Prolonged truce
by Living Arrow
Summary: After a school trip Anzu and Kaiba have trouble forgetting what happened between them. With lot of time and perseverance Anzu hope to brake Kaiba's shell and help him with his personnal problems, will he let her or back out from fear of getting hurt KxA
1. survival trip

And once again, for your great pleasure I'm back from my vacation and for all of our displeasure, school is starting soon but anyway this is my latest story. I must say that for all the romance thingy I'm going all by things that I read in other fanfic because personally I'm still in the 'first crush but to nervous to tell him' section lolllll. No seriously I'm 16 and I never had a boyfriend or kissed a boy.

Ok so like every time here is what you need to know before I start.

First, this is a Anzu/Seto pairing. I choose the name Anzu because I hate the name Tea.

Second, this is a romance, 100 percent no magic and with a little touch of everyday humour. (you know my style lolll)

Ok, disclaimer, I don't owe yu-gi-oh and I'm not going to repeat it in every chapter so get it already.

Chapter one: Survival trip.

Seto Kaiba was sitting in the limo that was taking him back to the mansion after a long day of hard work but no matter how tired he was he would never allow himself to show it to any of his employee, even if it was just the driver. As soon as the limo stopped he stepped out without a glance at his driver and went directly to the mansion, once the door was closed he laid against it and let out a sigh of relief, he knew that inside of the mansion no one could see him, all the maids had strict order to be done with their job and gone from the mansion as soon as school was over, he didn't liked having them in the house but seriously he couldn't really clean all the mansion by himself and unlike most of the planet thought he was fully capable of taking care of himself.

''Big brother! You're home!''

Kaiba didn't even had the time to see what was coming his way before he was tackled down by a mess of black hair. The next thing he knew he was on his back staring at his brother sitting on him with a big smile on his face. ''Mokuba, how many times will I have to tell you to not jump on me like that as soon as I get in the house.''

The little Kaiba suddenly started to look terribly miserable with a small pout on his bottom lips and his big puppy dog eyes. ''I'm sorry big brother, I was just so happy to see you, I didn't wanted to make you mad.'' Mokuba said, starting the water work.

Even if Kaiba knew his brother was faking it entirely he couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. ''Hey, I'm not mad, it's just that if you hurt me then I won't be able to spend time with you.'' This was all it took to the kid to get up from his brother, the last thing he wanted was for his brother to be hurt and not be able to pass some time with him. ''Now, give me a minute to take a shower and change and then we'll have all the evening to our self.''

Mokuba's smile widened even more as he nodded vigorously, there wasn't a time in the world that he liked better than those.

88888888

15 minutes later Kaiba came back in the living room where Mokuba was 'patiently' waiting for him. Now every girl in the city would have killed mother and father to see what Mokuba was seeing, Kaiba was currently dressed as a normal teenager, his hair was messy, he was wearing a jean and a black shirt, except that he was still shirtless. ''So? What do you want to do today?'' Kaiba asked as he put the shirt on.

Mokuba looked lost in his thought for a little while, considering all the different place they could go but he knew that would never happen, he knew that his brother would never be himself outside of the mansion's walls and Mokuba wanted to be with him, not the CEO of Kaiba corp.

88888

The next day when he arrived to school Kaiba was in a good mood, not that anyone could see it, Seto Kaiba never showed his emotion to anyone, except for his brother but no one knew that. After he came back from work he played on videogames for hours with his little brother, the kid never got tired of it because Kaiba was the only one who coulde beat him.

''Hey, watch where you are going jerk!'' Joey spat when Kaiba not so accidentally pushed him with his shoulder, but that's Joey's side of the story. The truth it that Kaiba was innocently (as innocent as Kaiba can get) picking up books from his locker when Joey pushed him.

Not wanting to ruin his good mood on Joey, which was already half way done, Kaiba simply resumed to picking out his chemistry book and other things he was going to need, like a roman to pass time.

''Hey, I'm talking to ya jerk.''

Kaiba glanced over his shoulder, what he saw was the ordinary portrait of everyday, Joey trying to get a fight while the others tried to bribe him into giving up. ''Well I'm not.'' Kaiba picked out the last of his books and was about to close his locker when Joey decided to open his big mouth again.

''What's the matter? Moneybag is too scare? Do you want me to call you daddy over to help you out?''

That did it, Kaiba didn't mind any insult throw at him, he was insulted all his life by other kids, social workers, his relatives and even his step father to a point where it didn't even bothered him, but no one, absolutely no one had the right to even mention his parent, no matter if what he said was good or bad, those were forbidden words in his life.

Without even giving Joey a quarter of second to get away Kaiba grabbed him by the collar and brought him really close to his face. ''If you ever say that word again I'll kill you, and I mean it mutt.'' A quick look to his left told him that the empty locker to his right was open, after all no one wanted to have his locker next to Kaiba. So Kaiba pushed Joey inside and closed the door, locking it in the process. (I swear it already happened in my school)

Kaiba started walking away, he would have gladly killed him, and he really meant it, he couldn't bear the simple mention of his parents, a thing that all his employee learned really fast.

''Hey Kaiba!'' Kaiba turned around to look at Yugi. ''At least give us the code.''

Kaiba would have smirked but he had hardly ever been in such a bad mood so he simply walked away.

''You guys were of great help, now let me out of there!'' Joey yelled the last part.

''You know what Joey? I think you deserve it, Kaiba hadn't done anything to you.'' Anzu said.

''Maybe but I wonder what Joey could have said to make Kaiba in such a bad mood.'' Yugi said.

''Kaiba is always in a bad mood Yugi, now get me out of there.''

''I don't think so Joey, he actually looked in a good mood this morning.'' Yugi said.

''Really? I think maybe you ate something that wasn't fresh because there is no way Kaiba can be in a good mood. What gave you that idea anyway.''

''Well, maybe because he didn't say anything when you bumped into him and when you started to insult him.'' Yugi said.

''Hey, he was the one who bumped into me.''

Anzu let out a sight. ''Joey, has it not occurred to you that Kaiba wasn't even walking, he was picking up books.''

Joey kept silent for a few second. ''So? He's the one who bumped into me.''

''Whatever. Let's go or we'll be late.'' Anzu started walking away with the other behind her.

''Hey, what about me? You still have to get me out of there.''

Yugi smiled. ''Don't worry Joey, we'll try to get Kaiba to tell us.'' They all hurried up to get to class in time. Lucky for them they got in just in time.

''Where's mister Wheeler?'' The teacher asked.

Tristan was the one to answer. ''He's tied down to some obligation.'' Kaiba felt his mood getting up a little.

8888888

''Come on Kaiba. Just give us the code.'' Yugi almost pleaded once the class was over.

''Give me one good reason why I should give it to you?'' Kaiba said without even taking the time to look at him.

''Well, because you're the one who put him in it?''

Kaiba got up from his place and started walking toward the door. That is, until Anzu blocked his way. ''Oh great, here comes miss friendship speech, spare me your shit I'm not telling you.''

Anzu smirked, a smirk that looked to much like his own for Kaiba's comfort. ''Really? And what if I do this?'' In less than a second she snatched Kaiba's locket, it wasn't that hard when you know the trick. ''Now, you give us the code and I'll give you your locket back.''

Kaiba was still trying to figure out how she did that without even him having the time to see her, he didn't know Anzu had stealing skills. ''Fine, I'll tell you. I have no idea what the code is because the locker isn't mine.''

''You mean you locked him in a locker when you don't even know the code?'' Tristan asked.

''Are you really that surprised? Now I'll like my locket back Mazaki.''

''Fine, you can have it jerk.'' She handed him back to him before following the other back to Joey.

8888888

''I can't believe that jerk, now I'll be stuck in here forever.'' Joey whined.

''Come on stop being so over dramatic, Anzu went to get the janitor, he'll open it in no time.'' Tristan said.

''Really? And how am I going to explain this to him and WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WENT TO GET HIM SONNER?''

''The answer is simple mutt, the black hole that serves as your brain sucked in all of their intelligence…if there ever was any to begin with.'' Kaiba said as he went to get his things.

''Just wait until I'm out of there, I'll show you.''

''I'm shaking.''

''You should be Kaiba.''

88888

P.E. was probably the class that Kaiba hated the most, not that he hated sport, actually he always loved playing when he was young, but that was the problem, that was when he was young and now Seto Kaiba didn't play. He hated it that he loved that class but couldn't do anything in it because everyone expected him to never want to play, not that he would have played with them anyway, like I said, Kaiba didn't play…but some times he wished he could.

''Ok class, today we won't do any sport, we have an extremely important project coming that you have to pass if you want to get your diploma. All those who will fail will have come back next year if they intent on having their diploma and getting to university.'' The teacher said.

All the other kids looked happy, after all what could be hard about a P.E project, but they were a little surprised about having to pass it to get their diploma, that was rather strange.

''Ok so everybody listen, this project will take place this week end.'' A large amount of complain raised from the gym. ''There's no excuse, you miss it you fail, it will take place from Friday at 5 until Sunday night.''

Seto cursed under his breath, he had three important meeting that weekend, he cursed those damn social worker who were forcing him to get a high school diploma in order to not be sent in a foster home.

''Now, this project will be in Yokoma park.'' Yokoma park was the only place in about 200 km around that was still wild, it was a big forest and small mountain. The government had declared that place a protected area since forest were extremely rare in the region. ''This project is a survival trip.''

All the class started to whine at the same time but the teacher didn't paid any attention. ''Now here are the rules, each of you will be given water, a compass, a tent and sleeping bags, you are bringing your cloth and everything you think you might need. Electronic device are prohibited, just as are book or any other kind of entertainment. You also aren't allowed to bring food. We'll give you a book and you'll have to find food on your own with it. And don't try to hide anything because all of your bag will be searched and those who will be found cheating will fail.''

''And what exactly is this stupid trip for?'' Kaiba asked.

''This, mister Kaiba, is to help you survive in case you get lost in a wild area.''

''What wild area? We're in Japan here, there isn't any forest in the 200 km around here. We would have to do it on purpose to get lost in a wood.''

The teacher what at a lost of words for a minute while the students were snickering. ''Well anyway, you more than anyone else have to get you diploma so you don't have a choice. Now, I'll place you in teams of 5 and each team will be dropped at a different place with instruction on how to get back to the camp, you'll also have a list of plant you have to bring back with you.''

The teacher started placing the kid in team after two teams none of the guys where taken, but in the third. ''Team number 3 will be. Wheeler, Taylor, Mazaki, Muto and…''

Kaiba saw the grin appear on his teacher's face. _oh no_

''And Kaiba.''

lollll and here is first chapter, don't worry I'll update Kaiba no more...soon, just let me the time to settle back in the house and get ready for scholl, I only have one week left.


	2. We'll never survive

Hi again everyone, sorry it took a little bit more time but I decided to stop making things harder for me and I started school this week amd I also got an editor so I had to wait for him to edit my chapter because he have school also, A big thanks to Danny.Kaiba (sorry if it's wrong I'm not too sure anymore) now if the grammar is bad blame him lollllll. No seriously we had a little problem and I was at my firend's home so I couldn't update even if I received the chapter this morning.

Now, to answer the review. oh and by the way I have a good new, my english teacher said we were going to work a lot on grammar this year lolll so I will be getting better. (Let's hope, actually I just never really want to correct it but now I have an editor so it's his job)

Kariah: come on girl I know you'll be able to get out of the box, just don't eat while reading this or you may end up like my friend.

Rayne: yea yea I know, but I already asked a lot of time to try and get over it because I'm french. But I really apreciate you telling me what was wrong, but some of those mistake area just because I didn't took the time to reread myself, like the 'your' as soon as I read it I saw it should have been you're, I was probably just not looking at what I was writing. But now with my new english teacher and my editor it will be a lot better (I hope) but if it's still bad I can hide behind Danny lolllll.

AFK25: lollll, yea, I already did that but this one is different, now Kaiba can insult them all he wants and Joey is with them too, I'm sure you'll like this chapter.

mishiefmagnet: Well unlike you, to me Tea and Anzu are like totally different person, since I watched the dubbed version, a part of the original and the manga I quickly saw that they are different. To me tea is more like a little friendship girl that we all hate (like in the dubbed) But she's not like that in the orginal version or the manga so to me they are almost like two different person, that's why in my other story it's Tea but I just couldn't stand the idea of calling her Tea in that fic, to me Anzu was a lot more fitting. It may be stupid but I feel more attracted to a fic that have a Seto/Anzu pairing than one that have Seto/Tea

Gauri92: if last chapter was hilarious them you'll die of laugher in this one lolll

AnimefreakSlayer: Yes I'm back lolll, ok ok (raise hands) no cussing even if I can't rememver where I cussed but if you say I did it then I probably did. What? no evil this time (pout)

Asj Johnson: Of couse Kaiba loves to mess with Joey but this time (which is extremely rare) it was Joey's fault. As for Kaiba not yearing jean...well Kaiba doesn't fall in love either lollll any fic where Kaiba is in love could be classed science fiction. For this story I decided to put a side of Kaiba that no one knows about, actually Kaiba's private life is unclear to everyone and I did say that he was only doing those kind of thing in the mansion with his little brother, he would never go out liket that. Unlike most of the other romance where Kaiba 'learn' to be human by falling in love I decided that he already had a more human side, and he fell in love because someone discovered who he really was. I didn't want my story to be like most of the others.

Kalimoto: Hey your the first reviewer, I also pictured that evil smirk in my head lollll. This chapter is for you, that's what you get for reviewing first.

A big thanks to all those who reviewed, I'm writing just for you and the more you review the more I feel like writing, really it's just 30 seconds of your life to support all the writers who spend hours writing, I'm sure you like having reviews to your story so review to the one you read.

Chapter two: We'll Never Survive.

Kaiba cursed under his breath, just like Yugi and his friends, especially Joey, now this was really a survival trip.

"I hope you're happy Kaiba, if you hadn't open your big mouth we wouldn't be stuck with you," Joey said.

"Because you think I'm glad to be with you? I think I would rather die righ now."

"It's a survival trip, we're supposed to stay alive you know."

"Staying in the woods I have no problem, it's you I have a problem with," Kaiba said.

"You? In the woods? I'd like to see that," Joey said.

"Mister Kaiba, Mister Wheeler, you'll both do me the favor of staying with me in detention after school," The teacher said, boy did he love getting on Kaiba's nerves.

"Jerk," Joey said under his breath, turning his attention back to the teacher.

"Mutt," Kaiba answered in an equal whisper.

88888888

When Kaiba got home, two hours later than usual, he was surprised that there was no Mokuba jumping on him. _Maybe the kid decided to listen and stop jumping on me all the time. _"Mokuba? Are you there?"

"You're back!" Mokuba yelled, jumping on his brother from behind. "Where were you, I was so worried, did something bad happen, are you ok?"

"Calm down Mokuba. I was at school, you had no reason to be worried, nothing bad happened, yes I'm fine and I told you yesterday to stop jumping on me like that."

"You never said that," Mokuba said.

"Yes I did."

"No, you said, and I quote: Mokuba, _how many times will I have to tell you to not jump on me like that as soon as I get in the house_. You never said anything about jumping on you in the living room.''

Kaiba sighed, he wasn't really up to that kind of games for today. "Is there anyway I can convince you of not jumping on me at all?"

"You had a bad day didn't you?" Mokuba asked, getting up from his big brother.

"Not really a bad day, but that will come soon enough."

"What's the matter?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm forced to go to a stupid survival trip in the Yokoma park this weekend." Kaiba explained as he got up to start dinner.

"So what? You already know all those kinds of things, dad taught you all that..." Mokuba stopped, he knew his big brother hated to mention or hear about his parents.

Not wanting to get his little brother mad Kaiba did as if Mokuba hadn't say a thing. "And guess who the teacher paired me with?"

"If your in such a bad mood about it, I'd say it's Yugi or one of his friends." Mokuba said as he tried to snatch away some food.

Kaiba playfully slapped Mokuba's hand out of the food. "I'm stuck with all of them."

"That's harsh, can't you just stay home and don't go?" Of course Mokuba had nothing against Yugi and the other, they were his friends after all but he knew his brother hated them.

"I would, but if I don't, I won't graduate and that mean you'll go in a foster home."

"Who made that stupid rule anyway? You don't even need a stupid high school diploma." Mokuba said, he hated this rule because if it wasn't for it his brother could work during the day so he would be free all evenings and weekends. "I guess you have no choice."

"It was nice knowing you kid," Kaiba joked.

88888888 (Hey Jess, this is the part where I was laughing and my friend chocked)

Usually everyone liked weekends, but none of the students were looking forward to that one, unfortunately it arrived faster than they really wanted it to, especially for Kaiba. Of course almost none of the students decided to obey the rules of not bringing any games or food, costing themselves already a lost of 10 percent.

"What is it that doesn't get into your head? We said no games and no food," The teacher said, there was already a rather big amount of illegal items from their search into the bags. "What the hell is that?" The teacher asked, finding an electric hair dryer in the bag of a girl.

"It's a hair dryer," The girl answered as if the teacher was an idiot.

"Really, and where the hell do you plan to plug it?"

"Well duh, in a power point."

"This girl is almost as stupid as you mutt," Kaiba said, he couldn't believe how stupid this girl was, but then again she was one of those idiot fan girls who kept running after him.

Joey was about to reply but the teacher came to check them. "Let's see what we have here." He took Joey's bag and turned it over causing a good amount of food to fell of the bag. "Well would you look at that, it looks like someone is going to lose 10 percent," The teacher said as he started searching more deeply. "And what the hell is THAT?" Snickers where heard from most of the other students as the teacher fished a little condom box from Joey's bag. The only one that wasn't laughing except Joey was Kaiba, like he would ever allow himself to laugh in front of someone else, but he had a not-so-innocent smirk on his face, lucky for him no one noticed...except for a certain girl we all know.

"Those aren't mine," Joey said. "Why would I need them anyway? There isn't even a girl in our group."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anzu said, after all it was more her reputation that was in stake here, Joey had no reputation whatsoever, except from being an idiot and even if she was friend with Joey she didn't want people to think that she would do such a thing with Joey of all people and in woods on top of that.

"He means that you are just as graceful as an elephant and don't look at all like a girl," Kaiba answered.

"Watch what you are saying to my friend you jerk!" Joey yelled. "Don't listen to him Anzu, elephants are graceful, you know." Kaiba's face remained the same but inside his head he was rolling on the floor from laughing.

"WHAT?" Anzu slapped Joey extremely hard on the cheek. Causing even Kaiba to wince. "Idiot." Anzu said, walking away.

Kaiba smirked. "Good thinking, mutt, you really know how to talk to girls."

8888888

"Alright kids, get in the bus so we can take you all to your assigned spot." The teacher yelled.

"I can't believe we have to be stuck with you for all the week end," Joey said once they were seated.

Kaiba turned back to look at him. "Trust me, mutt, I'm the one suffering the most out of this." He said as a small group of bubble headed fan girls entered the bus and started to yell things like marry me and other stuff like that while waving like crazy. _But then again, I guess it could have been worse, at least I know the mutt wont try and tear my cloths off_. Only the though of Joey even trying to do that made him shudder.

88888888

The teacher gave Tristan the guide book. "And this is where you get off, ladies." The teacher said as Yugi and the others got off the bus.

"How dare him calling us ladies when there isn't even a lady in this group!"

Joey yelled once the bus left, he also earned himself a big glare from Anzu who still hadn't forgive him for the comment he made earlier.

"You actually mean you aren't a lady, Wheeler? I would have never guessed." Kaiba said.

"Shut up, Kaiba."

"Make me." Kaiba answered with a smirk.

"Come on guys, let's just get this stupid trip over with. As soon as it's over we won't have to talk to each other again." Yugi said.

"Yugi's right." Tristan said. "We should be going now or we'll never get out of here. Since the teacher gave me the survival book, I'll be the leader of this little expedition." (An: All those who read my first story know which way this is heading.)

"And give me one good reason why a pair of mutts should be leading us?" Kaiba asked.

"Stay there or follow, your choice." Joey said as he started waking with the other following him, Kaiba let out a sigh before following, staying here wouldn't take him anywhere near getting his diploma, he could say goodbye to his sanity for good.

8888888888

"Maybe you should sniff the floor, that way we would go faster." Kaiba said as Tristan and Joey once again stopped to look at the map, they had been stopping to look at it every 5 minutes for the last two hours.

"Maybe you should shut up and let the pro take care of that." Joey said.

"After the way you took care of Mazaki earlier I'm not sure it would be wise, you should act more like the dog you are and stop pretending to be a human with a brain."

"You're really asking for it." Joey clenched his fist.

"Didn't your master ever teach you not to bark all the time?" Kaiba said, still keeping his indifferent face which annoyed Joey even more.

"Now that's it." Joey tried to punch Kaiba who easily dodged, causing Joey to fall on the ground.

"You should try to bite, like all dogs do."

Joey got up and was about to try to hit Kaiba again (note that try is the key word) when Anzu stopped them by slapping both of them really hard.

"What was that for?" Kaiba asked, his hand raising to his stinging cheek.

"That will teach you to shut up, and the same goes for you Joey." She added before Joey even had a chance to tell something. "You're acting like immature five years olds, Both of you. Now you both shut up and follow me if you don't want to really get it." She started to walk with Yugi and Tristan holding back laugher behind her.

After the surprise of Anzu's slap Kaiba's face became indifferent again. "Whatever, I'd rather follow an enraged ungraceful elephant than a brainless mutt." This time however Kaiba was ready for Anzu's slap, he simply took a step back to avoid it.

"You're so dead Kaiba." Joey said.

Kaiba barely paid attention to him, he was expecting Anzu to try and slap him again but, surprising him to no end, she decided to try and punch him instead. Of course it didn't really matter to Kaiba, he simply grabbed her fist before she hit him but he underestimated her strength so, because of the impact, he had to take a step backward to keep his balance. However there wasn't any more solid ground behind him, he fell backward and, because he was still holding her fist, he dragged Anzu down with him. Kaiba closed his eyes, expecting his back to hit something hard but what he heard was a big splash.

Kaiba opened his eyes again to see what happened, they had barely fell one foot before landing in about a foot and a half of water. The second thing he realized was an additional weight on his chest, he looked down and saw Anzu had fallen on top of him.

Anzu opened her eyes and noticed that she was lying on someone, she looked up and her eyes met Kaiba's, when she realized she was actually on top of him in a rather...'provocating' position she let out a cry before putting herself off of him and making herself fall in the water, getting herself even more wet if that was even possible.

Kaiba, who had watch her fall in the water with amusement, was about to stood up to get out of the river when he noticed that Anzu's white shirt...well...wasn't so white anymore, as much as Kaiba would never admit it he was still a teenager boy with teenager hormones so he couldn't stop his eyes from looking in forbidden territories. After about a second he shook his head to snap out of it and looked away with a light and I mean really light blush.

"What's wrong with you?" Anzu asked, she couldn't get in a worst mood as she was.

"I don't think white and water go well together."

"Wha-?" Anzu looked down at herself and then saw the light blush on his face, which could only mean he had seen through her shirt. "YOU PERVERT!" She yelled as she covered her chest with her arms.

Kaiba looked at her, forgetting about the first reason why he had stop looking at her. "Hey, it's now my fault you didn't realized it sooner."

"Stop looking." She yelled as she turned her back to him. seriously Kaiba was the last guy she wanted to see her breast, not that she wanted any guy to see it to begin with but Kaiba was even worst.

Kaiba quickly turned his head the other way again, he really didn't wanted to look but his stupid little dirty mind wouldn't erase the image he saw just a minute ago.

888888

"IF ANY OF YOU EVEN DARE TO LOOK I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU." Anzu yelled from behind a three as she changed her shirt for a dry (and not white this time) one.

"She'll kill you Kaiba" Joey said as he added some wood to the fire, after the little water accident they decided to stay there for the night, it was getting late anyway.

"Like it's my fault water makes white shirts transparent." Kaiba said.

"But your the one who pulled her in it." Yugi said. "I don't think she'll kill you but I don't think she'll forgive you anytime soon."

"And why should I care if that ungraceful brat doesn't forgive me?" Kaiba said.

"I HEARD THAT YOU JERK!" Anzu yelled from behind the three.

"You know Kaiba you should really let that go, first because you know it's not true because you saw her dance last year and Anzu's really proud of her gracefulness." Yugi said, he was the only one so far who hadn't got in a fight with Kaiba and the reason was simple, as much as Kaiba hated Yugi he still had a lot of respect for him, after all Yugi did beat him more than once.

"Yeah, and it's her gracefulness that made us fall in the river." But Kaiba knew Yugi had a pooint there, Anzu was gracefull, he had seen her at a stupid christmas show that all the school was force to watch, but he would never admit it.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Anzu shouted as she sat next to Yugi in front of the fire.

"Guys, we can't continue like this, we're never going to get out of it if we continue to fight every five steps." Yugi said.

"And you have an idea?" Tristan asked.

"I say we get rid of Kaiba, he's the one causing all the trouble and it's not like he really needs to graduate anyway." Joey said.

"That's not what I have in mind Joey. I think we should call a truce."


	3. Truce?

Hi again new chapter, nothing to say. Oh yes, I just learned that my editor is a girl, sorry about that Ali

RavenluvsBB: Kaiba's not a pervert lolll, after all he did look away and mostly any guy couldn't stop himself from looking and if I (who hate any of those male behaviour) can admith it them it's probably a tottaly natural thing, Even I would look for at least a few second if I see a guy shirtless (which already happened) Like I said, no matter how much he denies it, Kaiba is a normal tenager guy and normal tenager guy have all kibnd of hormone making them atracked to women (or to men in certain case but that's beside the point)

AFK25: You found the last chapter mature ROFL. I don't think there was anything mature. And actually about the truce...I can see you know me but it won't go TOO far at least. so you can keep reading lolll

Animefreakslayer: LOLLLLLLL actually I had the last chapter editted an I read it over again before posting it OO YOu called me evil, nowI'm in a good mood.

Asj Johnson: 1. I think insult and just talking are two different thing loll. 2: well because he's stuck with them so he insult them, we all know Kaiba never miss an occasion to insult Joey. and 3: This is a team project, meaning all the member must stay together and in Yugi's gang Kaiba don't held that much decisive power so even if he did take the book (Which means nothing) I doubt they will follow.

Kalimoto: First one to review once again lolll. But this time the chapter is for myself who had a really tired week lolll.

And of course no thanks to the ones who don't review.

Chapter 12: Truce.

"A truce?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded. "You know, we all stop fighting and insulting each other and you we have to show respect until we finish this trip. What do you say?"

Joey thought about it for a while. "Well, that looks like a good idea but the only problem is..." Joey turned his head to look at Kaiba who was sitting slightly apart from the others, he had his back against a tree and his arms where crossed, his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, or at least, not paying attention to what they were saying.

Kaiba could sense someone looking at him, unlike what Joey thought he had heard everything, he opened one eye and saw Joey looking at him with an accusing look. "Fine, whatever." Kaiba said before closing his eyes again.

"What?" Joey was completely flabbergasted. "I can't believe he agreed that easily."

"On one condition." Kaiba added, his eyes still closed.

"I should have known this was too good to be true." Joey said.

Kaiba opened both eyes and looked intensely at the little group before him. "As soon as this will be over, I don't want to hear about this weekend or anything that happened again, under any circumstances."

"That's all?" Joey's eyes were wide with surprise, he was actually expecting something big.

"Listen mutt, I have my reasons and they don't concern you so you either agree or stop annoying me with all of your nonsense." Kaiba said.

"Fine, but you have to stop insulting me. And trust me once we're out of here I'll make it a pleasure to erase those three days from my memory for good." Joey said before turning back to his friends.

88888888

"I'm hungry." Joey complained.

"Me too." Tristan added.

"Maybe we should go and find something to eat before it gets dark." Yugi said.

"I agree." Anzu said. "I saw some berries a little back, I think I'll go there." Anzu said.

"Berries... that's a girl thing." Joey said once Anzu was out of ear range. "Tristan and me are going to take the book and do this like men. We're going mushroom hunting." Joey said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, Joey was the only one he knew who was stupid enough to believe you could 'hunt' mushrooms.

"Are you coming with us Yuge?" Joey asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll stick with the 'girl's' berries."

"If you say so." Joey said. "Come on Tristan, let's go hunt those mushrooms."

"Are you coming, Kaiba?" Yugi asked once the others were gone.

"I might have agreed to this stupid truce but that doesn't mean I have any intention to get along with that little group of yours, the only thought of it is giving me nausea."

"I was just asking you know. Gee. Just don't expect them to share with you."

"It doesn't matter, there isn't any edible mushroom in this part of the forest at this time of the year." Kaiba smirked. "I highly doubt they'll be able to 'kill' any mushroom."

888888888

"Can we eat that one?" Joey asked as he held up a mushroom and showed it to Tristan.

Tristan looked in the book he received from the teacher and shook his head. "Not unless you are completely desperate of getting out of here."

"I hope the others had more chance then we did, where is Kaiba anyway, he could at least help us." Joey said.

"You're expecting too much man, it's already a miracle that he agreed to that truce." Tristan said.

"Yea I know, I was surprised to but still, he'll have to eat too you know so..." Joey stopped and inhaled deeply. "You smell that?" He asked as he continued to sniff around in the air.

"You know, you really shouldn't wonder why Kaiba keeps calling you a mutt." Tristan said.

"Shut up man, I'm serious, it smells like someone is cooking something."

"I think you're craz- hey wait, you're right."

"Diner!" They both yelled as they ran toward the source of the smell.

They both stopped at the sight of two fishes on a wood stick, cooking over the fire. "I love fish." Joey said as he walked up to take one.

"Hands off, those are mine." Both of them turned around and saw Kaiba still sitting at the same spot.

"I saw them first Kaiba." Joey had to use all his will to not insult him.

"I highly doubt that since I'm the one who caught them." Kaiba said. "Go find your own food."

"Oh, and how exactly did you catch them? By using your hands like a cave man." Joey said.

"You can believe whatever you want, but the truth remains that I'll eat something while you haven't found anything yet."

At the same moment Anzu came back with a happy smile on her face, it was the first time she smiled since they left the bus, the reason was simple, in her hand she was holding a plastic bowl full of all kind of berries.

"Hey Anzu, can you share with us?" Joey asked.

Anzu's smile disappeared and she gave him one of these looks. "No way, go and find your own food."

Tristan looked around. "Where's Yugi? I thought he was with you."

"He stayed a little back, he wasn't done yet." Anzu said.

"Can you tell us where you found those berries?" They pleaded.

"Sorry guys, but those where all that was left." She said. "And I'm not sharing." She repeated, sitting down in front to the fire.

"Come on Tea, it's getting dark and we still haven't found anything to eat." Joey pleaded.

"Not a chance. And I suggest you hurry because soon you won't be able to see anything."

888888

After a good ten minutes of searching Joey and Tristan still hadn't found anything, they were hiding in a bush, watching a partridge and waiting for the perfect opportunity. (I don't know if such things exist in Japan and really I don't care, if it doesn't then lets just say it fled from some kind of farm.)

"What are you both doing?" A voice said behind them.

Both of them yelled out of fear, causing the partridge to fly away, they turned around and saw Yugi standing there. "Yugi, you scared away our diner." Joey said.

"You mean that partridge? How exactly did you intend to catch it?"

"Well..." None of them had actually think about it.

Yugi sighed. "There." He handed them some apples. "I figured you guys wouldn't be able to find anything."

Joey and Tristan looked at Yugi with such grateful looks and big eyes that it looked like they were seeing god himself. "Yugi you're saving us." Joey said as he quickly tried to grab as much apples as he could.

Tristan soon followed but he suddenly thought about something. "What exactly gave you the idea that we wouldn't be able to find food on our own?"

Yugi hesitated a little. "Nothing really, I just had a little feeling." Not to mention a certain CEO who mentioned that there wasn't any edible mushroom in this forest at this time of the year.

"Doesn't matter, at least we have something to eat." Joey said.

8888888

While the other's were gone hunting Anzu stayed alone with Kaiba, for a long while they both ate in silent until Anzu got really bored"Do you think they will find anything?" Anzu asked.

No response.

"Where did you found those fish anyway?"

Still no response.

"Of course, it's not like the great Seto Kaiba will ever lower himself to the point of having a normal conversation with someone normal, he is so over everyone else." Anzu said, sarcastically.

"Would you mind shutting it? You're annoying." Kaiba said.

"Well sorry for trying to entertain myself by trying to have a decent conversation." Anzu snapped before resuming eating her berries. She couldn't believe Joey and Tristan had left her alone with mister block of ice in person.

The two stayed silent for a few minutes before Anzu looked up and saw a fish in front of her. She followed the arm that was holding it and ended up looking a Kaiba. She gave him a weird look, wondering if he was crazy. Why would he give her his second fish, she highly doubted that only one was enough for him.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy, I'm not giving it to you out of generosity, I'm trading so you either take it or not. I won't stay like that forever." Kaiba said.

For a slight second Anzu wondered if he could read her thoughts. Nah, stop being idiot. So he wanted to trade, even if it was from Kaiba, Anzu had to admit that she'd gladly eat something hot and fish was one of her favourite meals. "Sure." She handed him the second half of her berries and took the fish from him.

Anzu silently ate her fish but the tension in the air was making her extremely unconfortable so she decided to try to break it. "I didn't know you had a thing for sugar." Why else would Kaiba trade fish for fruits

"You know nothing about me." Kaiba said, putting the berries he got from her away. His tone of voice clearly indicated that he didn't want to talk to her.

"Why did you want to trade them if you aren't going to eat them?" Anzu asked.

No answer.

Anzu was disappointed. "Can't you at least try to have a decent conversation, I'm dying of boredom here."

Nothing...

This time Anzu was really insulted. "Come on, you could at least do a little more effort. We're stuck together for another two day. The least you could do is try to get along and learn to know each other."

"And the least you could do is shut up and mind your own business. You know nothing about me and that's how I want to keep it, who I am is none of your business and I have no intention whatsoever to even try to get along with you because I don't want to and that will never change." Kaiba snapped at her before getting up and walking away. He passed by Joey and the others who had just came back without even a glance.

"Did we missed something?" Joey asked seeing and angry Anzu

"Nothing much, Mister pole in the ass is just being a total jerk, nothing out of the ordinary." Anzu said.

"Whatever, he's not worth you ruinning your mood over him." Joey said.

"I guess you are right." Anzu said as she smiled. Conversation started but Anzu was only half listening, most of her concentration was on the direction Kaiba disapeared.

8888888

_You know nothing about me and that's how I want to keep it _Anzu just couldn't get these words out of her mind. Her eyes once again turned toward Kaiba's sleeping form, she did try to sleep but Joey's intensive snoring was keeping her awake so she always ended up watching Kaiba again. _He looks so stressed, even if he's asleep, I really wonder what could be hiding behind this mask he always wears, he must have a reason to act the way he does, to hide all his life like he's doing... 'who I am is none of your business ' _Kaiba's words repeated themselves in her head once more as she finally fell asleep.


	4. Under a new light

Ok, sorry for the delay...just sorry. Here comes the reviews and trust me this chapter is longuer than usual.

Luvinlove124: It really mean a lot to me too that you reviewed one of my story, thanks

RavenluvsBB: Your wish is comming true lolll.

Tracy Jonhson: well, ok I'm telling you that there is SOME romance in this chapter but then you'll have to wait maybe another few chapter (I don't know how many yet)

Asj Johnson: I guess Kaiba is a little bit out of char but as I said before: Kaiba falling in love is science fiction loll so of course he have to be a little otherchar...and being stuck in the wood with Yugi and the other is probably not helping either. And personnally I don't think the other would follow him, Anzu is mad at him because he saw through her shirt, Joey would never follow him and Tristan is always doing what Joey is doing...as for Yugi...well I have no idea what he would be doing.

Kalimoto: first one to review AGAIN, so ofence but you really should get a life (lollll Joke) It's nice to see peole love my story so much, and to congratulate you for being the first once again I'm giving you a lolipop.

FOR THE BERRY THING: lolll, looks like I really got you intrigued by that one, I had more question about why he traded the fish than I had about Anzu not being able to stop looking at him. Trust me there was absolutly no romance in there, it was just another perfectly calculated move he made to be in front of everyone. (Well from Kaiba's point of view anyway...)

Chapter four: Under a new light.

When Kaiba woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find the camp quiet. He looked around and saw that he was the last one to get up, all others had disappeared. He looked at his watch and saw that it was passed 9. Except from their backpacks, there was no sign of them. Not that he minded being alone a little, he was actually grateful. Kaiba slowly got up and put away all his things, his best guess was that they were all trying to find something to eat for breakfast. He smirked, knowing he had already took care of that the day before by trading his second fish to Anzu.

Once he was done putting his things away, he took out the berries he stored inhis bag the day before and started eating. Of course he could have just ate the two fishes the day before and found something in the morning. But one fish was good enough for him, they weren't that small after all and he knew he wouldn't feel like running around with an empty stomach to find his breakfast so since he wasn't going to eat the second fish anyway. He figured out it would be better for him to trade it for something he could eat in the morning so he chose Anzu for two reasons. One: because his fish would have been inedible in the morning and two: because he'd rather trade with her than with the mutt. '_And because you thought she should eat something else than just berries.'_

_Ok, that thought never crossed my mind_. Kaiba thought to himself.

Kaiba sighed and looked around him, it had been so long since he last went in the woods, not since his father... He often wondered how his life would be if his father had never died. There was only one thing he was sure of, he would gladly give away all his money and the company if it could bring back his father, yet he knew such thoughts were useless and no such thing would ever happen.

He sighed again, thinking about why he is stuck here, it was clear to everyone that he had no need for a high school diploma and everyone wondered why he even wasted his time attending high school. Of course no matter how many times someone asked him the question, he never answered it, it was his life after all and it concerned no one but him and Mokuba. He only had one reason to attend high school, the social workers clearly told him that if he didn't get his diploma then he wouldn't have his brother's custody, he hated them for that because high school was only an additional stress factor to him and because of it he had almost no time to spend with his little brother.

Some might say that he should just go and pass the final exams, and he would gladly do it but things weren't that easy, the exams from the government were only worth 50 percent of the year grades so even if he were to get a perfect score his grades for each classes would only be 50 percent and he'd fail, the other 50 percent of the grades were coming from every little tests made in class during the school year. (That's how things work in Quebec anyway) So in other

words, he was stuck going to school for another 2 years to get his diploma. (an: I checked on internet, I compared the age I was giving him in the story, his birth date, the time the story was happening, the Japanese school system and a few websites with character bios and they all get to the same conclusion, Kaiba is in his second year of Senior high school.)

Kaiba continued to look around as he let his thoughts wander, it had been a long time since he had 10 minutes to himself, usually everyone was calling him because there was a problem, it was really stressful. It felt good to hear nothing but silence and he had to admit that the scenery was absolutely beautiful in this early fall day: the sun reflecting on all the red, orange, yellow and even gold leaves. Halloween was coming in less than a month, so was his birthday but that didn't matter to him, only Mokuba knew when his birthday was, that was the only day of the year he was thinking about himself, or rather Mokuba forced him to think about himself by calling him sick for both school and work, stealing all the computers and locking his office leaving him all day to do everything he wanted and for that Kaiba was grateful, that was the only day he could really relax.

Of course every good thing must come to an end and Kaiba's peace was disturbed by Joey who was complaining about God knows what as him and his friends came back with breakfast. "Look who's finally up." Joey said. "I hope you have a lot of energy left from yesterday because I'm not sharing my breakfast with you."

"I have everything I need right here." Kaiba said eating a berry to show his point, he could have insulted him (A rather large amount of possible insults came to his mind.) but if he wanted them to keep their end of the truce and forget this stupid trip ever happened then he had to respect his end and don't insult Joey or any other member of the 'dweeb patrol' as he called them.

"Where did you get that? You were still sleeping when we left and I thought Anzu got all of them yesterday." Joey said with wide eyes, first Kaiba had fishes that came out of nowhere and now berries?

"Simple, unlike you, I figured that we would have to find breakfast in the morning with an empty stomach so I simply got my breakfast yesterday by trading one of my fish with Mazaki." Kaiba said with a smirk. After all it was his job to be one step ahead of everything.

888888

This day was better than the previous one, surprisingly there wasn't any fights all day so they progressed a lot. They were all chatting happily all day long with no care in the world, except Kaiba of course.

But the lack of fighting could easily be explained by... "Hey, where's Kaiba?" The three guys looked at Anzu behind them and realized the same thing she did, Kaiba was gone.

"Wasn't he just behind you?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like I watch over him every five seconds." Anzu lied. Ok, she wasn't watching over him but it was true that she couldn't help but peek at him every minute or so.

"What do we do now?" Tristan asked. "If we don't get out of here with him we'll fail."

Yugi thought about it for a second. "Let's continue, Kaiba knows where we are going, I'm sure he'll catch up eventually."

888888

Kaiba walked slowly, looking at everything, he glanced down at the list in his hand, with all the fighting the others had completely forgotten about the list of plants they were supposed to get back with them, since he had no desire to stay with them and since he knew where all those plants were, unlike them, he decided to get them, he knew these woods like the back of his hand.

He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that they were sent in the only part of the park he knew, sure, he knew where he was going but it was bringing back memories he would have rather kept locked in his mind. He grabbed another plant and put it in his bag, he wasn't doing that to help the others, they could fail for all he cared but the problem was: if they failed then he would fail also.

8888888

"You think we should start to get worried?" Anzu asked. "Kaiba had been gone an awful long time."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Anzu may be right, maybe something really happened to him." Tristan said.

"Yeah right, I bet he's probably doing it on purpose just to annoy us." Joey said.

"That doesn't look like something Kaiba would do." Yugi said.

They continued to discuss whether to turn back or not as they kept walking, not noticing the pair of blue eyes looking at them as they came closer to the figure standing on the side of the road with his back against a three. "Took you long enough." The figure said just as they passed in front of him.

Joey let out a loud yell out of fear, none of them had noticed Kaiba waiting for them until they reached him. It took Joey a few minutes to catch his breath. "Where were you, and how did you get in front of us?"

"I teleported myself." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Kaiba."

"So am I, it's none of your business."

"Come on guys, let's forget it." Yugi said. "I think we did enough for today, we only have a quarter of the way left to do anyway. According to the map there is a lake not far, we should go there for the night."

Kaiba's body tensed for a second at the mention of the lake but only Anzu saw it and it kept bugging her during the 10 minutes of walk to the lake.

"What about here, it looks like a nice place." Joey said as they reached a small clearing next to the lake.

Kaiba stopped dead in his track when he saw the spot Joey was talking about, of all places why did they have to chose this spot?

"It looks nice." Anzu said as the others nodded.

"Alright then, let's stay here." Joey announced as he dropped his backpack to the ground.

888888888

About half an hour later, everyone was done getting the camp ready and they were starting to get hungry. "I suppose we should go look around for berries again." Anzu said without enthusiasm, she really felt like eating something hot.

"No way am I eating fruits again, today we're eating meat." Joey announced. "And how are you going to find it Joey?" Anzu asked. "Meat doesn't grow in threes you know."

"I know that, just watch me." Joey said as he walked proudly in the wood. Yugi and Tristan were looking in the direction Joey disappeared to and waited

patiently for him to return, Anzu on the other hand was more preoccupied by something else: Kaiba. Ever since they arrived here she saw a sudden change of behavior for him, first of all, he hadn't say a word since they arrived and he sat down under a tree and didn't move from there. Ok, that wasn't such a weird behavior from the young CEO but Anzu just couldn't keep the idea that something was wrong with him out of her head. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed to be looking at something that wasn't even there.

Her train of though was interrupted by a weird sound, suddenly a partridge came out of nowhere with Joey running after it, seeing this Tristan jumped into the race and both of them looked like idiots running after the bird, even if partridges didn't fly well they still could fly a bit and that was enough to get away from the two boys. Anzu rolled her eyes in exasperation, she looked back at Kaiba to see if he was reacting so she would be fixed on whether or not there was something wrong with him, there was no way he couldn't react to this. Kaiba barely looked at them before looking at nothing again.

Anzu tried to understand what was wrong with Kaiba but all the racket Joey and Tristan were doing kept breaking her train of thought, extremely annoyed she picked up a rock and threw it at Joey. Even if she was quite sporty for a girl she really had bad aim so she missed her target and instead hit the partridge right on the head, killing it instantly. (trust me it works.)

Everyone stared at her in amazement, they all knew of Anzu's bad aiming, even she couldn't believe it, Kaiba on the other hand barely looked at the scene for a few seconds before closing his eyes and resting his head against the tree, now Anzu was sure of it, there was something wrong with Kaiba. "Looks like we are going to eat something nice." She said so everyone would just stop looking at her.

Of course since Anzu was the one who killed the bird and because she was a really bad cook it was Joey who had to take care of it, after all he certainly couldn't count on his father to cook diner so he had to learn on his own when he was young. But of course before cooking came the not so interesting job to pluck and removing all the guts of the partridge, something Joey wasn't really glad of doing.

"Yugi?" Anzu asked as Yugi and her were taking care of starting the fire while Joey was swearing after their dinner a few meters from them. "What is it?" Yugi asked with curiosity.

"Is it only me or is Kaiba acting kinda strange since we got here?" She half whispered, she didn't want the others, or Kaiba, to know she was talking about him.

Yugi looked slightly at Kaiba with a pensive look, the young CEO was still sitting under the same tree with his eyes closed, in the same position, he looked almost asleep. As if sensing someone was watching him Kaiba opened his eyes and glared at Yugi. "I don't know, has it been anyone else I wouldn't give it a second thought but this is Kaiba we're talking about, it's not like him to just sit in a corner like that and do nothing, he also seems to have a lot on his mind. But then again we don't know him that much and maybe he's just tired, after all I doubt sitting at school and in an office chair is good exercise."

Anzu smiled. "I guess you're right, I'm always worrying over nothing."

888888

About one and a half hour later everything was ready to eat, the sun had set a little while ago but the full moon and the fire was giving a good amount of light so they had no problem to see. "Dinner!" Joey said as he made a move to take the partridge.

Anzu slapped his hand hard. "I'm the one who killed it so I'll be the one to separate it, I don't want you eating it all."

While Joey complained, Kaiba stood up and began walking away into the dark.

"Kaiba?" Anzu asked. "Aren't you coming? There's enough for all of us you know."

"I'm not hungry." Kaiba lied before disappearing into the darkness of the woods.

"Fine then, it makes more for me." Joey tried to grab what was left but Anzu hit him again.

888888

Kaiba was sitting under another tree, looking at the reflection of the full moon on the lake, but his mind was to another time, a time that no longer existed.

"There you are." Kaiba turned around at the voice and saw Anzu standing a few meters behind him, she had a paper plate with some food on it. She walked up to him and handed the plate to him. Kaiba glared at her but she only glared back. "And don't even try to tell me that you aren't hungry because I know it's not true." As if to prove her point, Kaiba's stomach growled.

"Whatever." Kaiba took the plate, there was no way he could argue after that, and if that could make her leave.

Anzu sat down right next to him, annoying the young CEO to no end. "So? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Kaiba answered a little too quickly as he glared at her.

Anzu glared back. "Don't you dare giving me that crap either, I know you're lying, it's written all over your face. I really don't see why you are so scared."

"Scared of what?" Kaiba asked dangerously.

"Of everything. All you do is hide behind a mask so no one will know what you are feeling or thinking about." She almost yelled.

"I'm not afraid." Kaiba glared even more.

"Yes you are, I don't know of what exactly but for some reason you are afraid of letting others know who you really are!" This time she yelled at him

"I am not afraid, who I am is none of your or anyone else's business so stop bugging me." Kaiba yelled back.

Anzu then closed her eyes and she suddenly started to speak a lot softer, as if she was talking to herself, her voice was so low Kaiba had problem understanding

what she was saying. "No, that's not it, I'm not getting it the right way, it doesn't make sense...but then again maybe it's...no not that...or it could be..." Suddenly she opened her eyes and stared at him. "You are ashamed!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Kaiba asked wide eyes, there was no way he had understood that right.

"You are ashamed of who you are, that's why you hide it from everyone." Anzu said.

"You're nuts." Kaiba said as he got up, there was no way he would spend one more second with her.

"No I'm not. In fact it's so obvious I can't believe I never understood it before, you're ashamed of who you are." Anzu said firmly as she got up herself.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of." Kaiba's voice was getting higher by the minute as he gave her a deadly look.

"Well, if that's the case, tell me, why you always hide everything about yourself?" Anzu asked, he voice getting louder as well.

"Because it's none of your damn business!" Kaiba yelled.

Both of them stopped arguing and stared into each other's eyes, until then they hadn't notice just how close they were, to be exact, their faces were a mere inch apart. Both of their mind screamed to get back but their bodies just didn't obey, and deep down they didn't want to listen to their minds anyway. They stayed like that for a few seconds but to them it looked like hours had passed, then, as if a silent understanding passed between them, they closed the gap between them. It felt as if time stopped for both of them, everything else was forgotten, it was only them and the feeling of their lips touching.

Kaiba's hand slowly found their way on Anzu's hips and on her back while hers raised to his neck. The kiss was soft, almost shy but it soon turned more passionate as Kaiba began asking access to her mouth and he was never denied anything he wanted so it wasn't long before Anzu gave in to his soft caresses, as soon as she parted her lips Kaiba didn't lose a second before exploring each millimeters of her mouth. His kiss was extremely demanding and he let no doubt to Anzu as to who was in control, yet he was also extremely kind and gentle. Anzu had never felt so much emotion in such a short time, somewhere in the back of her mind she thought that she shouldn't do that but the thought completely melted away due to Kaiba's constant caresses in her mouth didn't mind one bit if it was Kaiba, she gladly let him do whatever he wanted with her, she could feel her knees getting weak under his soft touch to a point where he was almost supporting her, yet he didn't complain about it.

However every good thing had to come to an end and to both of their regret, humans needed oxygen to stay alive and as soon as their lips parted even a little the moment was broken, they both started at each other's eyes with a look that meant what have we just done?

8888888

Hehe, evil I know, but this chapter is actually 3000 words, 1000 more than I usually do and I just love cliffie lolll


	5. Finally out

Oh my god, I recieved so much reviews on the last chapter 17 I think that's my record, you have no idea how happy I am. I also had that big anxiety crissis in the middle of my school day, it was like "How my god, what had gotten into me to write a love story, I know absolutly nothing about love, what am I going to do now, I'm so stupid." And it went like that for about 3 minutes but everything happened in my head so no one noticed.

Now the review:

aphrael21: OMG lolll sorry that had to come out, your like in my top two all time favorite author so you have no idea how big my eyes became when I saw you review to one of my story lolll. I really apreciate the review.

ml: don't we all love cliffi lollll

RavenluvBB: your wish is my command lolll, I'm updating.

Kariah: lolll I really like your review, made me laugh for a good 5 minutes. ttyl

Gauri92: sorry about the grammar but my editor had some problems and didn't had time to edit the chapter, actually she finally had the time to edit it yesterday and I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to wait another week lollll

Mischief magnet: I guess you are right, running away from each other is a good alternative. But that was my plan all along

inunightwalker: I se you changed your name, you evil reviewer lolllll.

Cherry-star-aus: well maybe it was a little abrupt, but haven't you ever heard of the 'one second we fight and then kiss'? it's a proven fact that already happened to a friend of mine lollll (ok maybe not proven fact but it doesn happen sometime) The thing is that the two person are alway fighting because they simply refuse to admith the fact that they love each other or even realise it, and sometimes those fight evolve in sudden kiss, it's a really cliché thing lollll.

Kalimoto: well guess what...you are once again the first one to review lolll (Give lollipop) if you keep that up you'll become big and it will be my fault for giving you all those lollipops.

Thanks to all the other reviewers.

Chapter five: Finally out

Kaiba and Anzu were both sitting on a different side of the tree, refusing to look at the other, they couldn't believe they had just did that.

8888888

_Alright, there's no way this can be true, there's absolutely no way I kissed Kaiba, this is only a really big nightmare and I'm going to wake up any time now. I can't believe it really happened. _A blush appeared on Anzu's face. _Oh no I'm blushing, I can't be blushing because of him, there's no way, I mean sure he's attractive, HEY WAIT did I just thought he was attractive, that's not good, I can't be developing feelings for him he's such a jerk, he can't even love anyone._

_That's not true, he cares a lot about Mokuba... but still he's a jerk and a bastard and he's always insulting me and my friends, why would I ever love him, no matter how much attractive, handsome and hot he is there is absolutely no way I could love him...right?_

Anzu turned around when she heard some noise and saw Kaiba getting up and walking away, he could have told her to never talk about what happened again but

in his mind that would be admitting that something really did happen and anyway he already had them to agree to never talk about this weekend again so it didn't matter.

Now Anzu was confused, she was expecting him to at least insult her, telling it was a mistake or even deny anything happened but he just left. What am I expecting anyway, this isn't some stupid soap opera, it's real life and it's Seto Kaiba, he probably already forgot it happened.

8888888

"Where have you been Anzu?" Joey asked once she came back, a disappointed look appeared on his face when he saw she didn't have what was left of the bird with her.

"Just taking a walk, taking in the scenary." She said, as if she would ever tell them what happened, she looked around. "Where is Kaiba anyway?"

"I think he already went to sleep." Yugi said.

"Good, hey Yugi, so, do you still have it?" Anzu said with a smile.

"Have what?" Joey and Tristan both asked.

Yugi grinned and took a card deck out of his bag, he had hide it well enough so the teacher didn't find it. "Who's up for a little game?"

The gang started playing all kind of games, from go fish to asshole, unknown to them, Kaiba wasn't sleeping, he was laying down in the tent, he wasn't tired to begin with, he just wanted to get away from everything and everyone and since it looked like he wouldn't have peace by walking away he might as well just come to a obvious place. He just wanted to be left alone with his thought and nothing more.

He remembered when his father had brought him to this very place years ago, after Mokuba was born his father didn't really had a lot of time to be with him. He wasn't mad at his father for letting him a lot on his own, he was a smart kid and understood that having to take care a newborn baby alone wasn't an easy task and cost a lot of money. But there was this one time he got to spend the whole week with his father, it happened a little before he died, his aunt decided that her brother was overworking himself, she forced him to take a week off and took Mokuba to her home so his father could do whatever he wanted.

His father brought him here, they spent the whole week just the two of them, that was one of the most cherished memories he had of his father. Back then he remembered there was a little camp, his father said he had inherited it from his own father, whom he used to come here with when he was a kid. Kaiba wasn't surprised that it was gone, he was sure one of his relative had a great pleasure of taking possession of it after his father's death, even if everything was supposed to belong to him, that camp was worth quite a bit actually, his grandfather was a rich person and his relatives were greedy.

8888888

Two hours later Anzu was trying to get to sleep but like the night before she just couldn't. Yet again her eyes moved on their own will toward Kaiba, he had his back turned to her so she couldn't see his face but he seemed asleep so since she just couldn't get to sleep she decided that there was no harm in letting her mind wander a little bit.

What's wrong with that jerk, I only asked one simple question and he won't even answer me, even worst, he kisses me and walk away as if nothing happened, I can't understand him, why won't he just stop acting and show his real side for a change. But why am I expecting him to react to what happened? Wouldn't it be just plain easier to just forget it even happened? Why do I feel so sad that he's now even acknowledging the fact that we shared a kiss? It's not like I like him or wanted me to kiss him. After all it was probably just an hormone thing, after all there is nothing going on between us and there will never be anything, why would I want to get involved with him anyway? He's a jerk, arrogant, heartless, a bastard, he has a rock instead of a heart and I despise him...so why is this bugging me so much?

888888888

"Are we there yet?" Joey asked for the 100th time.

Yugi sighed. "Joey, I told 5 minutes ago that we would be out of here in 2 hours, just do the math."

Kaiba had to bite his lip to stop himself from insulting Joey, it was extremely tempting and a lot of possible insults were coming to his mind, he only had 2 hours left and then all this week end would be forgotten and he couldn't take the risk of breaking his end of the truce after what happened the night before, he never wanted to hear about this weekend again.

888888888

"Alright twerp, let's see what you have here." The teacher yelled when the gang finally arrived to their final destination, Kaiba thought to himself that this looked like a military camp with all of them in a straight line and the teacher yelling orders, he could easily enough imagine the teacher as an army officer. "You all made it in time, that's good but any wimp can do that."

One could argue about that for a while, they had actually been the 3rd out of 6 teams to get back but the two other teams looked pitiful, like they hadn't eat anything at all. God bless Anzu and her lack of aiming skill. Joey silently prayed.

"Now if you remember well I gave your team a sheet of different kind of plants you had to bring back with you, now hand them over."

All of a sudden they all tensed up a little bit, ok a lot, they all started to look expectantly at each other while silently cursing under their breath, except for Kaiba who still kept his emotionless face even if inside he thought their looks were priceless.

"Well, it looks like your team is going to fail, too bad." The teacher said with a smirk, everyone knew the only reason he was a teacher was because he loved to make students fail.

At this moment a bag suddenly fell to the teachers feet, all faces turned toward the person who threw it: Kaiba, who still had his completely emotionless face. "They're all in there."

The teacher looked through all the plants. "There's one missing." He said with a smirk.

This time Kaiba smirked. "It might be because this plant only grow during spring, in case you didn't know." (an: I'm not giving it a name because I know absolutely nothing about plant and the only English name of plant I know is rose and dandelion (if the last one actually is one))

The teacher frowned, he had put this plant on the lit as a catch to make the kids lose their time searching for it, especially Kaiba, he always hated him, who would have thought he actually knew anything about plants.

888888888

"Wow, you really saved our lives Kaiba." Joey said, he might hate Kaiba but for a second he thought he was going to fail and have to start the year over again.

"Do you really think I care if you fail? The only reason I did it is because I would have failed also, trust me I would have loved to see you fail this trip so that way I wouldn't have to cope with you geeks again next year. Also, I kept my end of the truce so now that you are out it you have to keep yours, if I ever heard any of you speaking about this weekend you'll regret it." Kaiba said before walking away, he had no intention of spending one more second near them.

"What a jerk." Joey said, everyone looked at him. "What? we're out of the woods so I don't have to be nice to moneybags anymore."

888888888

About 2 hours later all the teams had come back, most of them looked pitiful but everyone passed, not that Kaiba cared anyway, as soon as he got rid of the others he took the cell phone from the first person he saw without even asking, not that the air headed fan girl minded having Seto Kaiba borrowing her cell phone, and called his limo, there was no way he was waiting for the bus to get back with that bunch of idiots. As soon as the door of the limo was closed behind him he let out a deep breath and relaxed, he glanced at his watch, it was almost 5 so he wouldn't get home before 7, he knew that the first thing he would do was eating something edible and take a long hot shower (an: I can see you all drooling girls)

A small smile appeared on his face at the thought of seeing his little brother, he didn't like being away from him, two hours seemed like a long way. He rested his head against the back of his seat and closed his eyes.

888888888

Kaiba sleepily opened his eyes when he felt the limo stopping, it wasn't long before the door opened next to him, he was finally home, not that he remembered anything of the ride back, he slept all the time. He got out of the limo and walked toward the door but stopped in front of it, if he knew his brother well he was probably waiting behind the door that he enter and then jump on him. He smirked, this time it wouldn't work. He opened the door but he stayed behind it all the way, it didn't take a second before he saw his little brother coming out of the door but with the lack of solid mass in front of him the little kid tripped. He would have crashed on the ground but Kaiba had expected such a thing and swiftly grabbed him with one arm and put him over his shoulder 'potato bag' style before entering the mansion.

"Seto put me down." Mokuba whined.

"What? No hi how are you? How much brain damage you suffered?" Kaiba said.

Mokuba giggled a little. "Fine, hi big brother, how are you and do you want me to call the mental institute?"

Kaiba put his little brother down and messed up his hair. "I'm fine now that I'm back and I think I'll be able to regain my sanity on my own thanks."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Mokuba said, following her brother in the kitchen.

"No it wasn't." Kaiba said.

"See I told you so." Mokuba said with a smile.

"It was 10 times worse. What is there for dinner?" Kaiba said as he looked through the fridge contents. He really didn't feel like talking about this trip now that it was over is something he would gladly erase from his memory but apparently traumatizing things are what you remember the longest "Seto..." Mokuba said in a fake warning tone.

"Ok fine it wasn't as bad as I expected but it was still horrible and if you ever talk about that weekend again I'm going to completely remove sugar from your alimentation. Now, what exactly did you hate tonight?" Kaiba kept searching but he couldn't find anything that looked like a diner.

"Nothing." Mokuba wasn't about to risk losing his daily sugar intake so he completely dropped the subject of the weekend.

"What do you mean nothing? Don't tell me the cook didn't make you anything." Kaiba said. He couldn't believe that the cook let his brother with nothing to eat, he wasn't even working that often anyway, all he had to do was lunch for school and about 3 dinners per week when Kaiba was too busy to do it, usually Kaiba tried to be free to do diner because it was almost the only time he could spend with his brother.

"I sent him home, I knew you were coming home tonight and I wanted to wait for you." Mokuba said.

Kaiba smiled, so his brother was waiting for him. "That's nice of you but right now I don't really feel like making dinner." Kaiba didn't miss the slightly disappointed expression on his brother's face and quickly added. "How does pizza sound to you?" Kaiba grabbed the phone.

Mokuba's smile widened. "Yayyyyyyy!"

88888888

Later that night and after a long shower, Kaiba laid down on his bed, he had almost never felt that much tired. He closed his eyes and tried to get some well deserved sleep but something was nagging him in the back of his mind: Anzu's words. He couldn't believe she dared to say he was ashamed of who he was, she had some nerve to dare and say such a thing.

He turned on his side and opened one of his nightstand drawer, he took out a picture and looked at the three person on it. A five years old image of him was standing in the middle with his parent on each sides of him, he mother clearly showed pregnancy, that was the last picture that was took of his mother, one week later his brother was born and she was dead.

Kaiba's emotionless expression turned to one of deep anger and he all but carefully put the picture back into the drawer before closing it. No matter how much time he tried in the past he just couldn't stand looking at this picture, it had been a long time since he last took it out but things still haven't changed. The worst thing in all of this was that he knew Anzu was partially right about her affirmation.


	6. Back to real life or not

Pricilia: would have been nice, but the wood trip is not really the plot of the story...and I ran out of idea, this was my second forest trip so I used all my best idea.

BEWD: That would be a nice idea, now I just need to find a way to fit this is the story...I think something is forming in my mind (evil grin)

Ravenluv: trust me you are going to like this one, lot of confusing thought and emotion. (but the one after will be even better.)

Gauri: well the last chapter wasn't edited so that's why, (or maybe I was just worst tghen usual) my editor is really unluky to have to cope with me lolll

aphrael: thanks for the compliment, lots of people were thinking I was doing it too fast.

Kalimoto: for once you weren't the first to review, so I'm giving you a lollipop as a consolation prize lolll.

InuNightWalker: EVIL! lolll, once again I must put that on the fact that québecois (such as me) swear a lot, in fact in my society swearing is a banal thing because swear are made with church word and no one believe in god anymore. I'll try to be careful but I have to admit that I swear a lot ( like when I'm playing super smash bros meele, I think it was something like this: Stupid jiglipuf de I'll kick your ass) but anyway, I promise I'll be more careful.

Asj Johnson: Now that made me laught to no end, that's the first time someone review before reading my story lollll.but yes you were the first.

And thanks to all my other reviewers. I have nothing to say to the hundred of person who read the chapter but didn't reviewed, really would that really kill you. (you can't hide anymore thanks to the hit counter.)

Chapter six: Back to real life...or not...

Kaiba woke up reluctantly the next morning. To him, making them do this trip during the weekend was a crime, first because he lost an important contract to one of his business rivals because he had to cancel all his meetings for the weekend, that was too much money to even think about it and second, he lost the small amount of rest he usually gets during weekend. On top of that he had a horrible night, he still couldn't get the picture of him and his parents out of his head and that was all thanks to Anzu Mazaki.

He slowly got out of his bed and dressed himself before going downstairs where his little brother was already eating breakfast.

"I guess by the look on your face that you had a bad night." The little Kaiba said with slight worry in his voice. Even if it was a common thing for his older brother to have a bad night of sleep.

"If by bad you mean horrible, then yes." Kaiba said as he started to eat the plate that was already on the table for him, sometimes having a cook was a good thing.

"Maybe you should just call sick and rest? You look horrible." Mokuba said, he was sure his brother was even paler than usual, since his brother was always pale, it was hard to tell, but he knew his brother well so to him it was obvious.

"I'm fine Mokuba, I'm just a little tired don't worry about it." Kaiba smiled slightly to his little brother.

"Come on kid, or we'll be late." Truth be told, Kaiba didn't really feel right but being sick was something he was never allowed before and he didn't want to worry is little brother so he acted as if he was fine.

Both brothers stepped outside and walked to the limo, ready to take them to school. Just before entering Mokuba stopped and turned around to look at his brother. "Big brother? Are you sure you're ok?"

"Stop worrying like that, Mokuba. I'm fine." Kaiba said as he gently pushed his little brother in the limo.

In the limo Mokuba stayed silent for a few minutes. He was fidgeting nervously with his hands, there was something on his mind, Kaiba knew his brother too well

to not notice it. He patiently waited a few minutes to see if his brother would talk on his own but the little kid wouldn't even look at him, as if he was afraid he did something wrong. "What's wrong kiddo?"

Mokuba looked up at his big brother, it was most unusual for his brother to start a conversation but when Mokuba saw all the concern in his eyes he decided to talk. "I don't like it."

"Don't like what?" Kaiba asked, his voice and eyes showed concern and curiosity, to anyone else this would be a sigh of the apocalypse, Seto Kaiba never showed

care, concern or any other sentiment than anger and hatred in his eyes, and even those last two were rare, most of the time he looked completely indifferent, like a big ice cube.

Mokuba, however, wasn't surprise to see emotion in his brother's eyes, he knew his brother was just as human as everyone else, he was just different. He had been betrayed so many times by people he trusted that Mokuba wasn't surprised that his brother showed his true self only to him, he was happy that his brother was opening up only to him, but at the same time he often thought his brother would be happier if he had friends. "I don't like it when you lie to me like that." Mokuba looked away, he could feel his brother's gaze on him.

"Lie about what?"

"About you!" Mokuba said a little louder than he expected. He calmed down when he saw his brother's confused stare. "I'm not blind Seto, I can see you aren't well."

"I told you already that I'm fine so stop worrying over nothing." Kaiba said in a soft yet firm voice, meaning to drop the subject.

"But you're my brother, how could I not worry when I know you aren't feeling well, you're always lying to me when you aren't feeling well." Mokuba said.

Kaiba let out a sigh. "Alright Mokuba, you win, I'm not feeling that well but it's only a little headache. I'm fine, I swear, it's nothing to worry about, it's probably just because of a lack of sleep." It was true after all, he only had a headache but it wasn't anything new to him, he was getting a lot of those with all the stress, work and lack of sleep he went through everyday.

"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked, his face showed nothing but concern.

"I'm sure, kid." Kaiba said with a reasuring smile.

"It's just that...I don't want to lose you." Mokuba said softly, barely above a whisper.

Kaiba's face softened and he gently took Mokuba in a hug, there was nothing else he could do, he couldn't tell him he would always be there, after all his father told him the exact same words all the time but he still died.

8888888

"Atchooooo!"

"You know Anzu, you probably should have stayed home." Yugi said, handing her a tissue.

They were all sitting in the classroom waiting for their math teacher to arrive, Ghyslain, Ghys, as he was called by the students was the best teacher of the school but also the weirdest. He was almost always late or barely on time yet he didn't even seem to care. He always entered the class with a coffee in his hand while singing some random song. He was a little man compared to the average, thin with little glass and completely bald and had a weird way of talking, it sounded like a mix of all exixting accent in the word and none at the same time. Everyone liked him, even Kaiba had to admit that he was a good teacher, in fact he was the only one who idn't mind that he wasn't listening to him. Kaiba actually found in him a really intelligent person. (this is my math teacher, I swear he's exactly like that)

"Yugi's right, you don't really look well, you probably caught something when Kaiba pulled you in the river, the water was freezing." Joey said.

"I'm fine guys, just a little cold, I don't have any fever so my mom wouldn't let me stay at home, I only have a blocked nose anyway, it's not that bad."

The guys wanted to say that it was bad for her to be at school today but they heard the familiar humming of their teacher. 10 seconds later the bald head entered the classroom with a coffee in his hand, as usual. As soon as he entered the class he started joking with the students about the goodness of coffee, as usual then he gave them a surprise test...as usual. (this is the story of my life)

One good thing about Ghys was that he didn't care if you were talking or not listening as long as you don't disturb the class and don't start whining that you don't understand later, so once the test was over, the class nerds all started to work while some other talked while faking work.

"It looks like you aren't the only one who got sick from your little swim in the river, look at Kaiba." Joey said with a grin.

They all looked toward to familiar corner where Kaiba was always sitting, he had his arms folded on his desk with his head on them, as if he was trying to rest. "He sure does look worst than you do." Tristan stated the obvious.

"Serves him right for pulling Anzu in the water." Joey said.

Once she looked at him Anzu couldn't help but be worried, she knew she wasn't sick but it was obvious that Kaiba was. "Don't you think it could be dangerous for him to be at school if he is sick?"

"And since when do we care about Kaiba?" Joey asked.

That was the last thing that was told before they decided to work seriously so they wouldn't have homework. But Anzu's mind was somewhere else. _Joey's right,_

_since when do I care about Kaiba... _She started feeling guilty as she thought those words. So what if it's Kaiba, I'm just concern because he's sick and shouldn't be here and there is nothing wrong about that.

About 15 minutes later the bell rang, it was finally lunch time. All the students quickly grabbed their things and walked outside the classroom while chatting happily. "Hurry up Anzu." Joey said.

"You guys go ahead, I hmm... have to check something first." Anzu lied.

The guys nodded and left, promising to get her something to eat. Once she was alone Anzu turned around and looked at Kaiba who was still resting on his deck. She walked up to him and sat backward on the chair in front of his desk so she was looking at him. "You do realize the bell already rang?" _What the hell am I doing talking to him._

There was no answer but Kaiba's slow breathing.

_I guess he's asleep_. "Hey Kaiba wake up." She said, shaking his shoulder.

"I'm not asleep." Kaiba raised his head to look at her, he would have glared but he didn't even have the energy to do so.

"Why did you came to school anyway? You're sick." Anzu said. _I must be sicker than I thought to be talking to him like that. What's wrong with me._

"And your point is…?"

Anzu was actually surprised that Kaiba answered her question, even if it wasn't really an answer, usually he would have said that it was none of her business and he would have walked away. _He must really be sick to not be a jerk to me _She couldn't say that he was nice. "You should be resting at home."

She had expected Kaiba to snap at her or anything but he just looked at her. He let out a small laugh. "You sound like Mokuba." He said as he raised his head

from the desk.

Now Anzu was starting to get a little worried, it wasn't like Kaiba to say those things, heck it wasn't even like Kaiba to talk to her at all. She raised her hand to his forehead, Kaiba didn't even notice what she was doing until her hand was touching his forehead but to her surprise he didn't make a move to get away. He was looking at her as if he was trying to understand what she was doing.

"You're burning hot Kaiba." She said, trying to ignore his eyes that were looking intensely at her. "You should go home."

"You really have beautiful eyes you know?"

"Listen Kai-WHAT?" _There is no way I heard that right, it's impossible that he said what I think he said._

Kaiba just smiled lazily at her.

"Alright Kaiba, I don't care how much you are going to protest but you are going home." Anzu said as she stole Kaiba's cell phone and called his limo.

88888888

About after 15 minutes of arguing with a now fully aware and angered CEO Anzu finally made her way toward the cafeteria. When Kaiba saw her take his cell phone, he suddenly snapped out of his dazed state and he started insulting her about stealing other's propriety. how she should mind her own business, and how he wasn't sick. Unfortunately for him he suddenly got dizzy and had to lay against the wall for support under the 'what-were-you-saying' look Anzu was giving him.

When the limo arrived he just let all of the matter drop and decided to go home, he really wasn't feeling well and he had a strange feeling that he did something he shouldn't have.

"What took you so long?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, I just had a few questions I needed to ask to a teacher." Anzu lied, there was no way on heart she was going to tell them what really happened.

8888888

Ok this was chapter 6, I know I could make it longer but I'm already late, the reason is simple, I had a really big writer's block because those kind of thing never arrived to me lolll as for Kaiba being saying those thing, trust me, when you really are tired and have a fever you can say really weird thing you would never allow yourself to say. (well that thing happened to me, my best was able to make me tell her who was my crush while I was sick. I refused to tell her for weeks because I knew she hated the guy, but my brain was like jello so I couldn't think straight)


	7. It didn't mean anything

Hi again everyone, I'm so sorry for that really long update...20 days, I think thatq's the longuest update I never did when I wasn't in detention, I'm terribly sorry for it but I was so busy last weeks and weekends, I started working, homework, I had a big writers block but I also have ato admith that I was kinda lasy on this, I sarted playing ragnarok online again and passed most of my cpmputer time playing it.

Also please don't complain about the grammar on this chapter, I did send it to my editor but that was a few days ago and I still got absolutly no news of her so maybe she just didn't had the time, maybe she's on vacation or even dead (most unlikely) but the point is I think you waited long enough, I'll just exchange them once I get the updated chapter, I did you waited more than long enough.

ok the reviews now:

Asj Johnson: loll, in fact the little cold is all because they felll in the water, I don't really know about where you live but since I don't know the weather anywhere but where I live I took my weather and in october the temperature is around 10 degree (in celcius, no idea how much it is in faranheint or whatever) and falling in a river isn't reallyl good at that time (I thought I did mentionned it) Well I guess it depends on people some are more sick than other, to be honest I'm really sick only once per year but I mean really sick, it's mostly just the fact that you are tired, you don't really think that much , and I also had a few reviewers who told me about their own experience if you want to read, really funny.

afk25: LOLLLLL I loved your review

Kariah: well since it's Kaiba he'll probably do as if nothing ever happened don't you think? Anyway I'm not bringing that up again in that chapter but I might in the next chapter, I don't know yet.

kalimoto: mmmmmm cooky. I have a deal for you, I'll give you another lollipop if you give me another cookie lolll

InuNightWalker: yayyy I'm evil. I really tried not to swear but still I can't go over the usual insult: jerk, bastard and the like lolll

Chapter seven: It didn't mean anything.

The door of the Kaiba mansion opened and a little boy with long Raven hair sneaked in, careful not to make any noise. _If Seto catches me I'm dead, I promised him I wouldn't get detention anymore. _Mokuba slowly made his way to his room, looking behind every corner to make sure his brother wasn't there waiting for him. As soon as he stepped inside his room and closed the door behind him he let out a long sight of relief and dropped his bag on the floor.

With a content smile on his face Mokuba sat down in front of his TV, he was about to play some video game when the door opened. He let out a small yell of surprise and feel off his chair.

"Are you ok?" Asked a worried feminine voice.

Mokuba looked up to see a maid standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in there." She said.

Mokuba could hear in her voice that she was afraid he would tell his brother and she would get into trouble for entering his room without knocking first. "I'm fine, I just thought that you were Seto. Now that I think of it, where is he?"

"He came back early today and went directly to his room." The maid said before leaving.

"In his room? Back early?" Mokuba said to himself. That wasn't normal so he decided to check it out by himself, he walked outside of his room and went to see his brother. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He opened it carefully and was surprised to see that there were no lights in the room and someone was sleeping on the bed. Mokuba walked up next to the bed and shook the person in it. "Big brother?"

The person on the bed turned around and looked at him. He was obviously tired and didn't look so well. "What is it?" Kaiba asked, still 3 quarter asleep.

Mokuba put his hand on his brother's forehead and gasped. "Seto you're burning hot!"

Kaiba hid his head in the pillow. "You are waking me up to tell me that?"

Mokuba now felt bad for waking his brother up for no reason when he was obviously sick "I'm sorry Seto, I was just worried, I just wanted to see if you are alright."

I'm just sick I guess, after all I did let Mazaki force me to come home. Kaiba said as he turned over. I'll be fine in no time kid, don't worry about it.

"Mazaki? You mean Anzu made you come home?" Mokuba asked with wide eyes, not even listening to the other things his brother said. Since when did his brother even listened to her.

Kaiba cursed through his teeth, what was wrong with him and his mouth when he was sick, now that he rested a little he could vaguely remember saying something to Anzu that he shouldn't have said, something concerning her eyes and beautiful. "No." Kaiba lied.

"You are lying, I heard you cursing under your breath, you always do that when you said something you didn't want to." Mokuba said with a grin.

Kaiba turned two sleepy eyes toward his little brother. "Am I really this obvious?"

"Only to me, anyway you only do that in front of me because you know I won't use anything you said against you." Mokuba said with a smile.

"I have I good amount of memories proving me otherwise." Kaiba said, giving a knowing glare at his brother.

"Ok fine, you just are careless with me and I do use it to my advantage… sometimes. So? Anzu forced you to come home. Does that mean that you two are going out together?" Mokuba said in a suggestive voice, for a 12 years old he was really perceptive.

Kaiba quickly saw where this was going. "Don't get any idea Mokuba, there is nothing going on between me and Anzu and the fact that we kissed doesn't mean-"

"You and Anzu kissed?" Mokuba yelled as his eyes grew wide: his brother kissed a girl...Anzu of all people.

Kaiba bit his lips so he wouldn't swear in front of Mokuba. "No we didn't." Kaiba said in what should have been a strict tone but his illness was exhausting him so much that he was sure he couldn't even glare to save his life. Anyway it was a lost of time and energy because Mokuba had heard him clearly and there was no way he could convince him it wasn't what he meant to say.

"Liar!" Mokuba smiled, this was getting more interesting by the second, his brother really was too much talkative for his own good when he was sick.

Kaiba would have continue arguing with Mokuba to try and cover thing up but he suddenly felt weak, he let himself fall back on the bed and closed his eyes, his brother was not stupid enough to believe him anyway.

"Are you ok?" _What kind of question is that, of course he's not, he is sick and I'm bugging him with whatever happened between him and Anzu_. Kaiba opened one eyes and gave his little brother a 'what-do-you-think' look, Mokuba was twelve, he was old enough to understand that Kaiba wanted to rest. "I'll let you rest, I promise to not make any noise." Mokuba said before walking toward the door.

"Mokuba."

Mokuba turned around with a questioning look. "What is it big brother."

"When I'll feel better you'll explain to me why you got detention _again_."

888888

It was only three days later that Kaiba came back to school, his long absence only made Anzu feel guiltier, she couldn't help herself but feel like it was partly her fault that Kaiba was sick, she was the one who tried to punch him after all, causing him to fall in the water. When he entered the school Kaiba thought he would rather still be sick then be here, at least when he was sick he could work as slow as he wanted, he had all day to do is work and he could chat with his little brother about nothing important for hours.

He sighed as he opened his locker, he only had 2 years left but to him it looked like an eternity. "Glad to see you are feeling better." Kaiba looked at his side to see the person who even had the nerve of talking to him in such a friendly tone, it was Anzu. _No surprise there._

"What do you want?" He replied harshly, turning back to his locker to gather his things.

"Nothing, I just want to know if you were feeling better." Anzu was taken aback by his harshness, but then again, what else should she have expected from him, it was still Kaiba after all.

"Oh, and since when do you care?" Kaiba spat, his voice full of sarcasm. "Really Masaki I never expected you were one of those lovesick idiots, I thought you would be smart enough to understand that it meant absolutely nothing but I guess I was wrong."

"I'm not a lovesick girl Kaiba." She said loudly, lucky for her there was no one around, it was still early and the few people that already arrived were still chatting outside. "Not every girl will droll in front of you and if you think that because we kissed, and yes you kissed me just as much as I kissed you, which meant absolutely nothing as you pointlessly mentioned it, my opinion about you that you are nothing else than a bastard and an egoistical jerk will change, then maybe you should have your brain check, supposing you have one. I was just worried about you because I fell like it's my fault if you are sick."

"Maybe that's because it was your fault. Glad to see we both agree on this little accident, Why would I want to have anything to do with a klutz like you anyway?" Kaiba said before walking away, putting an end to the conversation.

Anzu stayed there for a few second, glaring at his retreating back, she couldn't believe he said that. _What a jerk_

8888888

"Are you ok Anzu?" Yugi questioned her at lunch.

Anzu stopped picking at her food for a second but she kept her angry face on. "Of course I am."

"That's not really convincing you know Anzu." Joey stated, his mouth full.

Anzu let out a deep sigh. "Oh don't worry, everything is fine and Kaiba is being a jerk as always. Nothing out of the ordinary." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"What did he do?" Yugi asked.

"...Nothing much, just the usual insult I guess. » Anzu said, she tried eating but she just wasn't hungry, there was something bugging her, and that something was named Kaiba.

« You know Anzu, you shouldn't let him get to you, just ignore him. » Yugi said.

«You're right, I guess I'm just a little moody today. I'll feel better tomorrow. » Anzu forced a smile.

88888888

Later that day Anzu was laying back on her bed, she felt bad all day long and she still had no idea why. Worst of all she couldn't get Kaiba out of her mind, the way he looked at her for a split second before they kissed and the way he kissed her until « _Why would I want to have anything to do with a klutz like you anyway?"_ Kaiba's words kept repeating themselves over and over again in her hear. "What a jerk! I can't believe I'm letting him get to me. What was I expecting? This guy is and always will be a jerk and I hate him!" Anzu heard the door opening and turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway. "Ever heard of knocking?" Anzu asked, she didn't mean to sound angry but she hated it when her mother enter her room without even knocking.

"This is my house I don't see why I should knock before entering anywhere, I just came here to tell you that once you'll be done talking to yourself you could come eating." Her mother said before leaving.

Anzu sighed, why did her mom had to be such a snob, so what if they had money, that didn't mean they were better than anyone. _I guess Kaiba has at least one good point, he might be a jerk with an over sized ego and a bastard but he's not a snob like my parents… why does every time I think about something Kaiba's name always have to come up. "Really Masaki I never expected you were one of those lovesick idiot." _Kaiba's voice teased her in her head. "I am not a lovesick idiot." She yelled to no one. "You have no idea just how much I hate you." She added even if deep down she knew it wasn't true.

88888888

Kaiba was laying on his bed again, it was something he was doing often lately, he had so much trouble focusing on his work lately, ever since... He shook his head to get the image out of his head, now was not the time to think about her, so what if they kissed? It didn't mean anything to him or to her and that was the way he wanted it, but something was bothering him, he had a slight feeling of disappointment in the back of his head...as if he had hoped she didn't think that way.

88888888

Ok, so this chapter is slightly shorter than usual (yea like 70 words…big deal) I just thought the chapter had to end there and I already added 400 more words than when I first finished writing it.


	8. Trick or treats

Hi everyone, this is my special Halloween chapter, to celebrate Kaiba's birthday that was a few days ago and Halloween, (I just came back from trick or treating with my little bro and sis, I'm so exausted) Thanks to the fact that me and my editor both had nothing important to do, I can now put this chapter on Halloween day, I swear it's only a coincidence if it's halloween in my story and n real life at the same time. (And also to apologize for the long update loll)

now review time:

Asj Johnson: That has to be the chapter with the most mature content I ever wrote, trust me. (Cough, fight, Cough)

Kariah: HA I updated faster than you did lolll. It's strange how you and another reviewer have totally opposiste opinion on my grammar for last chapter lolll

InuNightWalker: (in a tight ball in a corner 'anime style') Don't tell me it was reallly THAT horrible, I have to admith that I did do it a little (cough) faster than usual, but still, I'm no closer to get my grammar better any time soon if thing doesn't change. (I wrote the history of my bad grammar just for you in my profile page loll, I had no much fun doing it and it's probaly full of mistake) I'll try, but I just never had any teacher showeing me when to use what time of verb in english. And for that comment I say you are EVIL lolllll. And since my editor is still alive now you have no way of finding out how bad my grammar still is loll. Oh and by the way, you'll probably think this ending is evil too.

Aphrael21: Thank for the compliment, but I don't think you are having that much problems with the personnality.

AFK25: lolllllllll, I like your naration style.

Kalimoto: (hand a brownie) don't tell me you really think she hate him.

**_A/N about Kaiba_**...I noticed something... I have a really big preference (and I use him as a model in all my fic) for the Kaiba of the duelist kingdom season. I think he changed a lot after then, during duelist kindom he didn't really seem to have a problem with the fact that Pegasus may have some magic power, he wasn't like: "hoccus pocus mind tric, and egyptian fairytales". He even put a card on the field without looking at it when he was dueling Pegasus, if that's not believing in the heart of the card than what is it. ALSO: in duelist kindom, Kaiba did say once that him and Yugi would duel again, but he wasn't like "I'll prove once and for all that I'm the world greatest duelist, only I deserve to be called the king of games and blablabla." His ego wasn't oversized in duelist kingdom, of course he had some pride but who doesn't. So in conclusion, if sometime Kaiba seem less obsess with duel monster, with a near normal ego and more human, it's because I'm using the Kaiba from Dualist kingdon, which I might had, also looked a lot HOTTER than the one from the other season. (is hair was better, his face also, and the clothing too)

Chapter eight: Trick or treat.

Around two weeks had passed since the little encounter in the hallway. Both Anzu and Kaiba had been ignoring each other's existence. But of course Yugi was the only one who noticed it.

"Did you and Kaiba have a fight?" Yugi asked, the two of them were going back home after another long day at school.

Anzu was a little confused by the question. "Since when do me and Kaiba do something else than fighting?"

"That's not what I meant, I was thinking about a real fight." Yugi said.

"You think that all these insults we keep throwing at each other aren't real?" Anzu asked, completely lost.

Yugi sighed. "That's not what I meant either, you never really pay much attention to what Kaiba is saying to you and I doubt he does either. Each day it's the same thing over and over. You insult each other like the previous day never happened, that's why I said those fights weren't serious. You always forget whatever he said to you as soon as he is gone and I think he does the same. But you guys didn't even talk to each other. That's...weird. That's why I though you two got into a real, serious fight or something."

"Not that I can remember." Anzu lied, of course she knew why she didn't want to talk to him...but now that Yugi mentioned it, it was true that Kaiba ignored her also. I wonder why? "I guess he just wasn't in the mood for a fight." She supposed.

"I doubt it, he picked more fights with Joey than he usually does." Yugi said.

"Really? I didn't notice...actually I didn't even saw them fight lately."

"Now that I think about it, it's true that you were never around when he fought with him."

"Weird, do you think it could just be a coincidence?" Anzu asked.

Yugi smiled. "Probably. Either that, or Kaiba has a crush on you and he is trying to make it go away by avoiding you."

Yugi and Anzu looked at each other for a split second before breaking into laugher.

"Yea right, when pigs fly." Anzu said a few minutes latter, once they both calmed down. "There is no way that could ever happen." Absolutely no way...Anzu suddenly felt depressed a little.

8888888888

Kaiba was sleeping peacefully...or rather faking. Why? because he knew Mokuba was about to...

"Happy birthday Seto!" Mokuba yelled, jumping on his brother.

A small smile appeared on Kaiba's face, eyes still closed, he grabbed Mokuba and quickly brought him under the covers before starting to tickle him.

"Ah! Seto let go! I give, I give!"

"Good morning to you too, kid." Kaiba said with a smile, a real one, Kaiba was truly happy, there was no day he liked better than his birthday, he had all day to himself. Except for school of course but he never listened to the teachers anyway and no work also meant that he could spend the day with his little brother.

8888888888

For one of the rare times of his life, Seto Kaiba was relaxing and doing absolutely nothing. It was lunch break and since Mokuba confiscated all his work tools (not that he minded). He had no work to do so he was just laying down outside, looking at the sky. Something that could be labeled as weird for everyone who didn't know the real Kaiba, in that case, everyone but Mokuba...unfortunately a certain blond had to come.

"What are ya doing here, moneybags?"

Kaiba felt his whole body tense up at the voice, he opened one eye to see Joey standing next to him. "Is that any of your business?"

"Well since you are currently laying down on our usual spot, than yes." Joey said. That may be a little immature but Joey's real purpose was just to annoy Kaiba. After all, Kaiba insulted him quite a lot those two last weeks.

"Come on Joey, our names aren't written here, stop acting like a baby." Anzu said, she didn't even want to look at him, even less fight with him.

"Anzu is right, Joey, Kaiba was here first, don't go pick a fight." Yugi said.

"Well I'm with Joey on this." Tristan said. "I say Kaiba took this place only to annoy us." He too, had a lot of insults from Kaiba.

Kaiba just sighed and stood up, he begin walking away as if they weren't even there.

"Hey where are you going like this, Kaiba?" Joey asked, even more annoyed that Kaiba wasn't taking the bait.

"I'm in a good mood, and I don't want to ruin it by arguing over something so stupid with two five years old paranoids." Kaiba said over his shoulder.

"What was that all about, Joey?" Anzu asked. "It's just a stupid spot. Kaiba's right you know, you are two five years old paranoids."

"And since when are you on Kaiba's side?" Tristan asked.

Anzu was taken aback by Tristan's question. Why was she on Kaiba's side anyway? She was so panicked that she didn't even think about saying the plain truth: Kaiba was right. "I'm not on his side." She denied.

"Really? Because that's what it looked like to me. I have really good reasons to annoy him, he insulted me almost none stop for two weeks in case you haven't

noticed...hey, now that I think of it, you were never there when he was insulting me, and you two haven't insulted each other either. Why is that?" Joey asked.

Anzu started to panic even more but she did her best to think about what she was going to say. "Ok, Joey, first of all, if Kaiba always picks on you that much it's because you are paying attention to what he's saying and you always take his bait, just don't let him get to you and he will grow tired eventually."

"Really? Because if I remember right, you claim that you don't care about how much he insults you, than why is he insulting you?" Joey asked, he hated when Anzu was right about something and he was wrong.

"He stopped insulting me, didn't he? He most likely grew tired of it." Anzu lied, she still had no idea why he stopped insulting her...well she did had a little bit of an idea but the rational part of her brain was telling her to get that idea out of her head because it was never going to come true.

"I think she may be right, Joey." Tristan said. "It's either that or Kaiba has a crush on our little Anzu, and he's trying to make it go away by avoiding her." Every one looked at Tristan for a few seconds before bursting into laugher, however, Anzu's laugher were less truthful than last time.

8888888888 (a few days later)...October 31

"Joey, what in the world are you doing with that bag? Don't tell me you really are going to go pass Halloween." Anzu asked. "I thought we were going outside to

try and scare the kids." Ever since they started becoming too old to go 'trick or treating' they started this little tradition to go outside and scare the hell out of the kids because nothing was scary anymore.

"I'm not going to get any candies, it's for Kaiba." Joey said, as if it explained everything.

"Kaiba asked you to get candies for him?" Tristan stupidly asked.

"What? Of course not, I'm just gonna play a little game of trick or trick with him." Joey said.

"Isn't it supposed to be trick or treat?" Yugi asked.

"...Well...basically yes, but I'm changing the rules a little here." Joey showed them the content of his bag: about three dozen of eggs.

"I'm so not going to be a part of this." Anzu said.

"Why? you're afraid your little boyfriend will get mad at you?" Joey teased.

"For the hundredth time, I'm not going out with Kaiba!" Anzu yelled, Joey and Tristan had been teasing her ever since Tristan made his joke about Kaiba having a crush on her.

888888888

"I hope you have a plan B Joey." Anzu said with a smile. "Cause I doubt you ever will be able to reach the door from here." In his brilliant plan Joey forgot something important, the Kaiba mansion was almost a hundred meters from the gate.

"I'll just go over the fence, that's all." Joey said as he got ready to climb.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Said a voice not far from them.

They all looked to the side and saw a short boy with long black hair and dark grey eyes. He was disguised as a vampire but he was still easily recognizable by anyone who knew him. Kaiba was standing next to him, a smirk on his face at Joey's pitiful attempt to get in the mansion.

"Hi Mokuba!" Anzu greeted him, not acknowledging Kaiba at all.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think that?" Joey asked.

"I think the fact that this is our house should explain it all, Mutt." Kaiba said. He looked down at Joey's bag and noticed the egg in his hand. "Really Wheeler, I thought you were at least pass the mental age of a five years old. Let's go, Mokuba, we have better things to do than lose our time because of him, anyway it's not like he can do any damage."

Joey was now so mad at Kaiba that threw the egg he was holding at him...and it landed a meter beside Kaiba. The young CEO stopped and looked at what was left of the egg with amusement. "You really are pathetic, you know that Mutt?" Kaiba yelled over his shoulder before leaving.

"And that's what you get for messing up with Kaiba, complete humiliation." Anzu said.

"I'll show you humiliation, just wait and see till Kaiba get back to see what I did on his little mansion." Joey said as he quickly climbed over the gate and ran toward the mansion with his bag...only to be thrown out of the property by two guard 5 seconds later.

"You know Joey, Kaiba was right, that was really pathetic. Just give up already." Anzu said.

"I can't believe you, of all people, are telling me to back down in front of Kaiba. Weren't you the one who used to tell me to never give up?" Joey said.

Anzu sighed, she was starting to get really annoyed. "Joey, that was a long time ago and a totally different situation, you were trying to get money for your sister. In case you haven't noticed it yet, Kaiba is not doing anything to humiliate you. You are doing that well enough on your own. You are making a total fool of yourself, what are you trying to prove anyway?"

"That I'm better than him." Joey replied.

"Oh, real mature." Anzu said.

"Guys..." Yugi tried to stop them but it was no use.

"And I thought you were supposed to be my friend." Joey said.

"I am your friend." Anzu was now deeply insulted.

"If you really are than why aren't you supporting me?" Joey replied.

"Because what you are trying to do is a completely stupid, immature and idiotic thing." Anzu said.

"Guys...stop it." Yugi tried again.

"Well if you really think I'm such and idiot than maybe you should go hang out with your boyfriend instead of me."

"For the last time Joseph Wheeler, I'm not going out with Kaiba!" Anzu yelled.

"Come on Anzu, we all saw the way you are looking at him." Joey said.

"Wha-..." Anzu was completely taken aback. I never looked at him that way...did I? With no idea of what to say, Anzu did the universal female trick to end a

conversation brutally, she slapped Joey really hard in the face and walked away. Yugi and Tristan flinched when they saw her hand entering in contact with his cheek and people around all started to snicker at Joey for being hit by a girl.

"You really are an idiot, you know that Joey?" Yugi asked calmly as he looked at him.

"And what was this thing you said about us all seeing the way she was looking at Kaiba? Where in the world did that came from, she's not looking at him any special way." Tristan said.

"I know, I made that up, I didn't know what else to say." Joey said.

"You really made her mad. You should go apologize." Yugi said.

"What? After she humiliated me in front of everyone? Forget it, she's the one who should apologize to me." Joey said, he really looked more immature than ever.

Yugi and Tristan both sighed.

888888888

That night Anzu was staring at herself in the mirror. "There's no way what he said can be true, I'm not looking at him in any special way. Why would I anyway?" Anzu heard her mother's footsteps stop in front of her door. She knew he mother was listening to her, she liked everything to be perfect, and she hated everything that wasn't considered normal from her own point of view. Unfortunately for Anzu, who had a tendency to think aloud, for her mother, someone that talked to themselves was crazy.

Anzu knew her mother was terribly disappointed by her, she was like a shame to her mother, it was like her mother was still stuck in the 19century, in her mind. Girls needed no education because they should stay home all day and not work, women do not work, they clean and do whatever their husband is asking them. A woman's role in life is to smile beside her husband at job parties and lay down kids like a chicken. And of course, a girl having boys as friends was completely unconceivable in her mother's mind.

Needless to say that Anzu and her mother were complete opposite and didn't have a good relation at all. Her mother never missed an occasion to remind her just how unperfected she thought she was, comparing her with her friends 'perfect' daughters. Live up with your own time. Anzu thought as she heard her mother walking away.

8888888

The next day, when she arrived at school Anzu was still mad at Joey for what he said, and she still had no idea if he said the truth, on top of that, she was late so when she arrived there was only two desks left, one next to Joey, and one next to...Kaiba. Anzu considered her choices, she was still mad at Joey and, from the look on his face, Joey was still mad at her. She grinned mentally, might as well aggravate him. She sat down next to Kaiba...

88888888

There goes the next chapter, and on time this time lolll, not much happened but I needed something to happen to put Anzu and Kaiba together and I was in a Halloween mood lolll. Next chapter will me so much fun lolll.


	9. Two can play at that game

And I'm back again, and just on time this time lolll. I finally decided myself to write on paper the progression of this story and it's getting really good, I got a few excellent idea that I didn't had this morning. Anyway on with the review and the chapter.

KaibaYamiLover: Hey a new reviewer, that's nice, thanks for the review

smokey-billah: Thanks for the review.

afk25: thanks, unfortunately for me I didn't got any free candy (but I did stole some from my little bro and sis.) I have to warn you that this chapter is a lot less funny than the last ones, I'm getting serious now.

RavenluvsBB: ...lolll I just realised 3 second ago what was this desk thing you were talking about.

Kalimoto: yea, I was laughing so hard the second time I wrote the crush part lolll. (hand a brownie)

I think that's about it for the question, A big thanks for all my other reviewers, I really apreciate it (big grin)

My little Kaiba note: it looks like a lot of people agree with my little opinion on Kaiba.

Double is trouble: I know most of you were reading that story and asked for a sequel, well that sequel is comming up...after christmas lolll. for more info check out my profile

Chapter nine: Two can play at that game.

Anzu stopped when she saw the two choices she had, Kaiba or Joey, she was still really mad at Joey for what he said, and she wasn't going to talk to him before he apologizes, so there was no way she was sitting next to him, even better, the only other empty place was next to Kaiba, his greatest enemy.

Anzu walked pass Joey without even a glace at him, Joey was still mad at her for hitting him but he was still surprised when he saw her pass in front of him, he thought she would just totally ignore him, he followed her until he saw her sitting...next to Kaiba? That had to be a mistake, there was no way she could be that mad at him... he really didn't understand girls.

Every eyes turned on Anzu as she made her way toward the desk next to Kaiba, it was a well known fact that no one ever sat there. When he heard the sound of the chair next to his moving, Kaiba snorted inwardly, he already was in a bad mood for no reason that he knew about and he didn't feel like having to take care of another stupid air headed clumsy girl trying to flirt with him. He raised his eyes and saw Anzu, for a slight second he was confused about why she was here but didn't show it, and, to the general surprise, he turned back to his book without any sneak remark, glare or anything of the sort.

As soon as Kaiba turned back to his book everyone started to whisper to each other, no one ever sat on this desk without suffering various insults and nasty glares from the CEO until they ran away in tears. Most of the class was wondering if the two were together, it was, after all, a well known fact around the school that Anzu and Kaiba hated each other, so why did he let her sit there without a word, and why was she sitting there in the first place? And about 10 girls were glaring daggers at Anzu for being so near 'their' Seto without getting any insult.

Anzu sweat dropped, she had no idea it would cause such a fuss, she wondered if it was really worth it but when her eyes met Joey's incredulous look she knew her little plan was working and she was even more determinate, and it wouldn't be that bad if Kaiba keeps ignoring her like that.

"Still mad at the mutt I see."

Anzu turned toward the source of the voice and saw Kaiba smirking. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Mazaki, I saw the little fight you two had on Halloween." Kaiba said.

888888888 (somewhere else in the class.)

"They're talking!"

"Joey, stop that already, why don't you just get over it and apologize, you are the one who started all of this anyway." Yugi said

"No way Yug...And I swear Kaiba just talked to her."

"...So?"

"It's Kaiba, he's the enemy."

"That's why she went to sit next to him, she knew it would make you mad." Yugi said.

"But why the hell is she with Kaiba, she is mad at me because I said she was going out with him so she starts hanging around him, what is wrong with her? And she is talking back to him!"

"Nothing Joey, she just wants to make you angry, and you know her, she can hold a grudge for a long time so this won't stop until you apologize to her. And what does it matter if they are talking, for all we knew they probably are insulting each other."

"And what if they aren't?" Joey panicked, he hated the idea of Anzu being alone near Kaiba, he was sure the CEO was going to hurt her, or worst use her against them. (A/N: paranoid isn't he?)

"In that case you'll be personally responsible for hooking them together." Yugi dropped the subject as if it was nothing, he was used to Anzu and Joey's little fights and he knew Joey was always carving after a day or two.

88888888

"The only reason why you are sitting there is to annoy Wheeler, that is really childish you know?" Kaiba asked.

"So?"

"Do you really think I'll let you use me like that to annoy him."

"You love annoying him anyway." Anzu said.

"But I love annoying you and I hate more than anything helping a loser like you."

"There isn't anything you can do about it." Anzu stuck out her tongue at him, big mistake.

"That's what we'll see Mazaki." Kaiba smirked.

"And what are you going to do? Call my mom?" By this time they were fighting so loud the whole class was listening.

"That's so mature." Kaiba said.

"So what? You know Kaiba, you may have a pole in the ass and it makes you all grumpy but that's no reason we should act as if we have one too." At these words the whole class felt silent, if looks could kill Anzu would be 200 foot underground, Kaiba opened his mouth to crush her when the teacher walked in...

"Ok class, glad to see you are all silent for once, I'm glad to see my strict application of the rules finally knocked some sense in your stupid little teenagers lack of brain." (AN: guess who's that nice teacher, I'll give brownies to those who guess right.)

Anzu sighed in relief, Kaiba knew better than to try anything when _that_ teacher was in the class, even if he was Seto Kaiba, that meant she was safe "You'll regret it." Kaiba mouthed, yea she was safe...for now.

8888888888

"I think you are going to regret saying those words Anzu." Yugi said. They were in chemistry and since Joey wasn't in this class Yugi was free to talk to Anzu.

"And what can he do?" Anzu asked, trying to sound as if she wasn't scared.

"Well except making your life totally miserable, destroying all your dreams and make your life a living hell...probably nothing." Yugi said.

"I'm doomed." Anzu sighed.

"Or you could say sorry."

"Are you crazy? We are talking about Kaiba, he will just laugh at me, insult me and tell me all kind of things about me bowing down to him. Without counting the fact that he'll think I'm a lovesick girl" Anzu mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." Anzu answered a little bit too fast. She had that weird feeling that someone was watching her and it was making her quite uneasy.

888888

Unknown to Anzu, this feeling was real, someone was watching her, and that someone happened to be the CEO of his own company. Kaiba was glaring daggers at her back, he had nothing to do and he knew it was annoying her, but right now he was trying to find a way to get back at her. A grin suddenly appeared on his face, a really malicious grin, he had an idea.

8888888

After school Kaiba was waiting patiently next to Anzu's locker, what he had in plan needed perfect timing, the perfect little plan to annoy both Mazaki and the mutt. He smirked when he saw her coming to her locker.

"Great, what do you want Kaiba?" She asked, opening her locker and taking her homework out.

"Don't tell me you already forgot our little discussion earlier?" Kaiba said with a smirk.

888888888

"Come on guys, I want to catch her before she leaves." Joey said.

"So? you are giving up?" Yugi asked.

"Whatever, the only reason why I'm apologizing to her is so she'll stop hanging around Kaiba. I don't trust him..."

"I think you are over reacting, you know I was just joking when I said you would be responsible for hooking them together."

"I know Yug, I trust Anzu, It's Kaiba I don't trust...well speaking of the devil." Joey said when he spotted Kaiba talking to Anzu.

8888888888

Anzu sighed. "Alright Kaiba, I don't want to play this little game, just do whatever you want and get this over with."

Kaiba saw Joey walking toward them and smirked. "If that's what you want." He said before lowering his head and kissing her. At first Anzu was surprised and tried to push him back, of course that only lasted half a second before she started losing her mind and kissing him back. She felt his hand sneak around her tight and the other on her back, pulling her slightly closer to him. She completely lost all notion of time when he started exploring her mouth, she had no idea just how long it lasted but suddenly Kaiba pulled back...to earlier to her liking. "I'll wait for you at home Anzu." Kaiba said before turning around and leaving.

Those words brought Anzu back to reality, _Home? What in the world is he talking about? _Anzu turned around and saw a really angry Joey only two foot behind her with an equally angry Tristan beside him. Yugi on the other hand looked surprised but more or less indifferent. "It's not what you think!" Anzu exclaimed. Wrong choice of words.

"Really?" Joey exploded. "Well excuse me but it looked like you were kissing Kaiba."

"He's the one who kissed me." She said back.

"So what? I don't care if he was, all I know is that you made nothing to push him back, you even kissed him back and from the looks of it, you were enjoying it." Joey said.

"And what was this thing about him waiting for you at home?" Tristan asked. "I bet that's why you two didn't fight in two weeks, you were seeing each other in secret weren't you?"

"Of course not." Anzu yelled.

"Yea right. And I was just about to say I was sorry, but you can just forget it." Joey said before walking past her, Tristan following him.

Tears started to fall from Anzu's eyes, she unlocked her eyes from Joey and Tristan and saw Yugi still in front of her. "I swear I'm not going out with him." She said, desperately.

"I believe you." Yugi said with a small smile.

"You...believe me?" She asked, unsure if she heard him right.

"Sure, if you say you aren't going out with him then I believe you. But why did he kissed you anyway?"

"Like I know. Probably he's own twisted way to make my live miserable." Anzu sighed.

"Well it looks like he succeeded." Yugi said.

A few more tears felt from Anzu's eyes. "Yea..."

"Don't worry Anzu, I'll talk to them, they were probably just too shocked to realise the obvious truth."

Anzu smiled weakly. "Thanks Yugi."

8888888

"Can't you see Kaiba is playing you for fools?" Yugi said.

"Kaiba? Do you really expect me to believe he would kiss Anzu to annoy us? Come on Yug, if he wanted to make me mad he would have called me Mutt, or something like that. And in case you haven't noticed he invited her to his house, if you can call that a house." Joey said.

"She was even enjoying it, it was so obvious, and from the looks of it I'm sure it wasn't the first time they kissed. What more do you need? The two are going out together, Anzu sold herself to the enemy." Tristan added.

"Well I thing you are over reacting, and what is this crap about seeing that it wasn't the first time? how would you know such things anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Because he knew were to place his hands." Tristan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yugi didn't look really convinced. "...And were did you gain such _knowledge?_"

"I already had girlfriends, unlike you, they told me all those things."

"Come on Tristan, it's only girl stuffs, it's nothing proved." Yugi said. "And your longest relationship lasted for what? Three days?"

"You don't have to believe us, but the facts are right there." Joey said.

Yugi sighed, there was no way he was going to knock some sense in Joey's head. "I think you are the one who can't see the obvious facts. And what exactly did you mean when you said she sold herself to the enemy?"

"I think it's pretty obvious." Joey stated.

"I can't believe you dare to say such a thing about Anzu." Yugi said, shocked

"And I can't believe you can't see the obvious truth, Anzu needs money for dance and Kaiba has money, it's so obvious." Tristan said.

"I won't stand for this guys...just get out of here." Yugi said before walking out of the game shop and toward his room.

888888888

"So?" Anzu asked, over the phone.

"They didn't want to hear a thing, I even walked out of the conversation before saying something that I might regret." Yugi said.

"It's fine Yugi, at least you tried."

888888888

Later that day, Kaiba was sitting at his desk in his office, he had a content smirk on his face, he had seen Joey and Tristan storming out of the school, his plan worked out perfectly, no, it was even better than he imagined. Now that he had taken care of that little nuisance, he could go back to his work without being interrupted by thought of her every five seconds.

88888

oh Kaiba has thought about our little Anzu...poor Anzu, but things will get better don't worry, I realy had to do this fight, it's really important in the story, you'll see.


	10. Miserable

Hi again everyone, this week was nice, 3 exam, I made a bet that I just won yesterday and all kind of things...ah yes I told my fried who I loved and she's set on putting us together, each time she sees him and I'm next to her she's calling him and saying hi to him. Gee she even went to talk to him at lunchbreak and as son as I joined them she ran away saying she had to meet her boyfriend and let me all alone with him (and the worst is I never saw it comming)

review: yayyy I got over 100, I'm so happy and I got so many review last chapter.

InuNightWalker: Yay I'm evil hehe, and about double is trouble again, I would post it but I still have some planning to do and I haven'T even started to write it, I rarely write in avance, I post as soon as I'm done lolll.

Jean-Luc-Lover: thanks for the review, I think you are the second one to say my writing is good, I actually have a beta on my computer but it doesn't do grammar, I also have an editor since the begining of this story but she's grounded until december so I'm on my own until them, but I guess I improved since I didn't got any bad comment on my grammar last chapter an it wasn't edited lolll.

ed-n-envys-matchmaker: I,m sure I made a mistake somewhere in your name lolll. (eat cookies) thanks for the review.

mischiefmagnet: well you are close enough to the truth, I swear it's close, but it's a lot more complicated than that. I'm the almighty author lolll. but the real romance fun is starting in this chapter (why do I feel I said that a few times already?)

Kalimoto: (give bownies) yea, the only thing is, both of them are in denial lollll, I wonder who will crack first. (like I don't already know)

Tracy Jonhson: loll I didn'T expected someone to find this chapter funny, but I guess it depends on people.

Asj Johnson: well they are not really suspicious, they were just joking when they said Kaiba had a crush on anzu (if they had suspicion they would have killed him already) And Kaiba didn'T pretend to love her, he just wanted to annoy her and that was the best way he could find (and maybe somewere in the back of his mind he really wanted to kiss her, who knows...oh wait, I know lolll)

Thanks to all the other reviewers, I really apreciate you taking the time to answer even if it's just to say you enjoy the chapter, and once again no thanks to the reader hiding in the bushes and never reviewing, you could do it at least one time, it wouldn't kill you.

Chapter 10: Miserable.

Anzu put the phone down on the receiver and sighed, she felt like crying and hiding under her bed for the rest of her life, she couldn't believe her best friends weren't believing her, she put the closest thing to her and threw it as hard as she could on the wall, luckily for her it was just a teddy bear. She stood up and went to the mirror to see what she looked like, she looked all messed up for crying for 2 hours before getting Yugi's phone call.

"I don't get it." She said to no one, looking at her reflection. "I should have known Kaiba was capable of such a thing in his twisted mind but I still don't get it..." She looked at her reflection as if it was going to give her the answer. "Why did I kiss him back?" She half yelled in frustration. Anzu sighed, her stupid reflection wasn't going to give her the answer. _It's not possible that I enjoyed it...isn't it?_

888888888

The next day Anzu felt no better, in fact, she felt even worst because she had to go to school and once again she was late and the only two empty places were next to Kaiba or Joey. She spend a lot of time trying to figure out was wrong with her, why she enjoyed his kiss...and why she wanted him to kiss her again, there was an obvious reason but Anzu refused to even think about it. She wasn't in love with him.

Anzu sighed and sat down at her usual spot, next to Joey. "Hi guys." She greeted, not really what you can call cheerful.

"Hi Anzu." Yugi said. Joey and Tristan, however, did noting to acknowledge her.

Anzu sighed. "Why won't you just believe me, this is so ridiculous, I'm not going out with Kaiba and I swear I never kissed him." Of course the last part was a lie but Joey and Tristan didn't need to know that and anyway they had a truce with Kaiba so she didn't had the right to say it.

"Wait a minute, how do you know we know you kissed him?" Tristan asked.

"...Yugi told me." Anzu said weakly, she really didn't want to put him in trouble.

"Look Yug, you can't be with both of us on that one, you either are with us or believe her white lies, you choose." Joey said, not even looking at his best friend.

Yugi sighed, the teacher entered the classroom and gave a detention to three people for not sitting on their chair so Yugi decided to wait until later to continue to argue with them.

888888888

"Guys you really are over doing it, Anzu is our friend, she did nothing wrong anyway." Yugi said.

"Friend or not she sold herself to the enemy." Joey said.

The argument lasted for a few minutes before Yugi finally gave up, he left the table and walked over to where Anzu was sitting. "I swear those two are unbelievable at times."

"It's ok Yugi, at least you tried, I'm sure they'll calm down eventually."

"I know, but you know Joey, when it concern Kaiba he can stay mad for a long time."

"I know, and that's why you probably should go back."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I am, the last thing I want is for them to get mad at you because of me." Anzu said, she faked a smile but it was easy to see she was sad about it. "Anyway, you said it yourself, they won't stay mad at me for long."

"If you think so." Yugi left the table where he was sitting with her and walked toward Joey and Tristan's with a last look at Anzu.

88888888888

Unfortunately Anzu and Yugi were wrong, for the first two week Anzu tried to talk to them each day but they always ignored her and it really was starting to get to her, she stopped going to her dance practices because she couldn't dance anymore, she never smiled, he grades were going down and she became unusually quiet. At the end of the third week Anzu was almost like a ghost, it was a mystery how she could still go around, she also disappeared each time she had a break between classes and lunch break, she even got thinner than she was because she couldn't eat anymore. Of course no one noticed this, Anzu was never one to bring attention on herself so no one saw the changes, or noticed she wasn't hanging out with Yugi and the others anymore, not even Joey and Tristan notices it, no one but Yugi himself and a certain someone else did.

Kaiba was taking his books out of his locked when he saw her, she ran passed him like he wasn't even there and hid in the girl's bathroom, she was doing that a lot lately. Kaiba felt a little pang of guilt in his stomach, yes, Seto Kaiba could feel guilt, but he never showed it and only Mokuba knew it...Mokuba was the only one who knew he was a human.

"She's miserable you know, and it's your fault."

Kaiba looked down and saw Yugi standing next to him. "So?"

"You're the one who did all this, and you did it on purpose, Joey and Tristan won't believe her nor me." Yugi said.

Kaiba looked at him suspiciously, he had a feeling her knew where this was heading. "And you are telling me this because?"

"Because it's all you fault and you're the only one who can fix it." Yugi said.

Kaiba laughed a little. "And why should I? Do you really think I care?" He didn't even wait for an answer before turning his back to him and walking away, he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I know you care Kaiba." Yugi said, that was enough to stop the young CEO and made him turn around. "I saw the way you were looking at her just a minute ago."

Kaiba snorted. "Yea right."

"I know it's true Kaiba." Yugi said before leaving.

888888888

During his math class Kaiba just couldn't get Anzu out of his head, he didn't need Yugi to remind him he was feeling guilty, but there was no way he was ever admitting it out loud...and there he thought by making her hate him even more he would stop thinking about her all the time, now it was even worst. His eyes drifted toward her seat, being at the back of the class had some advantages, he could watch her all he wanted without anyone to notice (even if he was trying to convince himself it was just to pass time), but Anzu wasn't there, Kaiba guessed she was probably still in the bathroom.

For the next 15 minutes Kaiba watched her empty place, and her so called friends, Joey and Tristan, who didn't even seem to care, or to noticed it for that matter, they really were idiots in his opinion, he never even thought this would take such big proportions, he was expecting the Mutt to be mad at her for four days at the most, not four weeks and this was not helping to ease his guilt. Then, all of a sudden, Kaiba couldn't stand it anymore, with no apparent reason Kaiba stood up from his desk in the middle of the teacher's speech and started walking out of the room.

"And where are you going like that mister Kaiba?" The teacher asked once Kaiba was at the door, luckily for Kaiba it wasn't Mr Filion or he would have been in trouble.

"Important meeting." Kaiba lied before closing the door behind him.

Kaiba had only one destination in mind, the girl's bathroom, he was going to get rid of this stupid feeling of guilt once and for all, it had driven him nut for the past three weeks. Once he was there, Kaiba entered with no hesitation, if he cared about what others thought about him he wouldn't be a jerk all the time so he didn't give a damn if someone saw him entering the girls bathroom, the worst that could happen was that people start thinking he had sex with someone in there. And they could believe whatever they wanted, he didn't care, he had something to do and he was going to do it.

Upon entering the bathroom he heard nothing but silence, but after a few seconds he started to hear sniffling, she was here alright, he looked around a little bit and found her sitting alone on the ground in a well hidden corner.

"You know, that's probably not a really clean place to sit." Kaiba said.

When she heard the voice Anzu's head shoot right up and glared at him with all her might, it didn't even took her one second before she was standing up in front of him. "You jerk!" She slapped him as hard as she could.

"I guess I deserved that one didn't I?"

Anzu looked up in surprise, that was the last thing she was expecting from him. But her surprise was quickly replaced by all the anger she accumulated toward him during the last month. "Damn right you deserve this, you are such a jerk and a cold hearted bastard." While yelling everything that came to her mind Anzu was holding his shirt with one hand and punching him in the chest with the other, Kaiba was letting her take out her anger, he couldn't really do anything to stop her and anyway she wasn't hitting that hard. "You don't have a heart of ice, you don't even have a heart at all, the only thing you care about it your stupid machine, you don't even know what it means to be human and I hate you, you hear me? I HATE YOU!" Anzu stopped punching him and was now crying in his chest, clutching his shirt with both hands.

Kaiba could feel his cheeks go a light shade of pink but he had too much on his mind to care, he was really confused by the girl in front of him, one second she was yelling at him, calling him everything she could think of and the next she was crying in his chest, clutching to him as if her life depended on it. He did the only thing he could think of, he put his arm around her, it always worked on Mokuba so why not on her. "I hate you Kaiba." Anzu repeated between sobs. Kaiba closed his eyes, he didn't understand why but these words had hurt him a lot.

"You should go home." Kaiba told her once she calmed down a little bit. "I'll call a limo, is that ok with you?"

Anzu nodded, still sobbing lightly, she really wanted to leave this place and when Kaiba is offering you a favour you have to be a fool to refuse.

88888888

Kaiba waited outside with her until the limo arrived, none of them said a word to the other but Anzu was still holding on him. Once the limo left with her it was lunch break, Kaiba walked back inside and decided to find a certain mutt he knew. He spotted him fast enough, he was walking toward the cafeteria with Tristan and Yugi, acting as if nothing was wrong. _How predictable. _Kaiba thought. He caught up with them in 3 seconds, he grabbed Joey by the collar and pined him against the closest wall.

"What's your problem Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"My problem is that you are the biggest idiot on this planet." Kaiba replied. "You are such an idiot you can't even see something just as obvious as the Geography teacher's nose." The Geography teacher was well known around the school for his enormous nose, it was impossible to miss it, it was just four time bigger than the average.

"What are you talking about Kaiba?" Joey asked. He was trying to force Kaiba to let him go but it was no use, even when Tristan went to help him they couldn't even make Kaiba move one inch or make him loosen his grip on Joey's collar.

Eventually, after 5 second of having Tristan literally on his back, Kaiba grew tired of this and threw both of them on the floor, he walked next to where Joey was lying and looked down at him. "Listen here mutt, there is nothing going on between me and Anzu, I kissed her only because I knew it would piss you off and you would be mad at her for a few days but this is way over the line. Do you have any idea just how much you are hurting her?"

"And what do you know about it?" Joey stood up.

"The fact that she was having a breakdown in the girls bathroom should give you a clue." Kaiba said.

"Nice try Kaiba, do you really expect me to believe you care about her?"

"Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I want her to throw herself off a cliff because of something I did. Now you know, I can't force you to believe me, do whatever you want with it, just don't blame it on me later." Kaiba started to walk away.

Joey watched him leave for a few seconds. "Kaiba wait. Where is she?"

Kaiba stopped and turned around. "I send her to her house." He answered before leaving.

888888

Ok things are getting better, and kinda romantic XD well now if you'll excuse me but I'm in vacation today, I didn't had a 4 days weekend in months and the temperature just went up to 10 Celsius degree, which is way over the season's average so if you'll excuse me I'm going outside to enjoy it.


	11. I'm not blushing

Good evening everyone, now that there is this new thing to answer review authors aren't authorised to write answer here...I don't really know what I think of this...on one side it's good that you don't have to wait a week for the answer...but I think it looks less socialble, but then again it alway took me 20 minutes to answer to all reviews lolll. Oh and today I saw the swetest thing, out little stupid prime minister sniffing coffee powder in a caracature show, I was so laughing on the ground at that one, and a video clip of george Bush named god is an american.

anyway, on with the story, oh and wish me luck, I'm planning on asking a guy out this week...that is if I don't cower out again...is cower even a wrod lollll.

Chapter eleven: I'm not blushing.

When Anzu woke up the next morning the first thing she remembered was crying in Kaiba's arms...after that she couldn't remember anything, she looked around and realised that she was in her room. _How did I get in there, the last thing I remember was Kaiba...Wait..he sent me home after he found me in the bathroom...Hey, what was he doing in the girl's bathroom anyway? Doesn't matter, I hate him._ Anzu thought while getting ready for school.

When she entered the dinning room she noticed that is was empty, she saw a note on the table from her parent saying they would be gone for the week, a smile made its way to her face, the first real one she had in weeks, she loved it when her parents were gone, she didn't have a good relationship with them...and what teen doesn't like to be home alone for a week. (a/n: I sure do)

But Anzu's happiness faded away soon after, she had to face another day at school with her friends ignoring her and after what happened with Kaiba she wasn't sure what was going to happen next time she was going to see him. She took her school bag and opened the door to leave.

"Hi Anzu!"

Anzu almost had an heart attack when she saw Yugi, Joey and Tristan in front of her, that was the last thing she expected. "Uhhh...Hi?"

"Those two over here have something to tell you." Yugi said with a big smile.

Anzu looked up at them, not daring to expect they really were doing what she wanted them to do. Joey was the one to talk first. "..Well you see...we want to tell you that...we know there is nothing going on between you and Kaiba and..."

"I think that what Joey is trying to say is that we are both idiots, and really stupid and..."

"We're really sorry." Joey and Tristan said at the same time.

"Do you forgive us?" Joey asked.

By now Anzu had tears in her eyes, she broke into a grin and she jumped on them, hugging them as hard as she could. "Of course I forgive you."

"Anzu...can't breath." Tristan said.

Anzu let them go and blushed a little. "Sorry about that."

"So, that's it? You really are forgiving us that easily?" Joey asked. "After all we did?"

Anzu nodded. "Yes. But-"

"I knew there was a but coming." Tristan said.

"You both owe me one favour, anything I ask."

They both blinked. "That's all?" Joey asked.

"Yes."

"And what is that favour?" Tristan asked.

Anzu shrugged. "No idea yet, I'll keep it for when I'll really need it, and you'll have no choice but to do as I say."

"We promise." They both said at the same time.

88888888888

"What made you change your mind anyway?" Anzu asked during the lunch break.

"Well..."

"...you see..."

"Kaiba had a little talk with them." Yugi said.

"Kaiba?" Anzu repeated.

"Yea, basically he said they were stupid not to see he kissed you just to annoy them."

"That doesn't sound like something Kaiba would do." Anzu said.

"Who knows, maybe he does have a crush on you after all." Tristan said.

"Let's not talk about this anymore." Yugi said, they all agreed and started talking about this and that.

888888888

Kaiba left the school with a long night of work ahead of him, his work had piled up in the last few days but now that he made things up for the stunt he pulled he thought he might be able to work. When he stepped outside the limo was already outside waiting for him, he started making his way toward it but at the same time Yugi and the other passed in front of him, they said nothing, but Joey and Tristan were glaring at him with all their might. Kaiba simply ignored them, they were glaring at him everyday so he was used to it...their silence, however, was something unusual but he pushed the thought in a corner of his mind, he had better things to do.

He was about to continue when caught a glimpse of Anzu, the two of them hadn't talk all day but Kaiba had no idea why he even cared about it. He snapped out of his 'observation' of Anzu's body and resumed his walk toward the limo. As soon as he got in, Mokuba greeted him with a big smile, something was up in the little kid's head, Kaiba knew it.

"You seem unusually happy, care to share the reason with me?" Kaiba said as he sat down in front of him.

"She's nice you know." Mokuba said.

Kaiba gave his brother a questioning look. "Who and what are you talking about?"

"Well Anzu of course." Mokuba said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth but Kaiba still had the same questioning look on his face. "Oh come on Seto, I saw the way you looked at her when she passed in front of you, you're lucky the guys are completely ignoring you or Joey and Tristan would have killed you."

"You're hallucinating Mokuba." Kaiba said, faking to concentrate on his laptop, but it was hard, especially with all the images of Anzu popping in his mind.

"Big Brother." Mokuba said in the sweetest yet evil voice. Kaiba looked up from the screen and saw his brother's face was only a few inches away from his own. "You're blushing."

"I am so not, Mokuba." Kaiba said, but it was too late.

A big grin appeared on Mokuba's face. "I can't believe it." The little kid jumped back on his seat with his grin growing wider by the minute. "You're in love with Anzu!"

"No I'm not." Kaiba said.

"Yes you are." Mokuba replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes I am!" It's only when he saw his brother's grin grew even wider that Kaiba realised what he said. "I-I meant-"

"Too late, you already admitted it Seto."

"I swear you'll pay for that Mokuba." Kaiba said, cursing inwardly, he couldn't believe he felt for that one...again.

"Come on big brother, what are you so afraid of anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Then why don't you ask her out?"

"...maybe because I don't want to" Kaiba said, but a certain part of his brain, part that Kaiba would like to destroy, was actually imagining what would happen if he did.

"You know Seto, that little shade of pink on your cheek is really making you look cute."

88888888

The next day after school Anzu told the guy she had something important to do and that she would meet up with them later. After they left she let out a sigh of resignation and turned around, that's when she saw him, the reason why she told her friends she had to stay: Seto Kaiba. She walked up to him, not really sure what to do but she knew she had to do it.

"Hi Kaiba." She said.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked bluntly, not even looking at her.

Well.." Anzu tried to ignore his tone, she had to do this if she ever wanted to feel good again. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what? Telling your little boyfriends that I kissed you to annoy them?"

"Well...yea, except for the boyfriends part."

Kaiba let out a small laugh. "Get real Mazaki, the only reason why I told them is because you were being overly pathetic and because I didn't want to have you ruin one of my uniforms again. If anything you should be apologizing for insulting me like you did."

"W-what?"

"You heard me, and trust me you had to really be pathetic for even me to take pity on you. Now get out of my way, I have better things to do than talk to worthless people like you." Kaiba said, pushing past her.

"You really are a JERK you know that?" Anzu yelled.

"Glad you finally noticed. It makes up my charm, something you are definitely lacking." Kaiba walked away with a smirk on his face.

"What a royal bastard." Anzu muttered to herself, on the outside she was angry, but inside it was another story, she felt like Kaiba had ripped off her heart and stepped on it on his way out. _Why? Why that jerk of all people? Why did I had to fall in love with Seto Kaiba himself._ Anzu yelled in her mind.

888888888

"Her Anzu are you ok?" Yugi asked when she stormed into the game shop.

"Yea, I just so happened to pass by Kaiba on my way here." Ok that wasn't the whole truth but she wasn't about to tell them she thanked him.

"You know what I do to feel better when that happens?" Joey said.

"No, what?" Anzu asked.

"Well first you have to close your eyes and imagine him."

Anzu closed her eyes and imagined the egoistical CEO known as Seto Kaiba.

"Now, for the easiest part, you just imagine yourself beating the crap out of him."

"You really do that?" Anzu asked.

"Yea, and it works. Come on try it."

"...Fine." An imaginary Anzu appeared in front of the imaginary Kaiba who seemed to be quite bored, the imaginary Anzu walked up to the imaginary Kaiba and raised her arm to punch him but just before she could hit him imaginary Kaiba grabbed imaginary Anzu's arm, pulled her closer to him and started kissing her passionately, it only took three seconds to imaginary Anzu before she gave him access to every part of her mouth he wanted to taste.

_Stupid imagination._ Anzu thought, forcing herself back to reality.

8888888888

Luckily for Anzu's sanity, the next day was Saturday, Joey and Tristan both got detention and Yugi had to help his grandfather so Anzu was left all alone, not that she really minded, she was a girl after all and all girls need a little solitude once in a while, so she was walking aimlessly around town.

"Get back here you rich punk."

When she heard those words Anzu turned around and saw a familiar kid running toward her and about 5 kids after him, that didn't look good. "Hey Mokuba!"

Mokuba stopped and looked around him to locate the familiar voice, as soon as he spotted Anzu he ran to hide behind her. When the five other children saw him with an older person they walked away as if nothing happened.

"Friends of yours?" Anzu asked.

"I guess you can say that." Mokuba said bitterly.

"Aren't you supposed to have at least three dozen bodyguards with you all the time?"

Mokuba laughed. "I have two, but I hate having them following me around and telling my bro what I did so I sneaked away." Mokuba explained.

"And got into trouble."

"I swear I didn't do anything. They are guys from my school that are always picking on me."

"Did you tell anyone?" Anzu asked.

"Yea, but it's not like anyone cares. I'm a rich kid you know, so everyone thinks I am a spoiled brat and that somewhere I deserve to get hurt for having everything I want. Seto is the only one who ever really cared about me but he can't really go and beat the crap out of twelve years olds and no matter how much time he talked to their parents or the principal it never changed anything."

"Why does the idea of Kaiba caring for anyone seem unbelievable to me?" Anzu said.

Mokuba smiled. "You had a fight with him right? He did seem in a bad mood yesterday." Mokuba said, thoughtfully.

"You mean you can actually know when he is in a good or a bad mood?" Anzu asked.

"Of course, he's my brother after all. And anyway you people just never saw the real Seto." Mokuba said.

"Than maybe you could present him to us one day." Anzu said bitterly. "I'm starting to get really annoyed by his royal ass attitude."

"You just don't understand him."

"Damn right I don't, one second he's acting all nice with me, he even calls a limo to take me back home and the next minute he says that I looked so pathetic that even he couldn't stop himself from pitying me." Anzu exploded.

"He's just trying to push you away." Mokuba said while Anzu was taking her breath back.

"What? Why?"

"Because you care, and I know he does too, that's just the way Seto is. People he trusted took advantage his trust more than one time so Seto is afraid to trust anyone, that's why he's always acting like a jerk, so no one would ever get close to him." Mokuba said.

"Why are you telling me that? Wouldn't your brother be mad?" Anzu asked.

Mokuba saw the bodyguards running toward him, he knew he was in for a week of being grounded. He stood up, ready to follow them back home. "Because I think my brother is hurting himself, I'm afraid I might lose him again and I think, no, I know that if anyone can help him it's you."

"Me? But like you said, I don't know him, you're his brother, you're the one who could help him."

"I tried, Seto trust me more than he trust himself, but no matter how much I tried to convince him he still won't open up. He need someone from outside our little world to help him and I think that person is you." Mokuba said.

"And why me?" Anzu asked.

"Because he has a crush on you, why else do you think he's trying to push you away, he knows he does and that's what's scaring him, he doesn't want to." Mokuba said, running to meet up with the angry looking bodyguard.

"Kaiba...has a crush on me?" Anzu repeated oin disbelief.

8888888888

Ok end of this chapter, I hope you like it, I sure had fun writing this, especially the imaginary Kaiba and Anzu scene lollll. Anyway drop a little review on your way out.

oh and before you start thinking Kaiba is OC well he's in love you know, and loves make you stupid, I should know, I'm in love.


	12. Revelation

Ok new chapter, and blablabla don'T have much to say I'm in a bad mood again, alright but just for you I'll force a smile and, well... since I can't answer to the review here well...I have nothing to say anyway except this is really muchy muchy stuff.

Chapter twelve: Revelation

"Hey Mokuba wait!" Anzu yelled, but it was no use. Mokuba had already left, or he was just pretending that he didn't hear her. Because he has a crush on you. These words kept repeating over and over again in her mind. She shook her head, there was no way what Mokuba said could be true, it was impossible that Kaiba

had a crush, even less on her. "He's probably just imagining things."

888888888 way later that evening.

"What are you doing?"

Kaiba turned his head to look at his little brother. "Nothing much, just thinking," He answered, looking back at the ceiling.

"About Anzu, I presume."

"Would you stop that already, how many times will I have to tell you that I don't have any feelings toward Mazaki," Kaiba said, irritated.

"Fine," Mokuba laid down on his back next to his brother and stared at the bedroom ceiling.

"Fine?"

"Yea, I give up, since it's obvious that no matter how much I'll try, I'll never be able to make you accept the fact that you have a crush on her," Mokuba taunted.

"Why should I accept the fact that I have a crush on her since I absolutely don't have one?" Kaiba asked.

"See what I mean? Really, Seto you should stop lying to yourself like that, you'll feel much better."

"Who says I'm not feeling well?"

"Don't play stupid with me, I know you, you've been spacing out a lot lately, probably thinking about her, you are having trouble concentrating, you barely eat, sleep and you are always in a bad mood. All this is because you are denying your feelings," Mokuba said.

"That's plain ridiculous." Kaiba said.

Mokuba sighed. "Like I said, it's no use," He left the room, leaving his brother alone with his thoughts.

Kaiba let out a sigh too, what if his brother was right? After all, he did know about him thinking about Anzu all the time. "I need some fresh air." Kaiba told himself.

8888888888

"Anzu, care to explain this?" Anzu's father said, showing her a piece of paper.

Anzu took it and saw it was from school, what could be wrong, her grades didn't go down and she didn't get into any trouble. As she read she came across the dreaded 2 words 'skipped school'. That must have been the day Kaiba sent her home after founding her in the bathroom...and she was still wondering why he was in the girl's bathroom in the first place.

"It's nothing, I just wasn't feeling that well so I had to come home," Anzu said.

"Without telling your teacher?"

"My...friends brought me home, I guess they forgot to tell it to the teacher," Anzu lied.

"Little girl, such things are completely irresponsible, you aren't allowed to leave school unless a teacher says you can do so, what do you think the neighbors will say once they learn our girl skips school, as if it wasn't enough already that you are going to a public school way below our rank and that you 'hang out' with those low life boys you call friends, I wouldn't even hire one of them as a servant even if I was the one getting paid."

"Can't we have one conversation without you starting to insult them?" Anzu yelled.

"Do you have any idea what all our friends are saying about you. You should know it's not proper for a girl of your rank to hang around such people, especially boys. Who knows what they could do to you, what would the neighbor think if you fall pregnant, did you ever think once about our reputation?" Her mom said.

"And did you ever think about what I want? How many times will I have to tell you that we are friends and nothing more. And I don't care about stupid money or position. We aren't in the medieval era anymore, no one cares about those things. It's completely stupid and I don't care what you guys want me to do with my life, there is no way I'm going to pass my entire life in a house raising children, nor let you marry me to the one who gives the best offer!" Anzu yelled.

"Watch what you say to your parents, we raised you better than that," Her father said.

"Anzu, by now you should know that the role of a woman is to always be there for her husband and family. A woman of our rank doesn't work." Her mom said.

"There you go again with 'our rank' we aren't better than anyone, we're in the 21st century, live in your own time." Anzu said.

"That's it little girl, just look how badly those guys are influencing you. I don't want you to see them ever again." Her father said

"What? You can't do that, they're my friends!"

"Well I just did, one day you'll realize that we're doing that for your own good. They'll only ruin your life."

"Like you care about my own good, with you everything is about reputation and status," Anzu left the house, slamming the door behind her.

888888888

Not that far away from there Kaiba was taking his little walk through the park. _Things can't continue that way, I haven't been able to work properly in a month...ever since that weekend in the woods. It can't be possible that Mokuba is right, I can't have a crush on her, I spent the last 8 years alone and there's no way I can care about her now. Not after all this time._

_Then why can't I stop thinking about her? No matter what I do I still think about her all the time. I tried to completely ignore her, make her hate me and even help her and I still can't get her out of my mind. What if Mokuba is right? He does have this weird tendency to know what I think better than I do,_

_especially when it concerns my feelings... so is it really possible that even with all the precaution I took to make sure I never trust anyone else but Mokuba_

_I ended up falling for her?_

"Bastards."

Kaiba stopped walking and looked around him, the voice was soft and sobbing and seemed to be talking to no one in particular. He also had a weird feeling that he knew that voice. He resumed walking and soon saw the source of the insult.

88888888888

Anzu was standing in the middle of the small bridge, laying against the rail and looking down in the black water with tears running down her face. She was freezing. She had been in such a hurry to leave that she didn't take the time to take her coat and now she was paying the price, but for nothing she would go back in that house.

Suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulder and her whole body tensed up, she saw a coat on her shoulder and quickly turned around to find herself staring into two deep blue eyes. She tried her best to glare at him, he was the last person she wanted to see her in that state. "What do you want Kaiba? Remind me just how pathetic I look, you couldn't help yourself but pity me again? What the hell do you want?" She yelled at him.

Kaiba didn't move, she had every rights to be mad at him after what he said to her but he wanted to know. He needed to know even if his entire brain was yelling at him to get away from her. "You're going to catch a cold."

"Like you care," Anzu spat.

"Maybe I do," Kaiba replied, he put his arms on the rail and looked in the distance, Anzu did the same, not sure what else she should do and the two of them stayed like that for about 5 minutes in complete silence, Kaiba was the one who broke it. "So, what are you doing out here without a coat on?"

"That's none of your business, Kaiba," She replied.

"Explain to me why as soon as I try to be nice to you, you are the one acting like a jerk," Kaiba said, still calm.

Anzu blinked...he was right, he gave her his coat, he talked to her without any insult and she was acting like...like him. "I just needed some fresh air."

"...I think there's more to it then that," Anzu stayed silent. "When I arrived you were cursing someone, who was it?"

At that moment Anzu simply exploded. "My stupid parents, I hate them so much, they are only a couple of snob who only care about the image they're showing. They even told me that they don't want me to see my friends again and pretty much called me a slut because I hang around boys. I wish they could just get out of my life."

"You should be careful about what you wish for, it might come true," Kaiba said.

"That would be the best thing that could happen to me."

Kaiba looked at her. "Then I guess you are just as stupid as I am," But he was more talking to himself than to her.

"What?" Anzu had no idea what he meant by that.

"I lost my parents you know, and that's far from being the best thing that happened to me." Kaiba said.

"It's different, at least your parents cared about you, mine don't, and I wouldn't mind them disappearing," Anzu spat.

"Is that so? Do you have any idea how hard it is to live without any parents? You have a house, they pay for your cloths, food, school, everything you need, if they were to die tomorrow you would probably have to drop out of school and work to live and you'll probably have a pathetic job with a salary not even good enough for one person," Kaiba said.

"Just look who is talking, your the richest guy in all Japan, you only have to lift a finger and everyone will do anything you ask. So you passed from normal kid with his parents to a rich brat so what do you know about all of this?"

That made Kaiba lose his patience and yell at her. "You know nothing about my past so stop talking like you know every detail of my life!" He stopped instantly when he saw tears started to fall down Anzu's eyes.

"I just don't want them to separate me from my friends, I don't want to be like them but they just don't understand that. No matter what I do it's never enough for them. They always make me feel like I'm a shame to the family." She said between sobs.

Kaiba's eyes softened, for some weird reason he wanted to comfort her...maybe Mokuba wasn't that wrong after all. Kaiba put his hand on her shoulder, when she

looked up at him he gave her a soft smile, a real one, Anzu just couldn't believe it, Seto Kaiba could smile. Just then she did the last thing Kaiba was expecting...and probably the last thing she was expecting herself, she kissed him.

Kaiba was shocked by her behavior but quickly recovered his senses. That's when he realized that once again his brother was right, he wanted this, and he started to kiss her back. However the kiss didn't last for long, as soon as Anzu felt him kissing her back she realized what she was doing and backed away quickly.

"Oh my gosh. I-I'm so sorry. I re-really don't..." She never finished her sentence, what could she say after what she did so she tried to run away.

However Kaiba was faster than her and he caught her before she even could take three steps. Anzu turned around to look at him, getting mentally ready for a flow of insult and for Kaiba telling her just how pathetic she is. To her surprise, she saw no anger in his eyes, his icy eyes looked like they had melted, they looked so warm and seemed to show happiness, Anzu felt a light blush coming to her face.

"You'll catch a cold out here, I'll take you home."

Kaiba's voice broke her train of thought, she looked up at him and simply nodded, she was too tired to thing about anything anyway.

They walked next to each other for 5 minutes in complete silence, until Anzu asked something that had been bugging her for a while. "Kaiba?"

"Hum?"

"Earlier, when I said if my parents died, that would be the best thing that could happen to me. You said that I was just as stupid as you. What did you mean?" She asked, curiously.

Kaiba sighed, he suddenly looked quite uneasy. "I...lost my mother when I was really young, so my father was alone to take care of me and Mokuba. He was working so much I almost never saw him, he never had the time to take care of me. I was stupid and had no idea just how hard it was for him to support both of us alone. One day I had a fight with him. I reproached him to never have any time for me and to be a bad father, to name just those two, let's just say I'm not proud of what I said. Then I said those words: "My life would be better if you were dead." He left to go to work, the next time I saw him was at his funeral."

Anzu stayed silent. She had no idea what to say.

"Those words, they still haunt me today…My life is not as pink as people think, I didn't become rich overnight, if I had known what was going to happen I would have never talked to Gozaburo in the first place and trust me I would give all that away anytime to get my parents back,"

They stayed silent for another few minutes. "Why are you telling me all that?" Anzu asked.

"You tell me, all I know is that I'm going to regret it tomorow when you'll go repeat everything I told you to your friends."

"I'll never do that." Anzu protested.

"If you say so." Kaiba said, the sarcasm in his voice was eveident. "You're home," Kaiba stated, just to end this conversation, he was getting rather uncomfortable.

Anzu realized that she was in front of her house already, that passed too fast to her liking. She gave Kaiba his coat, thanked him and started to walk toward the house. When she was a few meters from him, she turned around and called him. "Kaiba." When he looked at her she gave him a soft smile. "It's not your fault you know."

Kaiba nodded slightly and walked away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

There ya go, mushy stuff isn't it, but don't we love mushy stuff (give jealous glare to Anzu) lolll. anyway...yea I have nothing else to say except that my lovelife suck... no matter how much I try I can't bring myself to talk to the guy and it's really starting to get to me (why do you think I write less, I can be 3 days without feeling to do nothing)


	13. Finally

Ok, I'm back from my vacation (That did me a lot of good) all my problems are still there (well, only one actually but it should be over soon) I decided to spend more time living my life and less playing on the comp, today was my first day of school (of course it took me more than one day to write this chapter lolll) it was ...nice, getting back into a routine is good but I'm sick and my throat is on fire. I also have to say that I wont keep up the one update a week, I'll update but when I feel like it.

I asked before leaving what you wanted for that sequel of double is trouble on a forum loll (I wanted to try that thing) of course no one ever look at other's profile so no one answered but I don't care, just tell me what you would like in the review of that chapter.

Ok, now that I read a little bit of my last chapter (I couldn't remember what I wrote) let's get started. I even have my lovely bird Remises with me to inspire me (he keeps glaring daggers at me and planting his nails in my skin, he's a birdy version of Kaiba: he scares all my other birds he's never happy, never plays and yells at me every time I get too near him and try to take care of him or be nice to him.)

And of course I have no idea what to write so I'll just write anything and everything that cross my mind until this chapter takes form.

Chapter thirteen: Finally.

As soon as she stepped foot into her house, Anzu went strait for her bedroom. She didn't want to see her parents, not that she ever wanted to see them anyway. For hours she just laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what just happened: She kissed Kaiba and that jerk (yes jerk) kissed her back, now she had no idea what to think of any of this. Why couldn't he act like himself and laugh at her, insult her and leave her all alone out in the cold like she knew the real Kaiba would have done. What was she supposed to do now? Do as if nothing ever happened? Go talk to him? Should she even be expecting anything out of this?

Anzu sighed "I need some female friends." (an: I just like that quote so much)

Of course there was Mai, but really, why would she want to share her love problem with Mai of all people, unless she wanted to end up wearing a slutty outfit and locked in a closet with Kaiba. A laughing smile appeared on her face. _That wouldn't be so bad, except for the slutty outfit part...That's it girl, you're definitely crazy, you are considering getting locked in a closet with Kaiba! KAIBA!_

"I need a life, too."

8888888888888

Kaiba himself wasn't too sure what to think either. At first, he went to take a walk for the sole purpose of clearing his mind, but now he was even more confused and he was feeling a lot of contradictory feelings. A part of him was yelling that he just did the most stupid thing in his life, that feelings were for weak. Another part of him was telling him that he was only going to get hurt and the last one was telling that he hadn't been as happy as he was when she kissed him in a long time.

And of course he was wondering what he was supposed to do now, he was so confused that he had no idea what he wanted anymore. Should he talk to her, or act as if nothing ever happened 'again'? Is whole common sense was telling him to just forget about all of this, but still there was this tiny little voice telling him to go for it, go for what? he wasn't entirely sure himself.

8888888888888

Life was really against him the next day. No matter how much he wanted to avoid her he kept seeing her everywhere, in every hallways and every classroom. Kaiba

just couldn't wait to get out of there as soon as class was over. When they finally got out of the hell people called school, Kaiba followed his usual routine: he waited until most of the students were gone before leaving the classroom, He really hated to be trapped in a staircase with 300 other students, yelling and pushing like it would make them get home any faster.

Once he was out, Kaiba decided to walk home, it was only 30 minutes away. He had nothing to do and he really needed to clear his mind, hopefully this time would

be more successful than the last one. Halfway though, he decided to stop, he sat down on a bench at his usual spot in the domino park: a secluded area in a corner of the park, next to the lake. No one ever went there, it was one of the rare place where Kaiba could get utter peace, which is always a good thing once in a while. For about 10 minutes he stayed there without moving, just looking at the frozen lake, trying to put order into his thoughts, the November weather was starting to kick in with the cold, yet there still wasn't any snow.

"You know, if this continues I'm going to think that you are stalking me Kaiba."

Kaiba sighed, he didn't need to turn around to know that it was Anzu standing behind him. "I was here first you know, so technically you are the one stalking me."

"If you say so, I don't want to argue about something so stupid," She sat down next to him. "Are we going to keep avoiding each other for a long time because from the looks of it, we're terribly bad at it."

"What makes you think I'm avoiding you?"

"Come on Kaiba, I saw you taking the long way to your classroom more than once today," Anzu said.

"What tells you that I just didn't want to walk a little."

"Whatever, that's a pathetic excuse you know. For my part I, at least, admit that I was trying to stay as far away as possible from you, but it seems to be an impossible task since I ended up seeing you everywhere. Even when I was going at places I would have never expected to see you."

Kaiba looked at her. "Maybe that proves just how little you know about me."

"Maybe that's because you never let anyone near you."

"Maybe I just don't want people to know me." Kaiba said.

"But why not? What are you so afraid of that you won't even let anyone a chance to know you?" Anzu asked.

"I thought you said I was ashamed of myself," Kaiba said.

"Are you?"

Kaiba never answered the question, for the simple reason that he didn't know the answer himself.

"You really should give people a chance, what's the worst that can happen anyway?"

"You really want me to answer that question? I have a long list of reasons why I won't trust anyone again, you really want to hear them?" Kaiba was starting to loose his cool, he hated it when people were trying to pry in his world, and even more when it was Anzu because a part of him wanted to let her.

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want to, you know? I can understand that."

Kaiba looked at her with confusion written all over his face, first she ask him to tell him about his life and the next second she tells him he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. That was probably one of the most expressive face she ever saw on Kaiba.

"Did I say something wrong?" Anzu asked, what exactly did she said to make him react like this.

"You're weird, you know?" Kaiba said.

"..."

"Each time someone comes to talk to me I just glare at them and tell them to get lost, they never bother me again, yet no matter how many times I insult you, you keep coming back, trying to be nice to me. Why exactly do you want to know me that much, why don't you just give up? I made it to you already that I didn't want anything to do with you."

"Because you're a nice person, I just have to look at Mokuba to see it, Mokuba's the sweetest boy I've ever seen and you're the one who raised him that way."

"That's...that's because I didn't want him to end up like me."

Anzu gave him a questioning look. "But then why-"

"I'm not stupid Anzu, nor blind. I'm fully aware that the way I live isn't good, no one should be alone, I know that, but that's the way I was raised to be. I never had a choice in that matter. What power do you think a 8- year- old kid holds against Gozaburo?" The voice in his head was yelling at him to stop. He wasn't supposed to talk to her, he wasn't supposed to talk to anyone. But then why couldn't he stop? What if...he really had a crush one her?

"But Gozaburo is dead now, what is keeping you from doing what you always wanted?" Anzu asked.

"Ever since the day my parents died I was never allowed to do as I please, whether I was at the orphanage or with Gozaburo. Forgetting all you've been raised to do isn't something easy, you know? Nor is it easy to forget that everyone I trusted stabbed me in the back as soon as they had the chance." Kaiba said.

"I guess not, but staying all alone won't help at all you know?" Anzu said. "Did you ever really try to change?"

Kaiba didn't even hesitated before answering her questions. "Because I was fine with the way I was. I didn't want to trust people to begin with, after everything they did to me, why would I want to trust anyone again?"

"But then why are you telling me all this?" Anzu asked.

She could read surprise all over his face. "I...have no idea," He said. "I guess, you're the first person who really tried to understand me."

Kaiba looked at her, she was shivering, the temperature was dropping quickly, he hadn't realized so much time had passed already. She was going to catch a cold

like that. He removed his coat and put it on Anzu's shoulders. "Come on Anzu, it's getting late."

The two of them walked next to each other for about 15 minutes before making it to Anzu's house.

"Well, I'm home," Anzu said, handing him his coat back.

Kaiba took it, all the time they walked he was thinking. Thinking about what she told him. He looked at her in the eyes and everything became clear to him, to hell with Gozaburo and all the others, they weren't worth him messing up his whole life because of them. He softly grabbed Anzu by the waist and kissed her. When he let go of her, she looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

Kaiba smiled. "This time I really meant to."

88888888888

Done for this chapter, I'm short 100 words of what I usually do but who cares, I decided that I was putting too much on myself, life has to be fun and I'm doing this to have fun, funny how I just started to see life another way. But I feel so much better. don't forget to drop in a review lolll


	14. the beginning of a friendship

Chapter fourteen: The beginning of a friendship.

Anzu laid down on her bed. She hadn't feel that high in a long time. Kaiba kissed her and said that he meant it. Not even her mother telling her it wasn't right for a girl her age to be outside at this time could erase the smile on her face. She sighed as she remembered his eyes when he told her those words. She couldn't help but giggle at just how stupid she probably looked, but she didn't care.

Flashback

_"This time I really meant to."_

_Anzu looked up at him. There was no way she heard that right, right? But when she saw his eyes, she saw he was serious, and he was still holding her too. "Why the sudden change of mind?"_

_Kaiba shrugged. Anzu couldn't help but notice that he looked like a totally different person, maybe that was the real Kaiba. "What you said, I thought about it a lot lately, I just couldn't take those words out of my mind."_

_"Could you remind me of what I said? Cause I said a lot of things lately," Anzu said._

_"About everything I guess. You asked me earlier if I ever really tried to change."_

_"Yeah, and you said no because you were fine with the way you were," Anzu said._

_Kaiba nodded. She could tell he was uneasy, as if he was fighting with himself. "I said I was, but I'm not anymore. Lately I can't even look at myself in the_

_mirror anymore. I'm not sure about this, but I'm willing to trust you if it can make me feel better. After all, you said it yourself, I don't have anything to_

_lose at this point."_

End flashback.

8888888888

Kaiba slowly opened the door of the mansion. He softly closed it behind him and began walking toward his bedroom, making as little noise as he could so he wouldn't wake his little brother. When he crossed the darkened the living-room, the light came on,flooding the room with light and startling Kaiba. He turned around and saw Mokuba sitting on the couch with a severe expression on his face.

"Where were you?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba sighed. "Mokuba, how many times will I have to tell you to stop waiting for me each time I get home late and to not do that."

Mokuba just giggled. "So, did you had fun with Anzu?"

"And what makes you think that I was with Anzu?" Kaiba asked.

"You're only in that much of a good mood when you see her," Mokuba said.

Kaiba wondered how his brother could even tell in what mood he was in; he had enough trouble knowing himself. "I'm so not discussing this with you," He said, picking Mokuba up and taking him to his room.

"So that mean you admit you were with her?" Mokuba said as they climbed the stairs.

"Fine, I was with her, happy now? But I'm still not talking about it with you," Kaiba said letting him fall on his bed.

"You're so mean. Does that mean that she's my step-sister?" Mokuba asked.

"Goodnight kid," Kaiba said, closing the door. He went to his room, closed the door and leaned against it. Mokuba asked a good question, but he had no idea what the answer was.

88888888888

The next day at school, everything was normal. Well, as normal as things can be two weeks before Christmas. Exams, homework, and Joey making a fool of himself

once again in front of the whole school.

"Come back here you jerk! I'm not done talking to you!" Joey yelled.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I don't understand the mutt language," Kaiba said, turning his back to him once again.

"I already told you to stop calling me a mutt," Joey said though gritted teeth.

"Or else you'll what, bark at me?"

"I'm warning you Kaiba, don't test me."

"I don't really need to, you're doing a really good job all by yourself. I don't even have to do anything to make you mad...Maybe you should ask a vet to check you out for rabies."

"Why you!" Joey tried to jump on Kaiba, but Tristan and Yugi grabbed him, causing all three to fall on the ground at Kaiba's feet.

"You three are the most pathetic people I've ever seen, and trust me, I see pathetic people everyday," Kaiba said before turning back and leaving.

"Joey, when will you just drop it? Every day you pick a fight with Kaiba and every day you're making a fool of yourself," Anzu said. "Seriously I think even Kaiba's getting tired of it."

"She's right Joey," Yugi said. "If you get into one more fight you'll be suspended for a week."

"Why does the principal keep threatening me, but he never says anything to Kaiba?" Joey complained, getting up.

"Well, it could be that Kaiba owns the school," Tristan said, of course that wasn't true but...then again, who knew?

"Or it could be because Kaiba never hit you. All he does is take a step aside and you fall flat on the face," Anzu said.

"Just who's side are you on anyway?" Joey asked.

"Come on guys, let's not argue over this again," Yugi said. The last thing he wanted was for another fight to happen.

"Go on without me. I, uh...have to see the math teacher to ask him a few questions. I'll see you at the game shop," Anzu said, waving goodbye to her friends as they left the school. She waited until she was sure they were far enough (as if they'll stay at school on purpose once it was over) before stepping out herself.

She looked everywhere around her but couldn't see anyone, she sighed. "I guess I took too long," Not two seconds later, a pair of strong arms grabbed her by her

waist and kissed her.

"I'm a really patient person," Kaiba said when he let her go.

"What a way to greet someone. You should learn some manners."

"Fine, what took you so long?"

"You call that manners?" Anzu asked.

"You're starting to annoy me, you know? I might just go back to my mansion."

"Fine, it doesn't really matter anyway," Anzu said.

"So, why did you wanted me to stay anyway?" Kaiba asked.

"Isn't it obvious? But if you really want my friends to kill you and the whole world to know about us I'll just kiss you in front of everyone."

"I'll admit that was a stupid question," Kaiba said, her words finally sunk in. "What do you mean by 'us'?"

"Huh...That's a really good question. What do you think?"

Kaiba stopped to contemplate all of this, after Mokuba asked him the same question he just couldn't stop thinking about it and he still didn't know. "I...have no idea. But I don't think it would be wise to...get seriously involved."

Anzu smiled at Kaiba's choice of words, typical. But then again, she couldn't expect him to say that he wasn't ready or even afraid to get involved. it was still Kaiba after all, and anyway she wasn't sure it was a really good idea either. After all, she knew nothing of him. "I guess we'll stay friends. I have to go now or the others will get worried about me and I don't think it would be pretty if they see us together," Anzu said.

Kaiba simply nodded before she left. He stayed there for a short time, just looking at her running toward the game shop, wondering if he had taken the right decision and what was going to happen next.

888888888

Do I dare to stop here? yes I do, sorry this is short but it's better than nothing, I had a terrible week full of exam. Anyway, now the fun is about to begin, don't forget to review.


	15. Second thought

There you go everyone, I discovered that losing time in class could be usefull, I didn't write that much in a long time, I'm sorry for the one month and a half delay but then again I guess most of you deserve it because I less than half the number of review I usually get, which quite disapointed me, especially since this story had a high number of review to all the other chapters. anyway, none of you ever read to author note so on with the story...

Oh by the way, finals are comming in a month and a half, I have a lot of things to do and project due soon, however since I'm actually writing in class I'm not sure how it will affect my writing. And I won't make any comment about my summer vacation, I probably won't go on any trip since I have to work before college starts.

Chapter fifteen: Second thoughts.

Kaiba was sitting in his big leather chair, in front of a table big enough for tweny people, it was one of the biggest office of Kaiba Corp. He kept playing with his pen, twirling it around his fingers and drawing doodles on 'important' papers. It helped him to clear his mind...and to look like he was actually paying attention to all the crap the man in front of him was babling about. He was in a meeting to see possible deals with another company, it took fifteen minutes for him to decide that this deal wasn't worth anything for him. This man was just another average CEO who was trying to make himself a name by associating his company with Kaiba Corp. The only reason why he didn't throw the guy out was because he was giving him a reason to not work, after all, he was curently in a meeting so no one would come and bother him with more nonsence so he was free to let his mind wander.

All his thoughts were centred on Anzu and the little talk he had with her only an hour ago. He was starting to doubt that getting aquaintance with her was a good idea. All his life he had been alone, he never had any friend, he had no idea how it felt and he had always been fine that way. Was she doing that just because he kissed her? Was she expecting him to love her back?

He sighed inwardly, girls were such a mystery to him. Why did he kiss her in the first place anyway? At first he believe he wasn't thinking straight that day, after staying so long with the geek squad but it wasn't the first time he was forced to spend a prolongued period of time with them and he never had any urge to kiss her before. He also wondered for a while if it could have been plain physical attirance, after all, he had to admit that Anzu was beautiful but he had seen a lot of women who were a lot more gorgeous than her. So he was back at the beginning: He had no idea what went though his mind at those times.

There was another mystery in his mind, why did he let her get so close to him in the first place? Ok they weren't that close but no one has ever gotten this close to him except for Mokuba. Why didn't he just push her away like he did to everyone else? Why did he even...agree to be friend with her? Second thoughts were not something he was used too because he never did anything he didn't know all the possible outcomes, yet, what he might be about to do, or let happen, could change his whole way of life but he had no idea how and just how bad it could turn out. All his life he had build up a wall around himself to make sure that no one would ever be able to hurt him like it happened in the past and so far it always worked perfectly so why did he let her shake up that little world?

Kaiba looked up from his drawings and saw his reflection on the window, he frowned at his own image, a cold hearted CEO who had shut himself from the outside world, it was making him sick. That was the reason why, it was because he couldn't stand himself anymore that he let Anzu have her way with him. Suddenly he didn't want to be there, surounded by all these people who were so much like him: arrogant heartless bastards who wouldn't even care if a kid got killed right in front of them. He didn't want to be like them and the more he realilsed that it was exactly what he was becoming the more he started to hate himself.

"That's enough!" Kaiba said, standing up, he really needed to get out of this place. "This deal is worthless for me, do you actually believe that just because I'm still a teenager I would fall for your crap? I have more important things to do than lose my time with you." He said before walking out of the office.

XXXXXX

When Kaiba opened the door of his mansion it was already passed midnight. He had spent the whole evening working in his office, working kept his mind occupied, preventing him from thinking about anything, by anything he mostly meant Anzu and all the questions that were coming with her.

As he went through the living-room he found his little brother sleeping on the couch, a faint smile made its way to the older sibling's face, no matter how many times he told him not to wait for him, the little kid still ended up falling asleep on the couch…maybe he should come home earlier. He gently picked him up and brought him to his room, he stayed there for a while, just enjoying the peacefull smile that appeared on Mokuba's face as he stroke his hair.

XXXXXXX

When he woke up the next morning it took him a little while to realize that he was still in his little brother's room. He turned around and saw his little brother still sleeping peacefully next to him. He carefully got out of the bed, making sure not to wake Mokuba and silently walked out of the room, not without thinking that he probably wouldn't see his brother for the rest of the day, he didn't see his brother much lately, he was always gone before the kid even woke up and when he came back his brother was sleeping on the couch.

After a quick breakfast, which consited as one toast and a back coffee, which would probably be the only thing he would ate today, Kaiba took the limo to go to Kaiba Corp in order to work a little before school started, christmas was approaching quickly so his work was doubled.

XXXXXXX

"You look like you have a lot on your mind."

Kaiba gave Anzu a questionning look, just like the previous day, the two of them waited after school and walked slowly, the air was getting cooler, after all, November was almost over. He stayed silent for a while, as if to weight the possible consequences of his answer. "Maybe I do." There was an awkward silence between them. "Why do you care to know about me?" He asked the question that had been bothering him for the previous day.

"Why do you want to know?"

Not pointing out that he had asked the question first, he decided to gave her a straight answer. "No one ever bothered to try and know me. I can't help but think that you may have a hidden reason."

"Of course I have a reason." Anzu said. "But it's in no way a secret or anything. I just want to, I'm sure that deep down you are a nice guy. I just have to look at Mokuba, he wouldn't be so nice if you hadn't been just has nice to him."

"So, am I just a new mystery for you to solve? Another lost soul you want to save?" Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Of course not!" Anzu exclaimed.

"What is the reason then?" Kaiba asked, his anger rising slowly, it wasn't like him to be so open to someone and he wasn't sure he like to make himself vulnerable lilke that.

"I...I just want to know you, I want to be your friend."

"Why?"

"Because...I just want to, and... I think you need it."

A knowing smirk appeared on his lips. "So, you only pity me." He said with what sounded like indiference.

"That's not it at all! I just want to be your friend, you can ask me all you want, my answer won't change. I want to show you what it is to have peole you can rely on because I think it could help you to feel better with youself, I think you need it, but I'd never dare to pity anyone, I think it's insulting."

Kaiba stayed silent for a while, just looking at her, it surprsed him everyday how she could always guess right about people's problems. Her opinion on pity also surprised him, she said she considered pity as disgusting. A faint smile appeared on his lips at the thought, it wasn't even noticeble unless you looked at it really closely but it was still a smile and that was something. Pity actually disgusted him, he couldn't stand getting pity from anyone, in his childhood he had recieved enough pity to last him for a lifetime, from strangers passing in front of the orphanage and the maids from the mansion after Gozaburo adopted him, none of them ever did anything to help him. "Insulting you say?"

Anzu was startled to hear him talk after such a long silence, once she registered what he said she nodded. "Yea, people don't need pity, it doesn't help them in any way, it only makes them feel more miserable. They just stay there, saying "poor little kid" but they don't do anything to help. Personnaly I think you should be proud of someone who was able to get back on his feet after a tragedy and if he can't get up on his own, then just help him, pity only destroys people."

"You really are different, you know that?" Kaiba said, in all his life he had never met someone like her and, every time he talked to her, she kept surprising him.

"Huh? How is that?"

Kaiba shrugged. "I don't know, you are just...different I guess, the way you see things is different from most people...and I believe I like that."

XXXXXXX

"Come on Anzu, you've been staying after school for two weeks now. And don't give me that crap about asking help from the teachers, you already ace almost every tests, the only one who have better grades than you is Kaiba because he pays the teachers." Joey said.

Anzu had to bite her lower lips to refrain herself from taking kaiba's defence, Joey's accusation was false and stupid but she didn't want to risk them learning about her and Kaiba just now, so she told her friends that she was staying back to work on small problems she had in maths. Actually, for the past two weeks her and Kaiba had been walking together after school, talking about stuff. So far it wasn't anything important or personnal, just random chat, but Anzu didn't want to push him and see all her efforts go to waste, or to let her friends waste all her efforts.

"So Maybe I have good grades, but I work for them Joey."

"You always had good grades yet you never spent that much time studying." Joey argued back.

Anzu took in a deep breath, why had Joey chose this moment to use his brain.

"Come on Anzu, we're friends, you know you can tell us everything." Joey pleaded.

Anzu sweatdropped, she was certain that Kaiba didn't count as everything, knowing Joey, he would think that Kaiba was harassing her and even probably abusing her, which would lead him to violent acts against Kaiba, either that or he would never talk to her again, judging from a past experience.

"Maybe our little Anzu has a boyfriend." Tristan said, he just had to bring that up again.

"What?" Both Joey and Anzu said at the same time. Anzu couldn't believe just how near to the truth Tristan was and Joey, who had an habit to always believe what everyone said even if said person didn't have any proof, couldn't believe that a guy had the guts to get anywhere near Anzu.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Anzu said, but her cheeks were quickly turning red at the thought of her and Kaiba being together. _Not good, you know you shouldn't think about such things, you are only friends._

"Guys, stop it already." Yugi pleaded. However, since Joey and Tristan had a tendency to believe even their own funny ideas, there was nothing he could do to stop them now that they were started.

"No way!" Joey said, seeing Anzu's blush. "So it's true, you really have a boyfriend."

"I can't believe our little Anzu is becoming a woman." Tristan said, feigning to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"Guys..." Yugi tried again, Anzu was really starting to get mad and Yugi knew it wouldn't be pretty once she would have enough. She really hated it when they were talking about her love life, expecially since she never had one, thanks to Joey who kept scaring every guys.

"Well I'm against it, what do we know about him? He could hurt you or put you pregnant...Oh my god! you didn't do **_That_** with him right?...right?"

"Joey." Anzu said in an exasperated attempt to make him stop, people were starting to stare and the last thing she needed was for people to start spreading rumor about her being pregnant.

Unfortunately Joey, who didn't even let her place one word, took the way she said his name as admiting that he was right. "Just wait until I get my hands on that creep, I'll show him for doing this to you, just give me his name and- Hey watch it money bags!" Joey said when Kaiba pushed him out of his way.

"My mistake, I actually intented to make you fall on your knees, which is were you belong, I'll have to be more carefull next time." Kaiba said.

"You jerk, you did that on purpose." Joey said.

"Of course I did, first, because you were in my way and second, because of that comment you said about me paying the teachers. Unlike you I actually know how to use my brain for other purposes then barking so I don't need to pay the teachers, and if I really wanted to waste money away on teachers it would be so they'll apply the rule that states that dogs like you aren't allowed in this school." Kaiba said, turning around and leaving the enraged Joey behind.

"Why this little, Just wait until I get my hand on him." Joey said, he kept ranting all the way to the cafeteria and for at least half of lunch break. Anzu just stayed silent and kept a small smile on her lips, at least he had completely forgotten about her supposed pregnancy.

ZZZZZZZZZ

That's it folks, I hope you enjoyed it just as much as me, I'll update faster from now on...at the condition that I get decent reviewing compared to the number of hits I have.


	16. sickness

Hmmm this chapter is a little short compared to what I wrote recently...oh well, that's better than nothing and it's still average...I had my englissh exam today so I'm tired of wrok and I wrote nothing more, I've been doing exams in all my english class, and I've been preparing my french exam too...which are the two class I usually write in...but next week we are starting to present the oral and I have nothing to do in chemistery anymore or english, which mean I'll be able to write a lot.

Chapter 16: Sickness.

Kaiba yamned, he was the only one left in the building again, it happened a lot lately with only a week left before Christmas he was overload with work. He glanced at the clock in the bottom corner of his computer screen: 3:34 a.m. He only had a few hours left before he had to go to school.

xxxxxxxx

He was walking slowly, the scenary around him was quite familiar, so was the girl next to him. For a reason he didn'tknow he felt tottaly relaxed and free. Suddenly he stopped walking and turned to the person next to him, she stopped also and smiled. Seto gently grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him before lowering his head toward hers.

"Boom!"

Kaiba sat up straight at the sudden noise, all images of his dream dissapeared, he had to refrain himself for groaning, seriously he didn't want this dream to end so soon, he was just a mere second away from finaly kissing her. He had this same dream often lately but each time something woke him up before he could actually kiss her. What he had troubles understanding was why he wanted the dream to continue so he could kiss Anzu in the first place?

"Sleeping in my class again Mr Kaiba?" Said the annoying voice of Mr Filion, the most hated teacher of the school, his only goal in life was to make his student's live a living hell while they were in his class. Kaiba looked up at him with sleepy eyes, staying silent for his own good. It was the third time this week that Mr. Filion caught him sleeping. Seriously what was wrong with sleeping in class? It wasn't like he was snoring like Joey or anything.

Anzu thought that Kaiba looked really cute right now, he had that look most teenagers had when they just woke up...not that this situation had anything funny, he just looked so cute and almost...sexy. However it was so unkaiba like to look like that...then again it was unlike Kaiba to sleep in class.

"In that case, I suppose you wouldn't mind telling us what the answer of number 12 is?" The teacher asked, thought it was more like an order. In any other case all the students would have started snikering at Filion's poor victim but it wasn't the first time Kaiba wasn't paying attention and he still always had the right answer, instead they were waiting for the teacher to look like an idiot again.

Kaiba looked down ar his book and read the famous number 12. It was easy, he knew it, he learned all of this when he was 12 so why couldn't he find the answer? Why couldn't he do it? It was as if his brain refused to work.

"Can't do it huh?" Filion said with a content smirk on his face, though surprise was evident in his voice. "Well that's what happen when you sleep in class, don't worry you'll have all the time you need to work on it in detenrion." The reacher said, smirking even more, resuming his more than boring lesson.

The whole class stayed silent, that was unheard of: Seto Kaiba wasn't able to answer a question. The young CEO was fully aware of all the eyes fixed on him but he was just too concern to pay it any mind. He glanced back at the number, he still couldn't get it figured out. He grabbed his pen and started to work the problem on paper, which was something he almost never does in class, yet, he still couldn't get it figured out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kaiba got out of detention, later that day, he felt like just dropping out of everything and lock himself in his room for the rest of his life. He had never felt this tired, his head was killing him and not only had he not been able to solve the problem, he hadn't been able to solve any other problem during his detention. The perspective of spending the next few hours with a bunch of old CEO wasn't making him feel any better, especially since he had to ask them to come later because he had detention, that was a good first impression to make.

"Are you alright?"

Kaiba turned around, for a second he wondered if he had fallen asleep again, Anzu was standing right in front of him, she looked really worried, he had to stop the urge he had to kiss her, what was wrong with him lately? "What are you still doing here?"

"Didn't you ever learn that it's impolite to answer a question with another question?" Anzu said.

"Then why did you just do it?" Kaiba snapped back.

Anzu sighed. "It's Tuesday, you know I have a dance practice on Tuesday." Kaiba blinked, he had totally forgotten about it. "Are you sure you're feeling ok? You seem kinda out of it lately." Anzu asked.

"I'm fine." Kaiba said, grabbing his bag and leaving.

"Do you actually believe you can fool me that easily? I know you, you know?" Anzu said.

Kaiba stopped right in his track and turned around, his eyes looked even more cold than usual. "You do not know me at all." He said harshly, detaching every works, he turned around and left her standing alone in the hall, he hadn't been this harsh toward her in a long time.

Anzu sighed before leaving the school herself, all she did was worry about him and he got mad at her, but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday morning, Anzu left earlier for school, hoping a slow walk would clear her mind, she was really starting to wonder if she hadn't screw up everything with Kaiba, at first she thought she should give him some time but so far he hadn't do anything to acknoledge her and he stoped waiting for her after school. That last part wasn't really that surprising, Kaiba had a lot of work to do, but still, he used to at least slip her a note to tell her not to wait for him.

"Hey Anzu."

Anzu stopped and turned around to greet the little kid. "Hey there Mokuba, long time no see, what are you up to lately?" She asked him.

"Nothing much." Mokuba answered, but Anzu could see that something was bothering him.

"What's the matter? You look worried about something."

"Well...yea." The little kid admited.

"What is it?" She asked, noticing that he looked uneasy.

"Did you...and Seto have a fight?" He asked.

"What? Why do you want to know such a thing? And how would it matter anyway?" She asked.

"Anzu, I know he has been staying with you a lot lately." Mokuba said.

"Oh...Why do you want to know then?" Of course Mokuba knew about this, he was the one who actually told her Kaiba liked her...not that she gave him much credit back then.

"Because I'm worried about him. He has always worked too much and it's always worst around Christmas but I never say him work as much as he did those last few weeks. I'm not even sure he actually comes home at night, I fall asleep before he comes home and when I wake up he's already gone, suposing that he did come home. I also doubt he ate a real meal in days. It has been even worst those last few days. He didn't stop working at all, he has been in a really fool mood and he even yelled at me when I went to see him this morning." Tears were starting to fall from the kid's eyes at this point. "I'm really worried, if something happens to him I'll..." Mokuba trailed off, unable to continue.

Anzu took him in her arms and gently rubbed him back. "Shhh, don't worry, nothing will happen to him. I'll try and talk to him but I can't promise you anything, you know your brother doesn't listen to me."

Mokuba smiled. "I still believe he will listen to you more, thanks Anzu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, in class, Anzu kept a good eye on Kaiba, she tried to talk to him before class started but he arrived just as the bell rang. Like the few previous days, Kaiba seemed to have troubles staying focused on the teacher, actually he looked like he could colapse anytime soon, Anzu was getting even more worried.

"Alright class, I corrected the exam you did yesterday. I have to say that some of you really impressed me...while some others gave me a bad surprise. Mr Wheeler, it's so nice of you to show up." The chemistery teacher said when Joey entered the classroom...a good 5 minutes late, luckily for Joey, the chemistery teacher was a nice guy, a little weird on the sides but he was nice. "Well since you're already up, would you mind passing these out?" He asked, giving the sheets to Joey. Joey took the exams and started passing them out, saying something about having to do the teacher's job.

Kaiba closed his eyes and rested his head on his desk, he felt like dying right there, in the last three days he only had 6 hours of sleep and he knew he wouldn't have the time to rest properly for at least another week. He sensed Joey passing next to him and giving him his test with a certain hesitation, Kaiba barely looked up at it and put his head back on his desk.

"Hey guys." Joey whispered when he sat back on his desk. "You'll never guess what."

"What? You managed to pass the exam?" Tristan asked.

"...No, but I scored higher than Kaiba." He said proudly.

"You know, Kaiba really doesn't seem to feel alright lately." Yugi said, matter of factly.

"Who cares? I still got higher than him." Joey said.

"You still failed the test miserably." Anzu said, looking at his sheet. She looked back at Kaiba, he still had his head down on his desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kaiba." Anzu called him once she was able to find him, after school.

Kaiba stiffened when he heard her, he stopped walking and turned around to look at her. "Make it quick, I have better things to do."

"Mokuba came to me this morning, he is worried about you, you know? And so am I. I mean, just look at you, you can barely stand up and even Joey beat you at the last exam...and he really messed it up."

"I'm fine, mind your own business." Kaiba said, turning around, however this time Anzu wasn't going to let him get away. She quickly stepped in front of him, preventing him to go any further.

"No you are not, you'll work yourself to death if you keep this up. You need to rest." Anzu said firmly.

"Move." Kaiba said.

"Can't you see that we are worried about you?" Anzu asked.

"There isn't anything to be worried about, I'm fine, now move." Kaiba repeated.

"No." Anzu said.

"What?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes, he wasn't used to hear someone talk to him like that.

"I said no. You're obviously sick and if you don't rest it will only get worst." Anzy said.

"You really are annoying you know that? Why don't you go preach to people who actually want to hear it." Kaiba pushed her out of his way but as soon as he reached the door he stopped and raised his hand to his head, his vision was quickly getting blury and his head was killing him even more.

"Kaiba? Are you ok?" Anzu asked as she caught up with him. She had never seen him looking so pale and fragile, the next thing she knew he colapsed to the ground. "Oh my god! Kaiba! Come on, wake up, this isn't funny." She tried to wake him up but got no response from him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

There you go, my bunny is giving me a weird look, my parrot is yelling like a devil and my other birds...well they aren'tdoing anything...gee, the rabbit is really scaring me...anyway, don't forget to review, it'll make me update way much faster with longuer chapter.


	17. Listen to the nurse

Chapter seventeen: Listen to the nurse.

Anzu felt so out of place, she was sitting in the living room of the mansion, it was the first place she ever saw the inside of Kaiba's mansion. The room was well decorated and unlike what she expected the mansion actually felt warm and welcoming...though somethign was still mising, the room was unpersonal, it didn't reflect anyone. She looked everywhere around her, the first thing she noticed when she first entered the mansion was how neat it was, probably the work of the maids, but to Anzu it just looked too neat, it looked almost unreal, the second thing she noticed was the lack of pictures, there weren't any pictures of Kaiba or Mokuba, she wondered why.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

Anzu looked down at the kid sitting next to her, it was the first time he talked since she arrived. "I'm sure he will be fine." She answered him, truth be told she had no idea, she still had troubles getting over everything that happened since Kaiba collaped, luckily for both of them, Roland chose that time to check what was taking his boss so long. Apparently Kaiba had a personal doctor who could take care of him at home so here she was, waiting with Mokuba, why had she even come in the first place? She wasn't even sure the two of them were friends.

"I wish I could believe you." Mokuba said.

"Hey, you are the one who said that Dr. Mackenzie was the best doctor of the city. I'm sure it's nothing serious." Anzu tried to reassure him.

Mokuba smiled softly but Anzu could tell the he was still worried. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs, both of them looked up and saw the doctor entering the living room. Dr. Mackenzie was a woman in her late 30, she looked nice and caring but she radiated respect, Anzu thought the she had to be wonderful to be able to cope with Kaiba.

"Will he be alright?" Mokuba asked as soon as he saw her.

Dr. Mackenzie smiled slightly. "He'll be fine...this time." She added after a little hesitation.

"What do you mean this time?" Mokuba asked.

The woman sighed. "He is overworking himself, I never saw him that much exausted, he's not eating properly and he's neglecting his healt. To be honnest I haven't seen him in such a bad condition ever since Gozaburo died."

"Tell me something I don't already know." Mokuba said rudely, it was obvious that he was worried and he wanted to know exactly what was wrong with his brother.

Dr. Mackenzie didn't pay any attention to Mokuba's rudeness, Anzu thought she probably knew him well enough to know he didn't mean to be harsh, after all she was there before Kaiba's step-father died. "There isn't much more to tell, because of his lack of sleep and food his body got weak and he got sick. You shouldn't be worried, after a lot of rest he'll be fine, though I advice you to keep him from working that hard from now own, if he keeps that up I doubt he'll live up to his 40th birthday."

"How is he now?" Anzu asked.

"He's still sleeping, which is a good thing, he needs to rest, when he wakes up tell him I don't want him to get up for at least two weeks and he has to be more reasonable with his work from now on."

"Can I go see him?" Mokuba asked expectantly.

She smiled. "Of course you can, just let him rest and don't hesitate to tie him down to his bed if you need to. I'll come back tomorow to check on him." Mokuba nodded ant thanked her before showing her the way out, not that she didn't know but Mokuba was always polite...or almost.

"Does she really have that much influence over your brother that he'll rest if she tells him too?" Anzu asked.

Mokuba shook his head. "As good as she is Seto doesn't really like her, he wouldn't keep her if she wasn't the best."

"Why doesn't he likes her? She looks fine to me." Anzu wondered.

"He hates her because she knew yet she did nothing." Mokuba said absently.

"Knew what?" Anzu questioned him.

Mokuba sighed. "I can't tell you, actually I shouldn't even have told you anything, just forget it, Seto will be mad if he learn I told you that much, even if it's you."

Anzu sighed but dropped the subject, that was Kaiba's life, times like those always made her realised just how much Kaiba was right when he said that she didn't know a single thing about him, the more time she spent with him, the more she saw that she didn't know him at all, and so far she had a feeling she knew him even less than she did before that trip in the wood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they entered the room, Kaiba was still sleeping, Anzu realised that she had never saw him looking that much relaxed. Mokuba ran up to the side of the bed and looked closely at his older brother, he was making a lot of efforts to not wake him up and jump into his arms. "I'm still worried." Mokuba said after a few moments of silence.

"Why is that?" Anzu asked. "The doctor said he will be fine."

"Sure, but it had always been like that, I know that he'll start working just as hard as soon as he wakes up and it's not just his illness I'm worried about. It's not good for anyone to live like he does, he needs friends, people to rely on, who can undersstand him and help him. I can't do that, I may be his brother but I know I'm not like him, I'm also a lot younger than him so I can't understand him." Mokuba said, looking at his brother.

Anzu was surprised by Mokuba's words, she never believe he could be so perceptive and mature, it then occured to her that a young kid like Mokuba shouldn't have to worry or even understand such things. Anzu sighed, what could she possibly tell him? It wasn't like she could promise his brother would make friends or work less. "I know, but no one can force him to change, he had to make that decision on his own, I really wish I could help you though... I'm going to make dinner alright?" Anzu said, giving the two brothers some intimidy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mokuba..." Anzu called, opening the door. "Dinner is ready." She said. Mokuba nodded and followed her to the dinning room.

"I'm surprised that you don't have a cook." Anzu said as she gave Mokuba some soup.

"We have one." Mokuba answered flatly. "But Seto doesn't like to have servants around, he only comes when Seto can't come home... which happens a lot lately." Mokuba said, tasting the soup. "Hey, this is good, did you make it?"

"Yea, it's not much, I'm not really a good cook you know. Who is usually making dinner if it isn't the cook?" Anzu asked.

"Seto of course." Mokuba said as if it was obvious, eating more of the soup.

"Really? I never imagined he could cook." She said.

"Of course he can, people often think that because we are rich we can't do anything. He can cook and he also clean his room...sometimes, amonst other things. He does a lot of housework, when he has the time." Mokuba said.

"Your brother really is something." Anzu said, cleaning the table.

"We weren't always rich, and our live wasn't easier after we were adopted." Mokuba followed her in the kitchen.

"Here." Anzu said, giving Mokuba a bowl of soup.

Mokuba looked at it questioningly. "I'm not hungry anymore." He said, amused.

"It's not for you. It's for Kaiba." Anzu said.

"But the doctor said not to disturb him."

"I know, but he needs to eat something don't you think?" Anzu said. "Just don't let him get up and work." Mokuba smiled, took the bowl and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Big brother?" Mokuba called softly, opening the door lightly. He glanced inside the room, his brother was still deep asleep in his bed. Mokuba stepped inside the room, put the bowl on the nightstand and climbed on the bed. "Big brother, wake up." Mokuba shook him a little.

Kaiba opened two tired eyes and glanced up at Mokuba. "What is it?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"I've brought you dinner." Mokuba answered. "How are you feeling?" Mokuba asked, handing the bowl to him brother.

Kaiba sat up slowly and looked suspiciously at the bowl. "You made dinner?" He asked, taking the bowl and looking at it carefully, he knew the strange things his brother could eat and honestly he didn't even want to try anything made by his brother since his peanut butter chocolate grilled cheeze with blue cheeze...the worst is that Mokuba actually ate it and made another one the next day.

Mokuba laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't do it." He said.

Kaiba took the bowl and looked at it with caution, he sure was hungry but was he really desperate enough to try it? After all, his cook was on vacation and no one else was in the house at this time so who else could have done it? He took a small spoon, the thing was good, he had to admit it. "Who made this?" He asked, taking another spoon.

"Anzu." Mokuba said with a smile.

"Anzu?" Kaiba repeated, looking at his brother with an interogating look, had he really heard that right?

Mokuba nodded. "Yer, her and Roland brought you here after you collapsed, she stayed to take care of me...and you, don't you remember anything?" The little kid asked, taking the empty bowl back from his brother.

"Right now I have troubles remembering what happened this week." Kaiba said. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just a few hours, most of the afternoon, the doctor said to let you rest for a while." Mokuba answered.

"Great, I missed an important meeting I had after school." Kaiba removed his cover and tried to get up.

"What are you doing?" Mokuba asked, getting off of the bed.

"I have work to do." Kaiba answered, standing up.

"What? Seto, you just collapsed, you're sick and you need to rest, that's what the doctor said." Mokuba panicked.

"Look Mokuba, it's almost Christmas so I have a lot of work to do. I'll rest once it will be done." Kaiba said, walking to the door.

"No you won't." Mokuba yelled, latching on his brother. "It's always like that, you never rest you're always working. You're sick, can't you see that I'm worried about you? You're my brother, I love you and I can't stand to watch you like that." By this time Mokuba was crying. "The doctor said that you have to rest and work less or you won't live up to forty years, I don't want to lose you."

"Mokuba." Kaiba sighed. "I already told you, I'm fine and I have to go." He said, walking to the door with Mokuba still holding him. "Mokuba, let go already." Kaiba put his hand on the wall for support and took a deep breath, he already felt weak enough and had troubles simply standing up without having to drag Mokuba around on top of that his head was stating to kill him again.

"See, I told you, you really should stay and rest, please." Mokuba said, holding him even tighter.

"What is going on here?" Anzu entered the room and looked at the scene before her: Kaiba on the verge of loosing consciousness again with Mokuba clutching to him like his life depended on it. It didn't take a genius to understand what was happening. She put her hands on her sides and looked at them like an angry mother. "Alright, you," She pointed at Kaiba. "let go of him and _you,_" She pointed at Kaiba. "get back to bed if you don't want me to tie you there."

Mokuba obeyed without questioning, Anzu looked too scary to his liking, Kaiba, however, wasn't about to listen to her, he walked up to her and tried to pass next to her, but she didn't let him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice told Kaiba that he should just listen to her, he was tired and his bed was so comfortable, but he knew he had work to do, he couldn't afford to rest. "I'm going to work." He said simply, it was his house after all and she had no authority over him.

"Oh no you don't, the doctor said you needed to rest and I'll make sure you ger it, even if I have to tie you down to the bed and stay with you for a week." Anzu said, pushing him back toward his bed.

"I have to work and I have absolutly no reason to listen to you or the doctor." Kaiba said, he tried to glare at her but it looked more pitiful than anything else.

"I don't care what you say, you are not leaving this room, I think the doctor knows more than you what you need, if you knew what is good for you, you wouldn't be in that state in the first place. Your employees will have to take care of your company alone for a while. now you lay down and rest." Anzu pushed him and he fell on his back on the bed. He tried to get up but he was just too tired and the bed was too comfortable and warm. His head was killing him, his whole body was shaking and he couldn't think straight. He fell asleep almost instantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kaiba woke up the room was dark, meaning it was probably the evening or the night, he sat up in the bed and looked everywhere around him, his head still hurt him and he was cold, he stayed there, wondering why he woke up in the first place, he didn't feel much better than last time he woke up...he wondered how much time he stayed asleep.

"About time you wake up."

Kaiba rolled on his side to see who was there, Anzu was standing in the doorway holding what looked like food, he then realized that he was starving. "You're still here?" He asked, even if he had no idea how much time has passed.

"Of course I am, did you expect me to leave Mokuba all alone with you?" She asked. Kaiba didn't answer, it was obvious she wouldn't leave, and he was gratefull for it. "I've brought you something to eat." She asked, sitting on the bed next to him. Kaiba sat up and took the bowl, ilt was the same soup as the last time. "Sorry, that's about all I can do that's edible." She said sheepishly.

"That alright, as long as you don't let Mokuba cook anything." He said, eating. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You slept for 25 hours straight, we decided it would be better to let you sleep this time. How are you feeling?"

"Not much better."

"The doctor came back today, she said you should stay to bed until you are better and rest for at least two weeks." Anzu said.

The young CEO sighed. "You do realise I can't do that? I have to run the company."

Anzu took a deep breath. "Did you understand what Mokuba told you? If you don't learn to work less you'll die young. Don't you care?"

"It's not like I have much choice anyway, I have to work hard to stay on top." Kaiba said, thought the thought of dying that young scared him, he never guessed he was taking care of his healt that badly.

"Why? Why do you have to stay on top. And even there, why don't you give some of your work to someone else?" Kaiba didn't answer. "I guess that's part of your mysterious life that ne one know about." Anzu sighed.

Kaiba stopped eating, he kept his eyes cast down, debating with himself. Should he tell her? Let her come in his little world? So far she had been so nice to him, no one expect Mokuba ever acted like that toward him, she treated him like a normal person and she was there, trying to help him, maybe he should let her, things couldn't stay the way they were, he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to change. "It's hard...not to do what you were raised to do." Anzu eyes him carefully, wandering if she should answer him or jusy let him continue, Kaiba raised his eyes and looked at her. "I was raised to be the best, always the first, it's hard to forget that and I wouldn't be able to let my company drop on purpose, even if it would give me more free time. I doubt you'd be able to only get passing grades to have more time to yourself."

"I guess I wouldn't be able to do that. But still you're working too much. Mokuba is worried sick about you, a kid his age shouldn't have that many worries." Anzu said.

Kaiba sighed. "I know." Anzu couldn't believe her ears, Kaiba just admited that he works too much. "But with school and taking care of Mokuba, I don't really have a lot of time. I'm trying to be more with him, but it means coming home earlier so I have to work at night, though I haven't been able to see him that much lately."

"Christmas must be a hectic time." Anzu admited.

Kaiba let out a small sarcastic laugh. "Hectic doesn't even come close to describe it. During that time we have to triple our production, yet we barely are able to answer the demand, it also means that my work is tripled, I can barely keep up on normal days."

"Did you ever thought about getting someone else to help you?" Anzu asked the question a second time.

"Not after the Big Five." Kaiba said bitherly. "I've tried a few time but all of the qualified people want to take my place. You can't trust anyone in business."

"But still, you can't continue that way. Why are you going to school? If you just dropped out you'd have more time to yourself." Anzu said.

"I know, but I have to get my high school diploma, if I drop out the social workers will remove Mokuba's custody from me and they refuse to let me pass the exams. They hate me ever since the judge let me become a legal adult at 15." Anzu stayed silent, she was short on idea." After Christmas, things will be easier." He continued. "Still I have to admit that I can't really continue like I used to, I don't want to. At first I wanted Mokuba to have everything he needed, I wanted him to be happy and to have every oportunity in life, but now..." Kaiba stopped talking, he didn't know what to say anymore

"But he's not happy." Anzu ended.

"It's not that easy, things didn't really turn out the way I thought they would, in a way, I guess it's partly my fault." Kaiba looked out the window.

"What do you mean?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go folks, I am so evil, not going on, but it's starting to get long and I always get more review when I make you mad heh, anyway, sorry for the long update, I kinda got carried away and the chapter is longer. don't forget to review.


	18. Shame

A little author note here, just to tell you that we'll just pretend that Noah's arc never happened and that is if a few things are different than in the original show or manga, who cares it's my story.

Now I don't want to hear a certain...how was it already, as yes: iloveKaiba, saying she wan'ts longer chapter lolll, just joking, now a big thanks to my friend Kariah, who was kind enough (or discouraged by my poor grammar) to edit this long chapter diring her free time and to keep botherting me about all my mistakes while I was watching Ayashi no ceres and not at all listening to her (just joking jess, I was listening and I'll try to make my sentences shorter, I'm sure you did a great job but I'm too tired to read my own chapter right now,by the way, STOP CURSING MY LOVE LIFE, sheesh.)

Chapter eighteen: Shame.

Anzu sighed as she read over the cook book again, yet no matter how she looked at it, it didn't looked that much like the picture, after three days she got tired of eating soup so she decided to try cooking something else, and so far it wasn't a great success. But no matter what, nothing, not even her lack of cooking skill could take her mind away from what Kaiba told her the previous evening.

_Flashback_

_"But he's not happy." Anzu ended._

_"It's not that easy, things didn't really turn out the way I thought they would, in a way, I guess it's partly my fault." Kaiba looked out the window._

_"What do you mean?" Anzu asked._

_Kaiba closed his eyes and laid back on the bed before opening them again. _

_"I've been blind." He paused a little then took a deep breath, as if getting ready to dive from the highest diving board. "After our parents died, we were sent to an orphanage, you know about it," He said, looking at her. She nodded. "We had family, but none of them would take us, it makes you feel like you're nothing but an inconvenience. The orphanage was nice I guess, Mokuba liked it there, but to me it was nothing more than a rat hole for kids no one cared about, I was there because I was worth nothing to my relatives, I wasn't good enough to be part of their family. I became a trouble child back then, I kept fighting with the other kids, no matter if they were taller or smaller, I was arrogant toward the adults who were taking care of us and I was scaring away all the potential parents, if my real family turned me down, a fake one would do it even easier, I decided that I didn't want another family, that Mokuba would always remain my only family."_

_"It's understandable, you didn't have it easy." Anzu said._

_"It didn't really last for long though, after a while I calmed down, I realized that I was getting nowhere with it and Mokuba hated it, but I still wouldn't let anyone near me and I was just as arrogant as ever. About two year after I got there I learned some news from my so-called relatives. Apparently they had started a business, but they wasted all the money they made to buy a bigger house, fancy car and useless crap to make themselves look important. They went bankrupt about a year and a half after they started the business, that's where the money from my heritage went, that money was supposed to be for mine and Mokuba's future but somehow they were able to get their hands on it and waste it away. Now that I had nothing ahead of me, I had no way of having a future unless I left the orphanage, that's were Gozaburo came in the picture." Kaiba explained._

_"But you ended up really well. I mean, you were adopted and now you are one of the richest people in Japan," Anzu said._

_Kaiba laughed lightly, but Anzu had never heard a laugh so full of venom before, not even from Kaiba. "If I had known I would have stayed in that orphanage."_

_"If you had known what?" Anzu asked, however Kaiba never answered that question, he was deep in sleep._

_End flashback_

She was glad that Kaiba opened up a little, even if it wasn't much it was still something. She wondered if he would have said anything more if he hadn't fallen asleep. He didn't say anything this morning, but then again she guessed she shouldn't try to force him. She took some of...whatever it was that she cooked and went to Kaiba's room and she knocked on the door but when she received no answer she entered anyway. She set the plate on the nightstand and went to the window, she opened the curtain and the sun illuminated the whole room. "Rise and shine Kaiba," she said with a smile.

"I always hated that stupid saying," Kaiba said sleepily, turning his back to the window and putting the cover over his head. There was nothing he hated more than to be waken up, all his previous alarm clocks could comment on that.

"Come on Kaiba, I know you're tired but you have to eat too. Beside it's already past five." Anzu said.

"One second you are telling me to sleep and the next you are waking me up, make up your mind already." Kaiba said, his head still under the covers.

"Come on, don't be such a kid." Anzu said.

Kaiba sighed and sat up in the bed, there was no use arguing with Anzu. She was way too stubborn, even for him and he was too tired to go into a mindless argument with her right now.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, giving him the tray of food.

"I little better a guess. I slept more those last three days than I slept in the last three months," he answered. He didn't react when Anzu put her hand on his forehead to see if he still had a fever, he just took the fork and ate. "Well you seem a little better, your fever has dropped a lot."

"What is that stuff supposed to be?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, technically it's supposed to be chicken rice." Anzu said sheepishly.

"It tastes like...rubber." Kaiba said, taking another bite.

"Why are you still eating it?" Anzu asked.

Kaiba shrugged. "I don't really care. I've eaten worse, orphanage food isn't really what you can call a meal."

"I know you're hungry but still, if it's not good we can get something else." Anzu said.

"Well if that's the case..." Kaiba said, putting away the cover and standing up slowly.

"What are you doing?" Anzu asked.

"I've been sleeping for almost three days in a row. I need some exercise and fresh air," he said, opening the door and gently pushing Anzu outside. "Give me fifteen minutes then I'll get us something to eat," he said in a voice meaning that it was useless to argue with him and closed the door.

Anzu blinked at the door in front of her, wondering what Kaiba was up to.

xxxxxxxxxx

Almost exactly fifteen minutes later, Anzu was reading some book she picked up in Kaiba's personal library and she looked up at the sound of footstep coming from the hallway. What she saw was enough to make any girl go crazy! Kaiba walked in the living room shirtless and with his hair wet! Anzu felt her face burn up at the sight.

"I told you I wouldn't be long," Kaiba said, waking Anzu back from her daydreaming. He smiled mischievously at her flustered cheeks before commenting, "What? You spend more than half of your time with boys and you want to make me believe that you never saw a guy shirtless?"

"Of course I have, it's not that...it's just...it's you," she blabbered. This was the kind of situation where everything you say can and will be interpreted in the wrong way.

"Oh, so you like what you see," Kaiba said with a smirk before putting his shirt on. "I'm going to make dinner, that is, if it's ok with you?"

"Umm, sure," Anzu said, completely oblivious to what he actually said. Before following him to the kitchen she shook her head vividly to erase all 'unwanted' images and made a mental note to check out if Kaiba had a twin because there was no way that the guy who just walked in shirtless and actually teased her about liking the sight could be the Kaiba she knew...unless his fever made him lose his mind.

"What are you doing?" she asked him once she came next to him in the kitchen.

"Nothing much, just hamburgers," Kaiba replied as if it were an everyday thing.

Anzu's eyes widened, there was no way she heard that right! "Wait a minute...YOU, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, are making hamburgers?"

"Well, yes. If you were expecting to get a refined dinner, then you should go out or something because those things taste horrible."

Anzu heard the front door opening, which could only mean one thing. Mokuba was home from school.

"I'm home!" the little kid shouted, closing the door behind him. Anzu went to greet him at the door.

"Hey kid, how was your day?" she asked.

"It was fine I guess...actually it was boring but Seto would have my head if I go to the principal's office again. How is he?"

"Well...I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked, suddenly worried.

"He seems fine, but he's been acting kinda weird lately," Anzu said.

"Weird? How so?"

"I dunno, it's like some alien kidnapped him and left some kind of clone in his place," Anzu said.

Mokuba just laughed, "Come on, it can be that bad."

"Well, considering that your brother didn't mind coming shirtless into the same room as me and that he's cooking hamburgers I'd say he lost it," Anzu said.

Mokuba just laughed more; "If that's the case I don't see anything wrong...though I doubt he went to see you half naked on purpose. He probably just didn't think about it, there is never anyone here except me. What really surprises me is that he slipped off at least a part of his mask knowing that you are here. I know it's hard to believe, but when he's not working and he's in the mansion he is a totally different person. He just...doesn't let a lot of people see the real him."

"You mean that your brother cooking junk food is normal?" Anzu asked.

Mokuba giggled. "I know it's kinda weird, considering he's a billionaire and a CEO you would imagine that he eats more...refined stuff, but that's Seto alright," he said, going to the kitchen.

"Hey kid, how was your day?" Kaiba asked.

"If I say great would you believe me?"

"Not a chance," the elder brother said.

"Well in that case it was boringly boring," The younger kid said, "Are you sure it's alright for you to be up? You still look a little sick," Mokuba asked suddenly getting worried.

"I promise I won't over do it, I just needed to stretch a little and I wanted to eat something different. No offense," he said the last part to Anzu.

"I don't mind. You can criticize my cooking skills all you want." Anzu said.

"Still, you would expect a girl your age to at least know how to cook a few things," Kaiba said.

"And you would expect someone of your wealth to consider hamburger as poisonous food," Anzu said.

"Of course it is, it's just better than most of the expensive stuff. Besides, Mokuba loves this stuff."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner they decided to watch a movie so they all settled themselves in the living room with blankets and pillows. Anzu was laying down one couch while the two brothers were laying on the other one. About half way through the movie Mokuba was sleeping deeply against his brother, which surprised the older one. Mokuba was always making a fuss over his bedtime.

"I'm surprised he fell asleep that easily, and in the middle of a movie nonetheless," Kaiba said.

"It's not really that surprising, he stayed up late with you for the last few days. He was really worried," Anzu explained.

Kaiba sighed, "I guess that's understandable, ever since our the death of our parents he has always been worried about me. He's afraid I might leave him I guess."

"You can't really blame him, you're all he has left. He told me you have been getting sick a lot lately," Anzu said, "Tell me something, why are you so different all of a sudden? One day you are a block of ice and the next you are...nice."

"I told you that I was willing to give it a try, to open up a little more."

"I remember, but I don't remember much effort coming from you after that," Anzu said.

"I know, but you can't really expect me to be all friendly all of a sudden. I've had a lot of worry on my mind lately and all this time in bed gave me plenty of time to think. I really want to change. I want to believe you when you are telling me I can trust you but I always feel like there is something holding me back. I've been betrayed so many times before and I don't want to be again, that's why I never let anyone get near me. What I told you yesterday, it might not have been much but it was still more than I ever let anyone know. I really don't know what will happen and to be honest letting you come into my life is scaring me," Kaiba said.

"I guess it is, there is just so many things I don't understand about you. The more I learn about you, the more I realize that I know nothing about you. I hope one day you'll be able to open up more and to trust people, but until then, take your time. I can wait, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to and you don't have to answer any of my questions if you don't feel ready," Anzu said.

"You're saying that you don't know much about me, but I don't know much about you either," Kaiba said.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Kaiba raised his head to look at her. She asked him so casually, as if she had nothing to lose. "Sure, there is no guarantee that I will answer if you get too personal. Everyone has the right to have a few secrets, but you can always ask."

"There's something I have never understood. Why are you friends with Yugi and the others? You aren't really that much into dueling and...they are guys."

Anzu laughed. "Well, sometimes a boy's company can be better than that of a girl. Girls have a tendency to have two faces. They have a way of falling over every time a cute guy passes next to them. It is so disgraceful. At least guys are straightforward, they say what they think and you know what to expect from them."

"But why them?" Kaiba asked.

"I've been best friends with Yugi as far back as I can remember. I met Tristan and Joey in junior high, though Tristan was just an acquaintance. He was that annoying guy who kept telling us to respect the rule and who always wanted to help the teacher when she needed help."

"Wait a second, we're talking about the same guy right? I don't really imagine Taylor as a teacher's pet," Kaiba said.

"Well, I guess Joey was a bad influence. Back then Joey was the big bully who liked to torment everyone, especially Yugi. Eventually, about a year before you arrived Joey and Tristan got into trouble and Yugi helped them out. We've been friends ever since. I know they are immature, and sometime stupid and even gross, especially Joey, but they are loyal, no matter what happens I know I can always count on them." Anzu explained. "What about you? Why do you hate them so much?"

"I don't really know," Kaiba said after a little moment of silence, "I don't really hate them, I guess, it's just the way you guys have to always be cheerful and goody goody, as if the world gave you everything."

"We all had our share of bad things, even Yugi. We had people to support us in those dark times, that's all."

"What about you? Has anything bad ever happened to you?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, not really anything like Yugi or Joey, but as you know, I have a lot of problems with my parents. To them, anything I do is never perfect. They keep telling me that if I go to dance I'll be ruining my life. That it's a job for whole and the likes. They also keep saying stuff against my friends. They say they are a bad influence, they think they're the reason why I want to be a dancer. They refuse to pay for my school unless I become a doctor or a lawyer. And of course, my stupid little brother is perfect. He never does anything, he gets bad grades, never helps around the house but my parents never say anything," Anzu said the last part a little louder than she intended to and when she realized it, she blushed lightly. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Some people shouldn't be parents if you ask me, but if they can't realize that they are lucky to have you as their daughter, I think they are the stupid ones." Kaiba said.

"What about you? You never said anything about your parents and I noticed that there isn't any pictures of them in the entire mansion, how were they?"

Kaiba stiffened, that was the one subject he didn't want to talk about. "It's getting late, you have school tomorrow, and I don't want you to miss it because of me again. I'm feeling better so I'll manage," he said, getting up and taking Mokuba in his arms.

"Kaiba, I'm sorry I asked. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Anzu said, following him.

Kaiba stopped. "I know, but it's still getting late. Are you sure it's ok if you stay here again? Won't your parents get worried?"

"They're not even here, they had some kind of business trip and my bro is probably throwing out parties and such."

"I see...goodnight then, and when I wake up tomorrow you are better be at school," Kaiba said, leaving Anzu in front of her door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu turned on her other side again. she had woke up about an hour ago and no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't get back to sleep and she knew it wasn't because of the bed. She had never slept in a bed this comfortable, however the conversation she had with Kaiba only a few hours ago was still too fresh on her mind. She couldn't get Kaiba's parents out of her head. She kept wondering who they were, how they were and what they could have done to Kaiba so that he didn't want to hear about them.

She turned onto the other side again but sighed, this time she had enough. She wasn't going to sleep anytime soon so she decided to go take a walk in the garden. She grabbed her coat and headed downstairs. She then went to the back door and stepped in the garden. However she saw that she wasn't alone. Kaiba was sitting on the fountain's side, his back turned to her. He was still wearing his cloths, which meant that he didn't try to sleep. She walked up to him.

"You shouldn't be out at this hour, you'll get sick again," Anzu said.

Kaiba let out a small laugh. "You're the one who's outside wearing pajamas. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"I had a lot of thing on my mind," Kaiba answered.

"You're thinking about your parents," Anzu stated

Kaiba looked mildly surprise by her statement. He was amazed by how easily she could read him. "Who else," he said, turning his eyes to his reflection in the water.

"What happened? What did they do to make you hate the simple word 'parent'?" Anzu asked.

Kaiba tore his eyes from his reflection and looked at her, she was shivering lightly because of the cold. Her light coat was doing close to nothing to keep her warm, after all, it was almost the end of December. "Come," he said, getting up. "You're the one who's going to get sick if you stay out any longer," he said, looking back at her.

Anzu sighed and followed him; it looked like she wasn't going to get any answers from Kaiba about his parents. She could say good-bye to her night of sleep. Kaiba stopped in front of his door looked down, Anzu stopped behind him. "They didn't do anything," Kaiba said. "They never did anything wrong, they were always so kind."

"Then why-"

"It's not them, it's me..." Kaiba said, opening the door and walking into his room.

Anzu stayed at the doorstep, wondering if she should follow him. After a moment of hesitation she decided to enter. Kaiba took out something from a drawer of his nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed and Anzu sat next to him.

"Do you remember what you told me when we were in that wood?" Kaiba asked.

Anzu shook her head.

"You said that I was ashamed of who I was," Kaiba told her.

"Oh... I didn't mean it, I as mad and I said it just like that," Anzu said.

"But you were right," Kaiba said.

"...I was?"

Kaiba nodded. "I never cared about what others thought of me, it never mattered, but when I think about them. I can't help but wonder what they think of me now. Before, they used to tell me that they were proud of me, but now, I'm so different. Because of Gozaburo, I was forced to forget everything they taught me. I'm nothing like how they raised me to be. I can't think about them without feeling ashamed because of how much I must have disappointed them," he looked down at the picture he was holding.

Anzu looked down at the picture too. It was a family picture, a five year old Seto with both his parents. His mother was clearly pregnant.

"You look a lot like your father," she said.

"That's what people used to say."

"But you have your mother's eyes," she added. "I don't really know how it feels to lose your parents, but I don't think you should feel ashamed. If they are as nice as you said they are, I'm sure they can understand why you changed and that you're trying to change back aren't you? Everyone makes mistakes. You were just a kid, you didn't really have that much choice but to obey whatever your stepfather wanted. Sure, you still have a few wrong, but you lost your parents at a young age and you ended up all alone to raise your brother and you've done a marvellous job. If anything, I'm sure they are proud of you."

Kaiba smiled slightly, still looking at the picture. "I never looked at it that way, but I still want to change, not just for them, but for me too. Maybe they have reason to be proud, but they still have reason to be disappointed by what I've become. Just as I have reason to have pride and be ashamed of myself. Though it's more of the later. I want to be able to look at myself in the mirror again and to see the kid from this picture, not some heartless bastard," Kaiba said.

"You know what? When I look at you, I see the amazing teen that you grew up to be," Anzu said.

Kaiba raised his eyes to look at her and smiled slightly as he closed the gap between them and kissed her lightly before breaking away from her. "You should go back to bed, it's getting late," he said, not looking at her.

"Kaiba?" Anzu asked.

Kaiba turned his eyes and was met by a kiss from Anzu, she broke it just as fast as Kaiba did with his and smiled while the young CEO blushed lightly. "Good night," she said, getting up and leaving the room.

Kaiba stayed there, looking at the door long after she was gone, still smiling softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go folks, now I'm gonna go sleep, don't forget to review a lot if you want another long chappy next time


	19. Christmas

Good evening everyone (well it's evening for me) Living Arrow is back from her little writing break, well I kinda was away without a computer so I couldn't do much about it. As for double is trouble again…..I don't really know when it'll be ready since I didn't started yet, but I know what it's going to be so it's gonna be quick. Now have fun!

OMG guess what, the computer is correcting me lolll, that's a good news for you…even if it can't correct my grammar. (gee, there is so much red)

Chapter 19: Christmas.

"Merry Christmas!" Mokuba jumped on Anzu's bed, waking her up in the process.

"W-what? Is the house on fire or something?" Anzu sat up straight in her bed, looking frantically around her.

Mokuba laughed, letting himself fall on the bed. "Don't tell me you never got a traditional Christmas wake up call?" He said.

Anzu realised what the kid had just said, it was Christmas morning. "Would you happen to have started this tradition?"

Mokuba just smiled mischievously. "Maybe. We're waiting for you downstairs in 10 minutes top." He said before running out.

Ten minutes later, when she entered the kitchen, Anzu saw a tired Kaiba cooking breakfast, apparently he received the same wake up call as her. "Good morning." he said tiredly.

"Are you sure you should be up? What time is it anyway?"

"It's 8:30, and don't worry, it's Christmas after all, I think I can manage to get out of bed for a while, it's tradition." Kaiba said with a small smile.

"Like that wake up call?" Anzu yawned.

"I forgot to warn you, after yesterday that kinda slept off my mind." Kaiba admitted, putting the food in three plates and setting them on the table, in an instant Mokuba appeared at the table and started eating.

"In that case, I guess I should leave you two." Anzu said, not wanting to be in the way.

"Don't be ridiculous." Mokuba said. "You've been staying here for half a week already, do you really think we would throw you out because it's Christmas?"

"No but...I don't really want to impose myself, I just feel that I should leave you two."

'Nonsense." This time it was Kaiba who spoke. "If we didn't want you here you would already be gone and I wouldn't have made breakfast for three. You're parents are gone right?" Anzu nodded. "And your friends are all outside the city visiting relatives right?"

"How do you know?" Anzu asked.

"I have a lot of sources, mainly a little brother with a big mouth." Kaiba said. "So, you don't really have anything to do or nowhere to go."

Anzu shook her head. "But it feels like I'm taking advantage of your hospitality."

Mokuba smiled. "You have to read between the line with my brother Anzu. What he means to say is that he really wants you to stay with us. Right Seto?"

Kaiba stayed silent and took another bite. "You see, when he says nothing it means yes."

"I don't know..."

"Don't get him started on the water work, there's no way you can resist to that." Kaiba said. "If you really don't feel comfortable about staying then I wont force you, but it would be nice to have someone else for a change, beside, you can't say that you are abusing our hospitality after everything you've done those past few days."

"...Alright then." Anzu finally agreed, thinking that Kaiba actually saying yes would mean that it was really important to him. "Would you happen to have a dictionary on how to understand your brother by any chance?" She asked Mokuba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, if we don't hurry there won't be any left." Mokuba said, running ahead of them.

"He sure is energetic today." Anzu noticed.

"It's always like that, this is one of the rare holydays I ever get so he's always quite excited about it." Kaiba explained. "In a way I guess it's kinda sad."

"So, you do everything from the Christmas tree to the gift today?" Anzu asked.

Kaiba nodded. "That's the only day I can get off so we don't really have a choice. I could pay people to do it but Mokuba would have my head and anyway I don't want it. It's a family tradition, we used to do this with our parents..."

"What are we going to get first?" Anzu asked.

"A Christmas three." Kaiba answered.

"Isn't it a bit late?" Anzu asked.

"Not when your last name is Kaiba." The CEO answered with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After letting Mokuba chose a tree, the three of them went to the mall to get some gifts. As soon as they entered, Mokuba ran away saying he didn't want them to see his gifts but Anzu was sure she saw a little glint in his eyes, that couldn't be good. "Are you sure it's alright to let Mokuba wander around the mall all my himself?"

"Of course it's not, that's what bodyguard are for." Kaiba said.

"I didn't see any bodyguard..." Anzu said.

"Of course not, going shopping with bodyguards following you bring a lot of attention, that's why they are clothed as civil when we don't want to bring attention." Kaiba explained. "You see, no one is running after me, all I have to do is dress a little differently and no one recognises me."

"Does that mean that there are bodyguards following us?" Anzu asked.

"No, I don't really need them, but Mokuba does, anyone who knows me even a little knows that Mokuba is my weak point, they always go to him."

"Does he even knows that he has bodyguard following him?" Anzu asked.

Kaiba smiled while looking through the different games. "I guess he knows, or at least suspect it, but he doesn't know who they are. Last time he realised they were there he found a way to get away and by a mysterious coincidence some guy I just fired saw him. He didn't try to get away after that."

"Did he got hurt or anything?" Anzu asked worryingly.

"No, his bodyguard found him just as the man was approaching him. Though Mokuba had the fear of his life." Kaiba told her. "Now let's see...here's the one." Kaiba said taking one particular video game.

"That's it? I would have expected that shopping for your brother would be harder than that, doesn't he have almost all the existing games?" Anzu asked.

"Do you really think I would spoil my little brother like that." Kaiba asked. "I don't buy him everything he wants, he would become impossible if I did that"

Anzu smiled. "That makes a lot of sense."

"It's already hard enough for him to make friends and bend in with his classmate, no need to make things worst by giving him everything he wish for." Kaiba said.

"I always thought Mokuba had a lot of friends." Anzu said.

"At one point he did, but his popularity dropped a lot when I started to take care of him again and…taught him a things or two about…laws." Kaiba said rather reluctantly.

"He's so sweet now, I keep forgetting that the first time we saw him he was ready to kill us with his little army. That was freaky." Anzu said with a light shudder at the memory.

"Well…I guess with the role model I was back there it's not really surprising. I was not acting like a brother at all, more like a psychopath . I'm just glad, tough a little surprised, that he turned out so well in such a short time." Kaiba said.

"If you ask me, he was never bad, he just wanted you to pay attention to him." Anzu said.

"Oh he got my attention alright when I realised everything I was doing," Kaiba said, still not liking to remember those times. "Come on, if we don't get back to him quickly he's going to think we are doing some 'dirty' things in a changing room."

Anzu followed him silently, she still felt a little bit bad about staying with them and the fact that she couldn't find any idea of Christmas present for him only aggravated her, what could she give to someone who probably already have everything a human could need. They walked toward the food court, like they decided earlier when someone grabbed Anzu's arm. She turned around and ended up face to face with the last person she ever expected to see at this moment.

"There you are, I couldn't believe what your brother told us but I guess he was right." Anzu's father said, glaring at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be there for another week?" Anzu asked, surprised.

"What a way to greet your father. We decided to come back early your mother and me but when we arrived we were surprised to hear that you weren't there. Even worst, you've been away for days without telling anyone where you were. So, care to explain yourself."

"I was…" Anzu had no idea what to say, telling the truth would mean trouble and lying would mean trouble since she knew her father would ask around…which he probably already did.

"She was with me." Kaiba said, he had watched the little 'discussion' silently but decided it was time to say something. Now any 'normal' parent would jump up and down for hours if they learned that their daughter had spent almost a complete week with The Seto Kaiba, but Anzu parent were far from 'normal'.

"And who do you think you are to abuse my daughter like that?" Her father yelled, getting more and more angry by the second. Kaiba was tempted to say something nasty but thought better of it, it wouldn't be wise to insult him. "Oh I know who you are alright, and I knew you would be nothing but trouble the second I heard you were coming to the same school as my daughter. Well I'm telling you something, you are not going to spend one more minute alone with her and I'm not going to let you use her as a whore any longer."

"Are you accusing me of using her for sex?" Kaiba asked, his temper rising quickly.

"Hell yes I am, that's all guys like you are good for. Now listen to me and you're better pay attention because I'm only going to say this once." Anzu's father said, taking a step forward, making him only an inch away from Kaiba, who had to look up slightly to keep eye contact. The young CEO wasn't used to have to look up at someone, which only aggravated him even more, without omitting the fact that this man was _scolding_ him. "You are better stay away from my daughter or you will regret it dearly." Kaiba opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind but the old man was faster. "And I don't care if you are Seto Kaiba, you may have the whole city in you pocket but you don't have any control over me and I can be just as dangerous as you. To me you are nothing more than a little stray dog and you don't belong where you are. Come on Anzu, we're leaving." The man said, taking Anzu's arm and walking away with her.

Kaiba closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, right now he felt like killing someone. That last comment hurt him more than he was willing to admit. When he felt somewhat calmer, he made his way to the food court where Mokuba was probably waiting. When he arrived there, he found Mokuba seated alone, eating some ice cream.

"Are you ready to go kid?" Kaiba asked.

"Where is Anzu?" Mokuba asked when he was that Kaiba was alone.

"She had to go home." Kaiba said.

"When will she be back?" Mokuba asked, putting his coat on and grabbing his things.

"I don't think she's going to come back for a little while." Kaiba answered.

"Did you have a fight with her?" Mokuba asked seriously.

"No Mokuba, I didn't have a fight with her, she just had to go. Now let's go. It's getting late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There ya go, nothing much is happening but it's like that lolll, sorry for the long wait and the slightly disappointing chapter but don't worry, next chapter is already half done and I'll probably finish it soon because I'm really having a lot of fun writing it. Don't forget to drop a review to help out a writer who is starting school in two days.


	20. Together again

Hi again everyone, it has been a long while since I updated this story and I really apologize about it, I just didn't feel like writing, I even wondered for a while if I shouldn't just drop out of lately it seems like no one is updating, I had almost nothing to read for over the last 6 months so I didn't feel like writing (and I've been watching anime on the comp lately, since there is none on tv here)

By the way, I did my English classification exam last week, after Christmas I will have English class (I wasn't missing those) but if I scored high enough, I will be in English literature class, if it looks anything like my French literature class then it'll be fun and maybe I could improve my vocabulary and writing style, I know I've been hoping for that for almost three years but it's nice to have dream.

Chapter twenty: Together again.

Kaiba sighed as he buttoned his school uniform, it was always hard to go back to school after vacation, especially since this time he really had a real vacation, Mokuba, as the loving brother that he was, made sure that no one even dare to ask him anything. Kaiba was thankful for it but he knew what was going to happen as it did each time he had to be absent of Kaiba Corp for even a few days: as soon as he was going to step into the building he would be mobbed by dork who couldn't do their job properly. But before that, he had to survive a day at school; surprisingly enough going to school didn't feel as bothersome as it did before. Maybe it was due to the fact that he would see Anzu for the first time in two weeks, since that day in the mall he had no news of her and he knew better than to call her home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning!" Joey told the others when he entered the classroom, about 5 seconds before the bell rang. Yugi and Tristan greeted him back but Anzu only grunted and answer, he head laying on her crossed arms on her desk.

"Wow, what happened to you Anzu?" Joey asked, when he saw Anzu mopping on her desk.

"I'm grounded" Anzu answered, raising her head from the desk. "I swear my parents hate me."

"And what did you do this time? Did they find out you were still taking dance lesson?" Joey asked.

"Of course not." _If they did I'm not even sure they would have been this mad._ Anzu thought.

"What did you do then?" Joey asked once again.

Anzu considered her possible answer, if she mentioned that there was a guy involved, the others would want to know who the guy was, and if they learned about Kaiba then she had no idea what would happen, so all she had left to do was lie, or at least hide half of the truth. "I was just wandering outside, I was bored alone in the house so I decided to go shopping and stuff like that and my parents chose that moment to come back. Apparently it's my fault my brother was throwing out parties every night. According to them I should have stopped him, as if I ever had any authority over him." Anzu said, ranting about stuffs that are bothering you always make you feel better.

"You're grounded for how long?" Joey asked.

"I wish I knew. Now I won't be able to go to my dance lessons anymore." Anzu answered, putting her head back on the desk.

Joey looked at Yugi for support but the younger guy simply shrugged, it was obvious nothing they could say would make her feel better so the only option was to not talk about it. Joey sighed and resigned himself to half paying attention to the teacher (hopefully not falling asleep again). As the teacher began ranting on an on about some weird stuff he couldn't understand, Joey let his eyes wander around when a small movement caught his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba had been listening when the others talked with Anzu and the fact that she was grounded, she didn't mentioned him so he figured out that they still knew nothing about what was going on between them. It seemed that each time he thought he knew what he wanted, something always happened to ruin everything, so much that he was once again left wondering if there was really anything between them, especially after her father's outburst. He couldn't believe the nerve of the guy, talking to him like that, knowing who he was on top of that. Ever since the death of Gozaburo no one ever treated him that way, but going for revenge after Anzu's father wasn't really an option, he just couldn't understand what was wrong with him, any other father would have been glad if they ever found him with their girl.

But right now was not the time to think about him, what he really wanted to know once and for all was if anything would ever happen between him and Anzu, dealing with her father would only come way later, supposing things goes well. Decided to put an end to all this questioning Kaiba took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it before folding it and throwing it furtively on Anzu's desk. Unknown to him, someone saw that last move.

Anzu blinked and raised her head when she saw the small paper land on the right side of her desk, Joey and Yugi were on her left side so it couldn't be from them, she couldn't thing of any reason why the people on her right would give her a note, that only left the person behind her but who was it…Anzu had to stop herself from hitting her head on the desk at her own stupidity, Kaiba was the one sitting behind her for the past three months, or actually she had been sitting in front of him for those last months. She smiled at the memory; Kaiba had said that it was useless for her to take dance lesson because if she ever made it on a stage everyone would run away because she was ugly. Of course Joey tried to kill him but Anzu simply sat in front of him, which caused the others to move next to her. Kaiba wasn't happy at the sudden proximity but his pride prevented him from moving away.

Still smiling, Anzu unfolded the note and read the simple message: _Lunch time, same place? _She looked slightly over her shoulder and gave Kaiba a small nod before turning back to the front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Joey, do you remember what happened last time?" Yugi asked with a little bit of apprehension in his eyes, he didn't wanted to go through that again.

"But I swear I saw Kaiba give a note to Anzu, and she nodded to him. There has to be something going on between them." Joey said.

"Last time you jumped to that conclusion you really hurt her, did you already forget?" Yugi asked. "You want to do it again?"

"But Yugi, she was talking with Kaiba, he's our number one enemy remember? Why would she be talking to him if nothing was happening?" Joey asked.

"I have to admit, Joey does have a point." Tristan said.

"Guys…If anything _really_ serious was going on between them, don't you think she would tell us. Or maybe she's not telling us anything because she knew you two would have the reaction that you are having right now." Yugi said.

"We act that way for a reason, Kaiba is a jerk." Tristan said. "He must be planning something."

"Tristan's right. Kaiba must want something out of this, but Anzu is not stupid, she wouldn't fall in his trap that easily, unless maybe…"

"I don't like where that train of thought is going Joey." Yugi said.

"But this is serious Yugi, just think about it, what could Kaiba have that Anzu needs?" Joey asked his friends.

Tristan blinked like a dork a few time and then. "Of course, I can't believe we didn't see this sooner.

"Hum, Joey? You might want to think this over…" Yugi tried to warn him, but once Joey had an idea that 'could' make a little bit of sense, it was hard to make him give it up.

"I know you don't like the idea Yugi, but ever since Anzu lost her job, she needs money to pay for dance lesson, and Kaiba is the wealthiest guy in the city if not the country, Kaiba may be a cold hearted jerk, I'm absolutely sure he's still a guy, and guys have some needs you- Ow!" Joey turned around to look at he person who hit him. "What was that fo…"He stopped when he saw a not too happy Anzu standing behind him. "Why didn't you tell me she was right behind me?" Joey asked Yugi, earning himself another hit behind the head.

"I did try Joey." Yugi said helplessly, but he couldn't hide the small grin from appearing on his face.

"I can't believe you Joey, you think I have so little respect of myself that I would sell my body to guys? _Again?_ Don't you remember how far you were from the truth last time?" Anzu said.

"Hey, maybe if you weren't hiding things from us we wouldn't have to find answers on our own." Joey said.

"Don't get me into this Joey, you thought of that alone." Yugi said.

"And what about you?" She asked looking at Tristan.

Anzu's glare was making Tristan quite uneasy, the poor guy was almost shaking. "Well you see, what Joey said did make a lot of sense, especially since he sa-" Joey stepped on Tristan's foot before he could tell anything more, now was not the time to let her know he saw the little exchange with Kaiba, she wouldn't trust them for a little while after that, right now he needed her to be clueless if he wanted to find out what was really going on.

Anzu wasn't stupid or anything, she knew they were trying to hide something from her. "Since he what?"

"It's nothing….." Tristan said. That was probably the worst way to cover up something, and Anzu would certainly not buy it.

"_Since what?"_ She asked again, looking at Joey this time.

"It's nothing really." There goes the lame excuse again.

"It certainly isn't nothing since you're making such a fuss over it." Anzu said.

"They were just wondering why you were often staying after school a lot before the vacation." Yugi said, it wasn't really a lie, everyone knew Yugi just couldn't lie, but he was only telling half of the truth.

"Why with Kaiba of all guys?" Anzu asked, hopping Joey knew nothing of what was going on between the two of them.

Joey answered this one. "He has been staying too, which is not really in his habits, he usually leaves straight after school, if he didn't skip the afternoon."

"You know Joey." Anzu said with the sweetest voice possible. "For someone who claims to hate Kaiba, you sure know a thing or two about his routine, would you happen to have a thing for him?" Anything was good to get Joey's attention from her.

"What!!!!!!! There is no way EVER that I could have any feeling for that bastard." Joey almost yelled, while Tristan and Yugi were practically rolling on the floor.

"You know what they say Joey, when two people fight, it's because they love one another." Yugi said between fits of laugh.

"Gee, that is so disgusting." Joey said. "I don't even want to think about it. Let's go eat, I'm starving." He turned around to go to the cafeteria.

Anzu smiled at the sudden change of subject, Joey was too predicable for his own good, as much as she wished she could torment him more, she had somewhere else to be. "Sorry guys, you'll have to go without me, I have something to do." She turned around and left before they had a chance to ask her anything about what it was.

"Aren't we going to follow her?" Tristan asked with surprise when Joey resumed his walk to the cafeteria.

"Nah, she'll be expecting that, first we go eat lunch and then we follow her, she didn't answer any of our questions so she must be hiding something." Joey answered.

"You know, if you would spend only half the energy you use on spying Anzu when she's hiding something you would be first of the class." Tristan said.

"Guys." Yugi said. "Don't you think you two did enough already? Anzu has the right to some privacy, you should let her do as she wish, she wouldn't sell her body to anyone and you know it so drop it already. She will get mad if she realize that you followed her again, I covered you up once but you know I can't stand lying and that I will tell her the truth if she ask."

"But Yugi, she is hiding something from us." Joey said.

"She wouldn't be hiding anything if you two weren't always overreacting with everything." Yugi answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Anzu reached the meeting spot, well hidden behind one of the gym store, she was already a good 15 minutes late, she feared that Kaiba would have already left, however, she found him laying casually against the wall, looking bored. He turned his head to look at her as she walked up to him. "You're late." He stated flatly as if it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Had some trouble leaving your friends?" He guessed, he smiled as the sheepish smile appeared on her face. "I figured out much."

"Sorry." She apologized again with a smile. "So, I see that you're feeling better."

"I took your advice and rested. Mokuba helped a lot but he was insulted when I told him he was a good nurse." Kaiba chuckled a little but suddenly grew serious. "I heard you were grounded."

"Are you spying on me?" She teased him.

"It's hard not to hear when you are sitting right in front of me." Kaiba said. "I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble."

Anzu shrugged "You haven't done anything. My father just doesn't really think much of you."

"I figured out as much. Any reason why he hates me so?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

Anzu sighed. "My father owns a company, I'm sure you know that much." Kaiba nodded, he had seen her father a few times during some parties some other guys were throwing out. "He makes quite a lot of money, it's nowhere near you but it's still over millions per months. Well my parents have a way of thinking that because of that they are more important than normal people. I'm almost like a shame to the family, I go to public school, I want to be a dancer and my best friends are guys who are less than wealthy. We argue a lot because of that, they just want me to act like any other brainless rich girl and smile before the camera and getting a rich boyfriend."

"That doesn't explain why he hates me so." Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"There are a few reasons for that, my father is a serious man, games are not really his things, they are a waste of time, he also hates popular people, he thinks they are worthless people trying to make themselves look better than they are, business and fame don't go together in his mind. You should have seen his face when Yugi began getting popular after becoming a duel monster champion, Yugi was the less worthless of my friend, and he suddenly dropped to the worst than worst. You represent just about anything he hates, you're a champion duelist, your empire is based on gaming and you are one of the most famous teens on the planet, girls would kill to have you look at them for a second." Anzu explained, smiling slightly.

"So I'm just about everything he hates." Kaiba chuckled. "Does this bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" Anzu asked.

"That your father hates me." Kaiba explained.

Anzu sighed. "Well of course it does, just like it bothers me that he doesn't accept any choice a do, but there is nothing I can do about it, I'm not like he wants me to be and I'm not going to give up all my dreams for him. But why do you care if it bothers me or not?"

"I wouldn't want to make things worst for you." Kaiba said.

"What do you mean? How could you make things worst?" She wondered.

"Like this for example." Kaiba replied, he pulled her closer to him by the waist, cupped her chin in his hand to raise her head and kissed her on the lips. Once the small shock passed, Anzu closed her eyes and let herself relax against him, not hearing the familiar voice coming close.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, she's not inside, so she must be out here, Tristan you go check out the front, Yugi, you check around the gym installation and I'll go check the back." Joey said.

Tristan nodded and left right away, Yugi sighed and slowly walked toward his designated place. He really didn't want to try and spy on Anzu but no matter how much he tried to dissuade the others they just wouldn't give up the idea that Anzu was hiding something. He figured that he should come along anyway, even if he was against the whole idea, so that he could help Anzu out if something really was going on or try to cover it up for her. He turned the corner to check the last hiding spot he knew of to get this over with, what he saw made his eyes grow wide, he blinked twice but only to see he wasn't imagining things.

Kaiba had that strange feeling that someone was looking at him and he hated that, he ended the kiss and looked up over his shoulder, his entire body tensed up when his blue eyes met Yugi's violet ones. Sensing Kaiba's body tensing up, Anzu looked up at his face with a questioning look, realizing that he was staring at something behind her she took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder. She relaxed slightly when she saw Yugi standing there alone but she couldn't hold the light red that was appearing on her cheeks.

Yugi smiled with amusement at the scene, who would have thought that Joey was half right, there really was something going on between Anzu and Kaiba, but Yugi doubted it was as Joey said. Speaking of Joey…

"Hey Yugi. Did you find her?" Joey's voice was coming from not too far and it was approaching.

Anzu tensed up again, if Joey saw her now he would throw the biggest fit in history.

"She's not here Joey."

Anzu blinked and looked down a Yugi, he blinked back at her before leaving to meet with the guy. Anzu let out the breath she realized she was holding since she first saw Yugi and relaxed against Kaiba. That was a close call and she was going to have to explain some things to Yugi later, but right now she still had 30 minutes of break left and she intended to use them to sort out some things with the guy who was holding her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I scared you didn't I, I'm sure most of you thought they were going to get caught, but you should know by now that I hate doing things that everyone does when I can do things differently. I just wrote half of this chapter in 2 hours, you know why? Because I received a review asking me an update, alright it wasn't about this story that the person was talking about but I has been longer since I updated this story. So you see, reviews help me to update and I promise you shorter update time from now on, I finally was able to get things to move around in my new life. (and my new USB key allow me to write at school when I have nothing important to do.)

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	21. Officially a secret

Chapter 21: Officially a secret.

When Anzu entered the classroom she was bearing that little 'in heaven' smile, something that didn't pass unnoticed by Joey who had spent the entire lunchtime looking after her. He looked at her questioningly. "Where were you?" He asked as she sat down at her usual spot beside him.

"That is none of your business." She answered with that same dreamy smile.

"Come on Anzu, we're friends right? I swear I wont overreact over this." The blond boy pleaded.

"No, I told you it was none of your business." Anzu answered.

"And I suppose that the reason why you look so happy is also a national secret?" Tristan asked.

Anzu didn't answer; she simply nodded and turned out to look at the front as the teacher began his class, though Joey had doubts that she was even paying attention to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's too bad you can't stay with Kaiba." Yugi said with a mischievous smile. "I'm sure you would have loved too."

Anzu blushed, for the rest of the day Yugi didn't mention Kaiba, and for a reason, Joey was there, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. But at the moment, They were walking back to their house and Joey and Tristan had to go the other way, resulting in her and Yugi walking alone and the shorter kid had more than one question.

"That wouldn't be very smart, considering he's the reason why I'm grounded." Anzu admitted.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"My father came back earlier, as you already know, and he happened to see me with Seto in the mall and he threw a fit, you know how much he hates him."

"Don't feel insulted but I don't think your father like anyone, well at least not any boy. He's a little bit overprotective if you ask me."

"And Joey thinks that Seto is a self centered egoistical snob, he obviously never met my father. And I hope he'll never do." Anzu answered with a smile. "I would be grounded for life."

"I'd like to tell you that it's not that bad and that they have good reasons to act the way they do but even I have to admit that your parents are plain weird and probably a little bit behind their time too." Yugi said before grinning suddenly. "So, since when has this thing been going out between you and Kaiba?"

Anzu thought about it for a second. "Sometime during the school trip." She admitted.

"And you haven't told us anything about it? That was almost four months ago." Yugi said.

"There wasn't much to say, nothing really serious was going out, it was rather confusing, one second he kissed me and the next he was acting as if nothing ever happened." Anzu sighed at the memory of those times.

"He was probably just confused with himself." Yugi said. "Kaiba's not one to take his feelings into consideration and he has been betrayed too much in the past to trust people easily."

"How do you know that much?" Anzu asked, intrigued as to how he could know so much about Kaiba while she knew almost nothing.

"Mokuba told me. He came to me a few times after he had a fight with Kaiba, however he never told me much, that's about all that I know." Yugi said. "But I'd like you to stay silent about this, I'm not supposed to tell."

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm in any position to start telling your secret to everyone." She said with a shy smile.

"So, are the two of you going out together?" Yugi asked, changing the subject.

Anzu nodded with a light smile, she herself couldn't believe that her and Seto were going out together. "Yes." She admitted. "But I'm not supposed to tell anyone, for now we're keeping it a secret."

"You know you should be careful, Kaiba is being watched none stop by people looking for scandals, it's only a matter of time before someone finds out and in less than one hour the entire world will know." Yugi said.

"I know, which is the main reason why we are keeping it a secret, I don't want my father or Joey to find out about this in the morning newspaper." Anzu said. "Can I count on you to keep it under silence?"

"I'll do what I can, but you know Joey suspects that something is going on, and I'm pretty sure he has his doubts that I know something he doesn't." Yugi warned. "You know I'm not good at lying, I won't say a thing but I won't cover you again. Joey will find out eventually, he's really determined to find out what is going on."

Anzu sighed. "I know, Joey could do wonders if he spent just half of the energy he's wasting on Seto to study. But how am I supposed to tell him that I'm going out with Seto without him throwing a fit?"

"Who's going to throw a fit?"

Anzu jumped in surprise when she saw Joey standing just a few meters away. "Joey…..What are you doing here?" She asked, Joey's house was on the other side so why was he here right now?"

The blond shrugged. "I needed food so I was going to the market. Gee, you two are really slow, what are you still doing here."

"We were talking, that's all." Anzu said, her and Yugi had stop walking for at least 5 minutes now, so it wasn't really a surprise the Joey caught up with them.

"You know it's possible to walk and talk at the same time right?" Joey said.

"Yea, we just got caught up." Yugi said with a smile.

"I see." Joey smiled. "So, who's going to throw a fit?"

After much fooling around and change of subject Anzu was finally able to make Joey forget about the small piece of the conversation the he heard, or at least that's what she thought, true to his words Yugi didn't help her out of this one, he just watched her try to get out of explaining anything. When they reached the market they parted way with Joey and continued toward their homes.

"You know that could have been a good opportunity to tell him." Yugi said.

"Yea, good way to have him make a scene." Anzu said.

Yugi sighed, he was once again stuck in the middle of something he didn't want to be part of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey watched Anzu walking about for a few second before finally getting inside, he knew she was hiding something from him, sometime playing dumb did has its advantages. What he hadn't told was that he heard a little bit more than he let her know, he had heard her say the name Seto, he was more determined than ever to find out what was between her and him, he swore to himself that if the CEO is hurting her in _any _way he would kill him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kaiba arrived home later that evening he was exhausted but he hadn't been this happy in a long time. He silently made his way to his room so that he wouldn't wake his little brother, Mokuba was probably worried about him, he shouldn't be working that hard again but he just couldn't do anything about it. When he entered his room he found Mokuba sleeping in his bed, Kaiba sighed, it was obvious his little brother stayed up as late as he could to wait for him, he couldn't help but think that it wasn't healthy for his little brother to be doing such a thing, but who was he to talk.

Presuming that the small kid probably needed the rest, Kaiba thought it would be best to let him sleep there, he walked in his bathroom to change and get ready for bed, when he settle under the cover Mokuba turned around sleepily and opened one sleepy eyes and looked at him.

"What time is it?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Too late for you to be up." Kaiba answered, not wanting to keep his brother awake with useless arguing.

"You said….that you'd be more careful." Mokuba said tiredly before going back to sleep.

"I know." Kaiba answered but knew he wasn't heard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kaiba woke up the next morning Mokuba was still deep in sleep, he sighed before shaking the kid a little. "Come on kid. It's time to wake up."

"5 more minutes." Mokuba replied incoherently.

"If I let you sleep more than you'll be late for school." Kaiba answered, getting out of bed himself.

"Who cares?" Mokuba replied back.

"Me for that matters, your grades have been dropping a lot lately." Getting ready for bed.

"So what?" The kid answered in a less than friendly way.

"Mokuba Kaiba get up _now_. I don't feel like dealing with your childish antics this morning." Kaiba said sternly.

"You call those childish antics? I was _worried_ about you, you just spent two weeks in bed because you overworked yourself _again_, you promised me you'll be more careful about your health but you didn't, you came back at 4 in the morning." Mokuba yelled.

"I do not believe you are in any position to lecture me, first because I'm the one in charge here and second because you stayed up waiting for me even if I forbid you to do so more than once." Kaiba said.

"Fine, since it seems I don't have the right to worry about you anymore than I won't do so anymore. Do as you please and work yourself to death, _I don't care anymore_." Mokuba yelled before getting out of the room and slamming the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kaiba entered the kitchen he saw his little brother eating silently, he could tell by the kid's posture that he was still mad at him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and grab the first thing he found, an apple, that was usually what he did every morning, every free minute he had was spent on work so he never had the time to eat properly.

However, this morning, something was different, usually he could hear Mokuba trying to convince him to eat more and telling him that he should take better care of himself, it felt weird not to hear it. He turned around to look at his brother but only received a glare.

Kaiba sighed. "Mokuba, could you stop that already?"

"I'm not doing anything." Mokuba replied, which was the truth actually.

"Mokuba listen to me." Kaiba said sitting next to him. "I told you times and times again that I have work to do, you understand that."

"Actually no" Mokuba yelled. "I don't understand why you need to work so much, what's the point of working all the time like that, we already have more than what we need anyway."

"So you want me to sell the company, is that it?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes!" Mokuba yelled before grabbing his things and leaving for school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kaiba arrived at school he was in a bad mood, he once again had a fight with his little brother, he was tired and hungry, what bothered him the most was that _this_ was an ordinary day for him. It seemed everything was going back to normal, sure nothing wrong happened while he was sick, but before then he used to argue a lot more with his little brother because of work mostly. And now that he spent two weeks in bed, his desk disappeared under work so he was nowhere near taking things lightly.

And now was certainly not the time for Joey and Tristan to be fighting and for Joey to trip and fell on Kaiba. Not expecting the sudden overweight on his back, he wasn't fast enough to react and ended up falling on the floor with Joey. Kaiba groaned as he pushed Joey away from him. "Stupid mutt, can't you watch where you're going?" He asked angrily, yet another thing to add to the list of why this was a fabulous day.

"Actually yes, why else do you think I fell on you?" Joey answered bitterly.

"You want those in alphabetical order?" The young CEO said with a smirk.

"Are you ok Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"There are laws about keeping a leash on you dog you know." Kaiba said as he stood up.

"How many times will I have to tell you to stop calling me a dog?" Joey asked madly.

"The day you'll prove to me that you are worthy to be called a monkey." Kaiba replied.

"Why you!!!" Joey growled, his fist ready to pack a few punches on Kaiba.

"What, you're going to get violent now? After pushing me on the ground? I suggest you get your dog checked for rabies Yugi." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"I am not a DOG!!!!!!" Joey yelled before attempting to hit Kaiba in the face. Kaiba who had seen it coming from miles away simply dodged lightly to the right, Joey's fist impacted right into a locker door, sending pain through his entire arm and some damage on the innocent door.

"Damaging school propriety is a serious offense Wheeler, once that I'm sure the principal doesn't take lightly." Kaiba smirked, directing Joey to look behind him.

When he did, he saw the principal heading his way and he didn't look happy at all.

"Good look walking yourself out of this one." Kaiba said with a smirk before walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a jerk." Joey said when the principal finally let him go, a good hour later. He was waiting in line with Yugi and Tristan to get lunch.

"Who? Kaiba, or the principal?" Tristan asked.

"Both." Joey answered resolutely.

"You know Joey, you're the one who fell on him first." Yugi said.

"Not you too." Joey whined. "First Anzu starts taking Kaiba's side and now you. Hey, speaking of Anzu, where is she now?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong?"

Kaiba looked up from him laptop and saw Anzu sitting on the chair next to him, he was surprise that she got this near without him ever hearing her.

"Nothing." Kaiba answered.

"I can tell it's not true, you rarely get such a reaction from Joey, so, what happened?"

Seto sighed, it was new to him to have someone actually caring to know his problem, but he had decided that he would try to open up and trust Anzu more, especially now that they were officially going out together, even if it was a secret. "It's just, I had a fight with Mokuba." He admitted. "It's happening a lot lately and each time it gets worst."

"What are you arguing about?" She asked even though she had a good idea.

"It's quite obvious, he thinks that I'm working too much and not taking enough care of myself and that I'm not there for him either." He said.

"I hate to tell you this but, I think he's actually right, you worked late last night didn't you, or should I say morning?" She asked.

"Morning." Kaiba admitted guiltily.

Anzu sighed. "Seto, you've been sick for two weeks, you should take it easy, you can't keep up like that."

"I know, but after two weeks of absence I have quite a lot of work to check. I can't really help it, and as much as I hate to say this Mokuba is not really helping." Kaiba said.

"He's just worried about you, he's scared of losing you too you know." Anzu said.

"He said he wanted me to sell Kaiba Corp." Seto said after a moment of silence.

"Well, why don't you?" Anzu asked.

Kaiba's eyes grew open and he stared at her. "Because I like it, it's the only place ever since my father died where no one can order me around, beside I really love doing that and I couldn't think of anything else to do with my life, it's what I want to do."

"But you can't go on like that forever. You'll kill yourself one day. Did you ever think about hiring someone to help you?" Anzu asked.

"I did, when I first took over I was far from being able to handle everything myself but all of them tried to kill me to take over, three times." Kaiba said with disgust.

"Right…" Anzu said, remembering everything the big 5 did to try and take over. "But you could try someone else."

"You know I don't really trust people that much. And beside, once the year will be over then I won't have to do to school anymore, I just have to keep up until then." Kaiba said.

"Are you sure about this?"

Kaiba smiled. "You worries too much, I'll be just fine, in six months I'll have all the time I need to take care of myself." He kissed her lightly.

She pushed him away slightly "And what will you do until then?" She asked worryingly.

"I've been fine for 3 years I can manage a few months more." He answered with another smile and another kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, I'm stopping here, sorry for the long update but I had an exam, which I did earlier today actually, and I have another one on Tuesday, and the end of the term is coming up in two weeks, that means a lot of exam in the same week so I don't know if I'll have the time to update again before the beginning of the vacation.

Don't be lazy, reviewing take 30 seconds, it takes at least 3 hours to write a chapter.


	22. little time

You guys are lucky, my computer is making me mad right now and internet is too slow to my liking...oh great, there is no dictionary so the computer will bother me every 5 sec to instal it...gee writing this chapter is so looking fun loll (note that I have absolutly no idea what I'll right.)

By the way, no dictionary means there will probably be a lot of mistakes because I'm not always watching what I write (good thing about learning to write corectly with a keyboard) and I usually depends on the red to tell me if I switched two letter or just plainly made a mistakes, and for some weird reason i'm having troubles writting corectly so bear with me, don't worry, Ashley will bother me enough for all of you.

(another by the way, since Anzu and Kaiba are now 'officially' going out together I've decided that it would be time to call him Seto, if you don't agree...well bear with it I'm the writer lollll)

Chapter...22?: Little time.

Anzu sighed as she stared out of her window, it had been going on for a week now, it had been a week since she had been officially going out with Kaiba, of course no one but Yugi knew, and she hopped it would stay like that for a while, their relationship was still new and she could still feel that Kaiba didn't trust her completely, the last thing she wanted was for him to get scared and push her away again. Which she was sure both Joey and her father would be glad to do if they knew about them.

Joey hadn't calmed down at all, he was still watching her carefully, he was almost following her in the girl's bathroom, between Joey's constant watch and the punishment she got from her father she had little time to see him, she sometime feared that he would get tired of not being able to see her alone more than 15 minutes per day and leave, even though he seemed to enjoy plotting against Joey. Kaiba didn't seem to mind their relationship being a secret, after a lot of nagging he admited that it would be better that way until their relationship becomes stronger, he knew just how bothersome the press could get and didn't want them between the two of them.

She wished she could be with him right now, but her father would not let her go, she was still grounded for some weird reason, though she knew it was truly because her father didn't want her to see Kaiba. She couldn't understand why her father hated him that much, compared to Joey he looked like an angel when you look at their situation and he hadn't reacted that bad when he learned about her new friends. Actually scrach that, she knew exactly why her father hated him, he had a contract with Kaiba's stepfather and when he took over her father lost a lot of money, as if he wasn't ridiculously rich anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the city, Kaiba was trying to work on his latest project, but once again had problems concentrating, which was happening often lately. However, this time it wasn't Anzu that was on his mind but his little brother, for the last week his brother barely even said a word to him no matter how many times he tried to talk things through. Each time he tried talking to him Mokuba simply answered with a 'Don't mind me, you have way better things to do.' Mokuba also kept his promise about not caring anymore and he found that he missed having his brother come and get him to eat or just coming in the middle of the night because he was worried about his health, actually he hadn't even try to talk to him those last three days, it was obvious to him that Mokuba didn't want to talk.

He had made it clear with Anzu that he wouldn't sel the company, he worked hard to get there and he couldn't see himself do anything else, he loved being in charge and doing what he was doing, but he didn't need her to tell him that he was working too much, he knew that much already. He'd been telling him for years that he would work less, hire someone to help him and take better care of himself but he never did and he was aware of it, which was why his little brother was so upset with him, he guessed the kid decided to stop hoping and just...stop caring until he decides to keep his promises and take care of himself.

But exactly what could he do? He was CEO of a company at17 years old, that put a lot of work on his shoulders, even though he said times and times again to Mokuba that it would be better once he finished school he knew better than that and he had a felling his brother knew too. He sighed, to have less work he needed to hire someone to help him but that never ended up right, first because he had trouble thrusting people, he wasn't even sure at what point he thrusted his girlfriend, and second, because each one of his coworker tried to take over from him, kill him, hurt his little brother or all of the above and he didn't want to go through that again...But that was not solving his problems, even he doubted that he could go on much longer.

Kaiba looked at the time on the right corner of his computer screen, it was three in the morning, deciding to call it a night he saved the small amount of work he managed to do and left, it wasn't as if he would be able to work more. He entered his room and went to his walk-in closet to get changed, it's only when he was about to get into bed that he noticed the bump on his bed and the messy black hairs on his pillow. He couldn't help but smile at his little brother's sleeping form, he carefully got into his bed trying to not wake him up though he knew it was useless. Almost as soon as the bed shifted Mokuba slowly turned around and opened two lazy eyes, after years of coming in his bed waiting for his brother Mokuba had somehow developped the hability to wake up as soon as he came.

"Should I say good evening or good morning?" Mokuba's sleepy voice asked.

Kaiba sighed. "Please, don't get started on that." He said laying down and looking at him. "I thought you said you didn't care anymore."

"Now who's starting it?" Mokuba answered.

"Mokuba listen." Mokuba opened his mouth to say something but Kaiba interupted him before any sound came out. "You listen to me first, then I'll listen to everything you have to say. I know that I'm working to much and I know that I've promised you many times that I would be more carefull but never kept those promises and I'm really sorry about that but I can't find a way to keep them. Selling out the company is out of the question Mokuba, as far as money goes it's not as easy as you think, I may be doing a lot of money but our lifestyle is expensive too, without a constant income there's no way we could go on that way. It may seem like a big amount of money when you sell a company but it's close to nothing compared to what I actually make, it wouldn't be enough to live a full life, you may not know it but Gozaburo left me with more than small debts, do yo have any idea how much money he used to build the mansion, Kaiba Corp, his lab in the middle of the ocean and all those things? Now that he's dead I'm the one who have to pay for them. With the company I have no problem paying them but the money I would get from selling it wouldn't cover them."

"So you can't sell it?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba shook his head. "Even if I could, I wouldn't do it." He said firmly.

"Why not?" The younger boy asked.

"Because I like it. It's the only place where I have control over my life, I'm the one who takes the decision and no one can go against my wishes, I also like what I'm doing and I wouldn't dream of ever doing anything else. I've always told you that you could be anything you wanted, as long as it makes you happy I don't care what you do, I don't plan on stopping you and you don't have the right ask me to stop doing what I like."

Mokuba blinked and looked down. "I...hadn't looked at it this way." Both of them stayed silent for a while until Mokuba spoke again. "I've been thinking those last few days."

"About what?"

"What I've said. I haven't realised just how much I was hurting you, I guess I've been egoistical lately, you've given away so much so I could have the best live possible but all those times I've been asking you to be more here for me and I haven't really been thinking about what you want." Mokuba said.

"And you shouldn't. You don't have to worry about me you know, it's not your job."

"But you're the most important person in my life, I don't want to lose you. I really was scare when you got sick, I was affraid you would leave me and that I'd be all alone." Mokuba said.

"There's nothing I'd like more than to promise you that I'll always be here for you, but I can't do that. But I can promise you one thing, as long as I'll live, I'll always be there for you no matter what. Alright?"

Mokuba nodded with a faint smile. "I know. You should rest, you don't do that often lately."

"That'll change soon, I promise." Kaiba said.

"I wish I could believe you." Mokuba sighed and fell asleep.

"This time I'll make you believe it." He anwered to his sleeping brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you planning to do now?" Anzu asked.

Kaiba simply shrugged. Both of them were sitting at their usual spot behind the gym, they were meeting there almost every lunchbreak for about 15 minutes, between Kaiba's work and Anzu's friends it was the most they could get. "I can't go on working like that, it had actually been a while since I last enjoyed going to work or had the time to do anything. But I don't think I could take the risk of hiring someone else, I don't want Mokuba to get hurt again."

"Maybe you should trust people more." In the distance they heard the bell ringing the 5 minutes warning. "I hate this but I guess we should be going." Anzu said.

"You should be going. I have a meeting to go to." He kissed her lightly. "Have fun with your friends." He said, knowing that each time they met she was always questionned none stop about where she was and what she was doing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba looked outside of the limo at the passing scenary thinking about what Anzu said. Should he really thrust someone else? It was only recently that he started to thrust her and he wasn't sure he could thrust someone else to do this job after everything that happened, however, he had promised his little brother that he would find a way and that was the only one.

When the limo stopped in front of Kaiba Corp. Kaiba grabbed his suit case, got out of the limo and walked up to the building. He walked straight to the escalator not bothering to talk to anyone who asked for his help. He was already a food 15 minutes late to an important meeting, what an excellent way to make a good first impression.

When he openned the door and stepped inside the room he was met with five expressionless stares, he sighed inwardly, this was not going to be fun, he was already starting to get a headache.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba had not been so happy and calm in a long time, he wasn't sure where he was, it looked like a parc or something like that but all that mattered to him right now was Anzu who was running a hand through his hair while his head was resting on her shoulder. The only thing that he could think right now was that he wanted to stay like that forever...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That does it!!!!!"

Kaiba's eyes snapped open at the sudden sound of a fist hiding the table and stared at the man in front of him, it looked like his eyes could come out of his skull any second.

"I will not spend one more minute here with an insolent child like you, you can say goodbye to that deal Mr. Kaiba." The man said standing up and leaving the room, followed by his 4 employees. Kaiba flinched as the man slammed the door but he didn't move, it took him a few minutes to fully understand what had happened. On normal days he would be enraged at what happened but the memory of his dream brought a smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a glass being put next to him. He stared at the glass and the painkiller next to him, his headache was really starting to kill him. He sat up in his office chair and took the pill and the water before looking at the man who put them there. "Since when are you doing the job of a secretary?" He asked with a faint grin.

"Since the secretary was scared away by your guests. Beside no one else dared to come." The man answered.

"So, how much my screw up is going to cost me?" Kaiba asked him. Evan was probably the only person in the entire building that didn't bother him, he had been here for as far as kaiba could remember, keeping him updated on what was happening in the different departments of his company, he was direct and didn't bother him about insignifiant details, he also seemed to be the only one around who wasn't affraid of him and could tell him the truth.

"Well, considering this was supposed to be our biggest contract of the season the loss could be considered as millions, if we don't find anything else then our benefit might drop by 50 percent or even more considering Juno is just about as powerfull as you and could make you bad publicity. On top of that, with your illness during christmas, people are getting worried and stocks are going down."

Kaiba sighed, with his headache he could barely think straight. That contract was important and now that he ruined everything he had to think of a way out, which would mean more work and the thought of it was making him even more tired, on top of that he now needed to find another secretary, which was never an easy task.

"I guess it's not the best time to bother you with this but your help was requested in the last game programming, apparently there are some bugs they can't get rid of, Mr. Yamoto also advanced your meeting to tomorrow morning, there are also a few contract you have to check out." Evan said.

Kaiba let his head fall into his hands, he had enough of this, he felt like throwing everything away right now. "Alright." He stood up and left to take care of everythings, knowing that he would once again spend the whole night working.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that's where I stop, I know there wasn't that much mushy stuff but seriously, like it was mentionned in the chapter there is little time for romance with Kaiba's work, Joey and Anzu's father, but that'll change in the next chapter. I wanted for more things to happen but saying what I wanted took more works than I expected, and it's 1 in the morning so I'm tired, I also said that I would update three days ago. Don't forget to review.


	23. Murphy's law

Hey guess what guys, I have a new laptop so now writing will be even more appealing (I didn't really feel like doing so lately) I just have to get used to the bigger keys and to work without a mouse and everything will be alright. (Now I can write, watch TV and do my homework at the same time loll)

I'm really sorry for the time that I took but I have to adjust to my new schedule (which I don't really like by the way)

I have three hour classes three times per week, biology was replaced by chemistry, which is a more demanding class, I also finish later than last term (3 pm is the earlier I get out of school) I have literature in English now…which I'm not quite sure if I actually like, the teacher is an hold hag, she wants us to call her Miss Peggy……..while her name is actually Margaret Mc Call so don't ask me where that came from. (I have homework in math, chemistry, physic, English, sometimes French and even PE….actually the only class I don't) Anyway, now that I'm started, I should finish it……….if I can get over my writers block….oh wait….I think I just got an idea, though I'm not sure you'll like it, but now that They are going out together I need a new plot lolll.

Ah the famous Murphy's Law, for those who doesn't know, that law says that if something bad can happen, then it will happen, and that if it can get worst, then you better be prepared because it will get worst. It's thanks to this law that the day you'll lose your car keys will be the day you are already late for and important appointment, that when you finally find them, you'll get stuck in traffic, there will not be any parking lot left and the elevator will be out of order. And after that horrible day, you will come back home to find a message from the school of your kids telling you that they all have lice.

Chapter twenty-three: Murphy's Law.

Anzu sighed as she opened the door to go outside, it had taken her more time than she expected to be able to leave, Joey seemed to grow more suspicious each passing day and she was running low on excuses to leave them (which usually made Yugi smile). She made it as fast as she could to their usual spot, hopping that Kaiba hadn't already left. She sighed in relief when she saw him sitting on the ground, his back laying against the small building.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said, coming closer to him.

"I'm getting used to it." Kaiba shrugged. "Still having troubles with your friends."

Even though he answered her with his usual blank voice, Anzu was sure she noted a hint of annoyance and even irritation in his voice. Was he mad at her? She knew that Kaiba didn't have a good opinion about her friend and that he actually never made any effort to hide his animosity toward them, and her for that matter.

"Can you really blame them? Wouldn't you ask yourself questions if Mokuba kept leaving you everyday without giving you a reason?"

"Mokuba is my little brother, that's different." Kaiba answered, his irritation growing by the second.

"Well sorry for having friends that care about me." Anzu replied, starting to feel irritated herself.

Kaiba sighed. "I'm sorry, I just had a rough day yesterday and I didn't sleep much."

Anzu calmed down and sat down next to him. "So, did you and Mokuba talk things over?"

Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh and let his head fall down in his hand in frustration. "I guess so. But it won't be long before another argument comes up, it's always like that."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Anzu asked

"It's not that simple." Kaiba snapped back, his lack of sleep had made all his patience disappear.

"I think you're the one who is making it harder than it really is. You need to work less, how can that be so hard to do? Just give some of your job to someone else." Anzu said, her temper rising just like Kaiba's, she was getting tired of his inaction over that matter, he couldn't keep going like that.

"You just don't understand." Kaiba replied angrily.

"Then why don't you enlighten me oh mighty genius?" Anzu retorted. Sensing that this was starting to get way out of hands, Anzu closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself, she didn't want to make Kaiba get mad at her for no reason, even if there actually was a reason. "This is going nowhere fast." She admitted more to herself than to him, she stood up and dusted the dirt on her skirt before turning back to look at Kaiba. "Considering the enormous amount of work you certainly have, I don't believe you have any time to lose with me. We'll talk again when you'll actually have the time." With that said, she turned around and started walking away

Kaiba sighed in exasperation; he didn't want her to leave, he stood up and when after her. "Anzu, come on, I never said that being with you was bothering me or making me losing my time."

Anzu stopped and turned around. "I know you didn't say so, but I can't stand seeing you like that. When you'll take the time to take care of yourself and Mokuba then we can see each other again."

"You're not serious about that, are you?" Kaiba asked, following her.

"Absolutely, you need to rest, what I'm asking isn't that hard. You should leave now if you don't want anyone to see us together." She added as they came out of their hiding spot and out in the open.

"I don't care." Kaiba said, following her. "I don't think you have the right to say anything about the way I'm living my life. Has it never occurred to you that I don't want to hire someone to help me?"

"We don't always do things we want to, and I don't think you have the right to tell me what I can and can't do either. So I'm free to live whenever I want to. I'll come back on my decision when you'll understand what you need to do and actually do it."

"Anzu, try to understand." Kaiba said, grabbing her arm, trying to prevent her from going any further.

"Hey!" Both Anzu and Kaiba turned to their right, recognizing Joey's voice instantly. However, Kaiba barely had the time to understand what was going on before receiving Joey's punch on the left cheek. He stumbled backward a few steps before regaining his balance and sending Joey a punch of his own. Joey was sent flying backward in his but. "Jerk!" Joey said getting back up, ready to charge again.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Mutt." Kaiba said.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it because there's no way I'm letting you get away after aggressing my friend." Joey said.

"I was not aggressing her, idiot." Kaiba said.

"Hey Joey, are you alright?" Yugi said, coming up next to him, he had see the whole encounter and had the feeling he should smooth things a little before they go out of hand.

"Of course I'm alright, as if that bastard could hurt me." Joey replied, still glaring at Kaiba.

"Well he basically made you eat dust with one hit, so either you are getting pathetically weak or Kaiba has quite a punch, either way you just got owned." Tristan said with a grin.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side." Joey said, turning around to glare at him while Kaiba rolled his eyes.

While the two friends where bickering Kaiba and Anzu exchanged a look, her look made it clear to him that she would not come back on her decision. He sighed and decided to leave while no one was paying attention to him, he wasn't lying when he said that he wasn't in the mood for a fight, which was actually rare, it was one of his favourite way to vent his anger.

"I'm not the one who always get thrown on the floor by Kaiba 5 times a day while you can barely make him lose his balance when you attack him by surprise from behind." Tristan said.

"Then why don't _you_ try to fight him, we'll see just how good you fare." Joey dared his oldest friend.

"No thanks, I'm not stupid, I know that I don't stand a chance." Tristan answered.

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?" Joey replied angrily. "Ahh!!! Forget it." Joey yelled, messing up is hair from irritation. "Kaiba!…" Joey blinked twice, seeing nothing but thin air in front of him.

"Kaiba left almost 5 minutes ago Joey." Yugi said with a mocking smile.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Now he got away." Joey said.

"So that he could beat you up?" Anzu asked.

"Hey, you're the one who was hanging around alone with him." Joey accused her.

"And? He's not a rapist you know, it's not like he's going to jump on me the second we are alone. Actually _you_ did try to look under my skirt on more than one occasion." Anzu said.

"Hey, that's a cheap shot. I didn't mention anything sexual, supposing Kaiba even thinks about those things. But you know he can be dangerous, is an expert at getting what he wants." Joey said.

"And what do you think he wants?" Anzu asked with a blank look.

"…How should I know, you're the one that was with him…Why were you with him anyway?" Joey asked, not going to let Anzu change the subject.

"That's none of your business." Anzu stated.

"So that's where you were all those time you left us at lunch break, you were with Kaiba?" Tristan asked, suddenly making the link.

"I can't believe it." Joey stated. "You were with him all this time?"

"And what if I was? I'm fully capable of taking care of myself and I don't need you to keep an eye on me, I know what I'm doing." Anzu said, firmly putting an end to the conversation. She then made her way back to the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba sighed as he laid back against his locker, he felt back about leaving Anzu alone like that with her friend after they were basically caught on the spot but he felt it was better for her to take care of everything alone if they ever understand what they where doing. He was brought out of his thoughts by the familiar ring of his cell phone, he took it out of his pocket, knowing any time he could have gotten to rest today just flew in smoke.

"Kaiba." He answered in his usual business voice. "…What do you mean? How could such a thing happen?" Kaiba sighed. "Alright, I'm coming." He hung up and put it back in his pocket. He laid his head against the locker and braced himself for another hard day of work. He grabbed his homework, fully aware that he wouldn't have the time to do them and left. On the way out he passed next to Anzu and the guys, Joey and Tristan glared at him as they usually did but he saw a worried glance from Anzu, she knew that if he was leaving school earlier it was to go to work.

Kaiba had been waiting for almost 10 minutes when his limo finally arrived, he did not wait for the driver to get out and open the door, he had no time to lose for nonsense like that and he wasn't in the mood. He had enough of it, half of his employees were useless fool but each time he replaced them he only ended up with even more useless fools, nothing ever seemed to go right for him. And just to prove his point the limo slowed down progressively until it completely stopped, one glance outside by the window explained everything: midday traffic jam.

After a good 20 minutes and 1 km further, Kaiba's patience was more than exhausted, he felt ready to kill the first person he would see. His cell phone started to rang, Kaiba had no doubt about who it was. "What?" He practically barked. "You think I don't know how long I've been stuck her? There is high traffic at noon you know…….And what do you want me to do about it you moron, ask the driver to run over everyone on the sidewalk?……..Well listen up you idiot, there would be no problem if you weren't a complete imbecile and if you could actually do your job." Kaiba hated it when those idiots actually had the nerve to answer to him and act as if they knew everything because they were older than him and had university diploma, that guy was seriously getting on his already overused nerves. "I don't care about your pathetic excuses, do you have any idea how much your incompetence is going to cost me? You better be disappeared by the time I arrive if you know what's best for you." Kaiba hung up before the man could answer and opened the window so that he could get some fresh air. Only a few second after he hung up, his phone started to ring again, his stress of the past few weeks got the best of him, he grabbed his cell phone and threw it as hard as he could out by the window, smiling with content as it smashed in the neared phone pole, scaring a few passing by innocent walker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he entered the main computer lab Kaiba was mobbed by at least 12 computer experts trying to explain what was going on all at once, he closed his eyes, trying to block out the voices and stop his murderous thought it was useless. "Enough!" He roared over everyone else's voice. "I don't want to hear another word from any of you, get out of here before I decide to replace you, you're all useless and I don't want ANYONE disturbing me."

They all hurried outside the room, glad to get away from their angered boss and praying that they wouldn't lose their job over this. Kaiba closed the door forcefully behind them and locked it with his own personal code so no one would ever be able to come in, he didn't want any interruption. He turned around to the horrific job ahead of him, he couldn't believe those idiots were able to let the main control of the company crash down, without it the company was completely paralysed and the losses would be to great to even count. He took out his MP3 player and almost put the volume to the max, blocking out all noise from around him, he took out his laptop and plugged it to the main server, starting to work out on finding what when wrong.

He had been working for about four hour and still had a long way to go when he thought he hear a faint banging sound over his music, he instantly dismissed it as someone coming to either help him with his superior attitude or to ask when things would be fixed and he raised the volume a little more. He couldn't believe just how damaged the server was, it was obvious it was more than just a virus, most likely a hacker probably hired by a rival company or someone who wanted him down, either way he couldn't believe someone was actually smart enough to hack into his computer, even he never succeeded and he's the one who programmed the security. He then heard the same faint knocking sound again, whoever that was was damn persistent, he stopped his music and frowned when he hear the same 'knocking' again, it sounded like they where trying to take the door down at this point.

He stood up and stretched a little and went to answer to the door, it had to be really important for someone to try and take the metal door down, either that or the person was extremely stupid. When he opened the door he found himself in front of his secretary, Evan and two bodyguards ready to charge the door again. "What in the world are you trying to do?" He demanded.

"I've been trying to get you for hours." The secretary said. "The school principal called, Mokuba is at the hospital."

"What?" Kaiba almost shouted. "Is he alright? What happened to him?"

"According to him he's not seriously injured, just a few scratches, apparently he got beat up by other kids at lunch, they send him to the hospital for formalities and they wanted you to go get him, they called you on your cell phone but apparently it doesn't work." She explained.

Seto cursed, it was probably the school nurse who was calling him when he threw his cell phone out by the window. He became angered, at himself because if anything really bad had happened he wouldn't have known about it and at the school for letting something happen to his little brother. "Why didn't you send someone over to pick him up when you couldn't get to me the first time?"

"We did, Roland's already there, but when he got there a social worker was waiting for you and she doesn't want to let him take Mokuba." She said.

"Just what I need now." Kaiba sighed. He had no choice but to go, if not the social worker would not let him take his brother back at all, but by leaving he was sure to lose even more money and end up with even more work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kaiba arrived at the hospital he didn't need to get far, the social worker was basically waiting for him at the door with Mokuba. "Seto is that is, I'm Nomi." She said when he joined them, fully aware that he hated it when she was calling him by his name.

Kaiba barely nodded in acknowledgement while quickly scanning over Mokuba to see the extent of his injuries, he was not surprised to see a new social worker, they always changed every two or three months, and people wonder why the kids they take over ends up being gangster.

"Can I talk to you in private?" She asked. Once he was done looking over his brother Kaiba nodded, it not like he had the choice. He followed her to a small empty office not far away. "I hope I don't need to tell you that what happened today is unacceptable." She said after closing the door. "We've been waiting here for four hours for you while you had locked yourself in a room, what would have happened if Mokuba was seriously injured?" She asked.

"My cell phone broke earlier today." Kaiba said, it was the truth, though he had no intention to actually explain exactly how it happened.

"Yes, I saw that when you threw it at the phone pole earlier today, it almost hit me."

Kaiba at least had the decency to look ashamed, even if some part of him wished he actually hit her. "With your due respect, from what I heard Mokuba was beat up after school, he's not seriously injured and you can't really expect me to watch over him 24/24, you would do better by going to see the parent of the kids who attacked my brother instead of coming to see me."

"Don't worry, we met them earlier and I'm not here especially for that. Considering everything that has been going out lately we have reasons to be worried by your behaviour. Both of your grades had been dropping, Mokuba has been skipping a lot lately he lacks discipline and he's disrespectful toward the teachers and other students, he stopped hanging out with his friends of participating in any kind of activity. From what I could get by talking with him he obviously miss attention from your part, he's also showing anger toward you."

"We had some disagreement recently." Kaiba admitted.

"Regarding your work, Mokuba is worried about you and your stubbornness to not listen to his worries is angering him, I'm sure you are aware that if something happens to you he'll end up alone and probably wouldn't be able to stand the shock. From what I've been told you fell sick during Christmas from overwork, you've been leaving school three times more than you actually did before, you often pass the whole night working and sleep during the few hours that you spend in class. I can see simply by looking at you that your health is degrading, you might be a legal adult so I don't have any influence on you but you should be more careful.

"What about Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, he didn't come here to be lectured on his lifestyle and health again.

"To be honest with you, my coworkers told me to do anything that I could to get Mokuba away from you, either they think you are extremely dangerous or they have something against you. No matter, I don't believe taking Mokuba away from you will do him any good, however, if thing continue this way I will be forced to take action, you've obviously been neglecting Mokuba and yourself for a long while now and if I don't see an improvement I will take him until you can show me your ability to balance your life and give him the attention he needs."

"Alright." Kaiba said, he considered himself extremely lucky, he met a lot of social workers who would have jumped on the opportunity to separate them. "Good evening." He said, leaving the small office to go back to his brother. He found him still sitting on the chair, not looking particularly happy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Mokuba answered, to Kaiba it sounded like his brother wasn't sure if he was happy or not to see him.

"Come on, let's leave this place." Kaiba said, leading his brother out of the hospital.

"Where to?" The driver asked when they arrived at the limo.

"Kaiba Corp, after you'll take Mokuba home." Kaiba instructed, he didn't miss the frown that appeared on his brother's face when he mentioned Kaiba Corp.

"You're not coming home?" The little kid asked after a few minutes of silence, even though he knew the answer.

"Something came up at Kaiba Corp." Kaiba explained, just thinking about it was giving him a headache.

"I see." Mokuba said, his sadness evident in his voice.

Kaiba wanted to say something to make his brother feel better, but he had no idea what, he couldn't just make all his problems disappear as he wished. He gently put his arm around Mokuba's shoulder and gently pulled him closer to him. Seto sighed, thinking about what would have happened if Mokuba had been severely injured, he wouldn't have known about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think that's it, I don't want to go farther because if I do that'll be another 2000 words or so and seriously right now I don't have the time really, I have one last exam Tuesday and I'm too busy playing twilight princess (as you can see I know where my priority lies lolll) No but seriously that chapter is long enough and I made you wait more than I should have.


	24. Overmatched

As I promised, here is the chapter, I have only one thing to say: Kill me and you won't know what happens next nah.

Chapter 24: Overmatched.

Kaiba sleepily opened his eyes, woken up by the sound of his employees coming and going in the hallway. Unsurprisingly he had fallen asleep in front of the computer after working on it for god knows how many hours. He still couldn't believe that the main computer crashed down, that was totally impossible, there was no link leading to this computer from the outside, it was completely isolated. He sat up on the chair and stared at the screen in front of him, the computer was now completely repaired, however he had not been able to figure out what happened in the first place.

He looked down at the clock, it was 15 past 9 in the morning, he was obviously late for school, nothing surprising or out of the ordinary…which could mean trouble for him as the principal told him last time he was caught coming in late, however, this time he was sure he was forgetting something important, he grabbed his agenda to check out what he had forgotten, thinking it was a meeting or something like that. When he saw the note surrounded by at least five circle he knew he was in trouble, he was late for the national Japanese evaluation and this was not the kind of test you could just say 'I overslept' any late person could be refused access to the exam room, this evaluation was required to graduate from high school and was only given twice per year, before march break and at the end of the summer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Kaiba arrived at school the exam had already been started for a good 40 minutes, as he made it to the class the door opened and his worst nightmare came out: the dreaded math teacher (or was it history teacher) came out, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips as he spotted the young CEO. Kaiba knew at that exact moment that the previous day would look at an evening at the beach compared to this day, and it was only getting started.

"Well, well, well. What an honor it is to finally see you, for a moment there I thought that you wouldn't be kind enough to please us with your presence." Mr. Filion said still smirking triumphantly.

Considering his more than precarious position Kaiba kept silent, any wrong action would instantly blew up his probably nonexistent chance to actually get into the classroom and do the exam.

"Here for the exam I guess?" The teacher asked, his smirk growing even wider, he knew he had the advantage over Kaiba and was determined to fully use it.

Kaiba simply nodded slightly, not letting any emotion get to his face, he was fully aware that Filion had been waiting for an opportunity to get back at him ever since her fired the teacher's wife, hey it wasn't his fault she was trying to fraud him but of course the man in front of him was thinking otherwise, he had a thing against rich and popular people that was for sure.

"Is that so? Well then it seems we have a bit of a problem. The exams were handed over 40 minutes ago, and according to the rule, once they are handed out, I'm afraid we can't let new students enter." Inside, Filion was dancing in joy and it wasn't pretty.

"I do believe such a decision is for the teacher to make." Kaiba tried, however his hopes of getting in had been crushed the moment he saw who was watching the group, he knew Filion would never let go of this occasion to make his life even more unbearable.

"Yes of course, but now that wouldn't be fare to the other students who got through the trouble of getting here on time…or those who arrived late." Kaiba opened his mouth to speak but Filion beat him to it. "Now of course, considering your position we could make an exception as it was often made before, after all, you do have a busy schedule, however, I do not believe I received any notes from you of the principal saying that you had a urgent matter to attend to as the rule states, of course maybe the principal simply forgot to warn me, is that the case?"

Kaiba knew at that second that he was definitely doomed, if he had sent a note 12h before the exam explaining the situation to the principal then Filion would have had no choice but to let him in, however he had no meeting on the morning and hadn't planned to be late, oversleeping was no an acceptable excuse on a government examination. Unless he could find a way to convince Filion, which would be a miracle, he would be forced to take summer class to have the right to pass the exam again at the end of the summer.

"It appears then that you have no valuable excuse to be late, in that case I guess you'll have to come back this summer. "Have a nice day, I hope to see you tomorrow in class." The teacher said, his smirk wider than ever before going back in the class and closing the door behind him.

At that moment Kaiba inwardly cursed every living thing on earth, wishing death upon the teacher at least a thousand time, once he was done he turned on his feet and went to his locker to get a few things, namely, some aspirins, he felt like his head was about to explode. He opened it with some difficulties and grabbed the bottle of painkillers, he opened it, ready to get some of the well needed drug but groaned when he saw there was no more pill left. He threw the bottle back into the locker and slammed the door shut before banging his head against it, he took a few deep breath to calm himself but it wasn't working.

"I see that being the almighty Seto Kaiba does not give you all the rights, it's nice to see that there is still some justice in the world." Said a teasing voice.

Kaibe clenched his teeth in annoyance. "Why am I not surprised to see you here." The young CEO said, glaring at Joey.

"Why am I surprise to see you here? Mister punctuality in person was denied entry to the exam because he overslept." Joey spat back. Seriously it was no surprise that Joey was late, he was always late, didn't really seem to care about school and was always doing half of his classes during summer classes.

"Overslept?" Kaiba asked, on normal term he wouldn't have opened himself to a direct attack like that but he was tired, mad and in deep need of painkiller.

"Come on Kaiba, as if _you_ would ever be late to such an important exam without warning the principal, the only explanation is that you overslept." Joey explained as if it was a worldwide known fact.

"Since when did you learn to use your brain?" Kaiba asked.

"About the same time you started to lose your abilities." Joey said.

"Really funny. I don't have time to waste on you." Kaiba advanced to leave but Joey blocked his way.

"Actually, since you were supposed to spend 6 hours doing the exam I do believe you have the time." Joey said, refusing to let him pass. "Exactly what is going on between you and Anzu?"

"Nothing." Kaiba said plainly, after all, it was the truth, Anzu refused to see him anymore so basically there was nothing going on between them…and he wasn't sure if something was really going on before that, all they did was meet once a day behind the gym, and it made him wonder exactly what they were once again.

"I don't buy it, you are not the kind of guy to just do 'nothing' with anyone. You too have been meeting in secret for at least two months now, I'm not stupid." Joey said.

"We could argue a long time about that last statement." Kaiba said, he pushed Joey out of his way and attempted to get outside.

"I'm not done with you." Joey grabbed Kaiba by the collar and pinned him against a wall. "I don't trust you Kaiba. I don't know exactly what it is that you want but I'm warning you, I won't let you use Anzu for your sick little pleasure, you are better to stay away from her or I'll will make you regret it dearly."

Kaiba stayed silent, he could see in Joey's eyes the same deep rage he had when someone was threatening his little brother, he was positive Joey was serious about his threat, he knew Joey was acting like Anzu was his sister, he only had to think about all those times Joey beat up the crap out of a guy for touching or simply looking at Anzu the wrong way (not that Anzu needed his help). After about a minute of silence Joey let go of him and he walked away toward the exit.

"Anzu is a responsible girl and knows how to take care of herself Joey, you should trust her more." Kaiba said, he had no idea why he was actually telling him this, he should feel like killing him, not giving him advice, but somehow seeing so much concern for Anzu calmed him….either that or he was going nut form lack of sleep, yeah, that's what Kaiba decided it must have been.

"Oh but I trust her alright." Joey said seriously, though he was surprised by Kaiba's sudden change of attitude. "It's you that I don't trust."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriously Joey, how could you be late?" Yugi asked.

"I'm late everyday" Joey pleaded. "I simply forgot that the exam was this morning."

"Joey, I called you this morning to make sure you would come." Tristan said.

"Hey, you just didn't have to call that early." Joey said.

"Are you blaming me?" Tristan asked.

As the two boys started to fight Anzu sighed and turned to look out the window, Kaiba hadn't come to the exam and she knew he was not the kind to miss it, she also didn't got any news from him since that time Joey punched him, she was wondering if what she had done was the best thing, Kaiba could easily turn back to his old self and simply forget about all that happened between them, right?

"Hey Anzu, are you still in here?"

Anzu blinked and looked at her friend who had a worried look on their faces.

"Is something the matter? You've been spacing out for five minutes." Yugi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Anzu said, only half paying attention.

"If you're wondering about Kaiba, Filion wouldn't let him in either, you know how much he hates Kaiba. He didn't lose any more time here, he is probably at Kaiba Corp plotting to take his revenge on the old hag." Joey said looking away as if he was giving away innocent details about the weather.

A small smile made it's way to Anzu's face, she could have easily guessed that Kaiba was at him Corporation (though she doubted that he was wasting time he didn't even had to plot revenge) but Joey's statement had taken a huge load from her shoulder. "Thanks Joey." She hugged him tightly, took her back and quickly left.

"Where are you going?" Tristan asked.

"I'm going to see him, there are a few things a need to fix." She answered, waving back at them over her shoulder.

Tristan and Yugi looked at one another, then at Joey who was still looking the other way as if he didn't care. "You do realize what you've just done do you?"

"Yea Tristan, I do." Joey simply answered him.

"I can't believe it, you basically gave her the right to go out with Kaiba."

"It's not like she needed it anyway." Joey answered, he couldn't believe Kaiba had actually got that much through him, _maybe_ he wasn't _as_ heartless as he thought, that didn't mean he liked the idea or that his opinion of the other teen changed. "She knows what she wants Tristan, and I can't stop her. She's going after the coldest person on heart and I don't trust him at all, I'm sure she'll get hurt at some point."

"Then why?"

"What's the point of hurting her myself? I don't know what will come out of this, but if something goes wrong, which I'm sure will, then I want to be here for her." Joey explained.

Yugi put his hand him his best friend's shoulder and smiled. "You should give Kaiba more credit, I don't think he would hurt Anzu, Kaiba has a lot of faults but he's honest, he wouldn't get close to her simply to hurt her afterward."

"I think you are giving him too much credits Yugi." Joey said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba sighed as he got out of the meeting room, he had spent most of the day trying to catch up with work since he didn't have any meeting but in his state of tiredness he couldn't manage to do much. He had 15 minutes to himself before the next meeting, he decided he might as well eat a little something before he ends up locked in the room for another three hours.

"Evans is waiting for you in your office." His secretary told him as he passed next to her.

Kaiba didn't bother to give her any response, not that she was expecting one, it was actually a bad sign when Kaiba was paying attention to you. He opened the door but stopped right on the spot when he saw his entire board member in his office. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, staring at each of the men standing in front of him.

"I believe you are familiar with the term, takeover are you not Seto?"

Kaiba didn't need to see Evans turning around in his chair to know who he was talking to. "Evans." He simply stated, keeping up a poker face.

"Come on Seto, no need for you to hide behind a mask, I know how much you are tired." Evans said with a smirk.

Surprisingly enough Kaiba was not even surprised, he had believe that Evans was loyal and had even considerate giving him a more important position, yet again he was proven what he already knew: he simply couldn't trust anyone. "In that case do you mind stop wasting my time? As far as law goes I have 51 of the actions and therefore even if you owed all that remains you still have no decisive power."

"Of course, but because of some recent events, the tables have turned slightly, I'm afraid you no longer have any action." Evans said, giving him a sheet of paper. "Actually I'm afraid you dug your own grave and gave me everything I needed to take over."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba demanded, looking at the page, it confirmed what Evans had just told him, he had lost all his actions, but how?

"You are not at the top of the pyramid Seto, for example, the investor grew highly unsatisfied by your actions, those past few months….or even the previous two years, has been nothing but worries for them, your coma for example, the many defeats you've suffered at duel monster after being world champion for three years, Pegagus's and Dart's takeover and it only became worst since Christmas, you felt sick, missed a lot of important contracts, even fell asleep in meetings. Investor likes growth and stability, not uncertainty and decline. They stopped to let us borrow their money, the stocks have been dropping dramatically." Evans explained as if he was talking to a 5 years old.

"I'm well aware of that." Kaiba stated with impatience, he had enough of this.

"There are also another person who is above you, in your personal life." Evans said. Kaiba's eyes widened slightly with understanding for second: the social worker. "I do believe my cousin warned you about taking better care of your education and brother if you didn't want her to take matter into her hands, I have to say that being late this morning was the best thing you could do to help me, with that and Mokuba's fight adding to the already long list of reproaches they had concerning you it was easy to convince a judge that you were not capable of handling the situation and that your little brother was not in a safe environment and remove you from your position. Of course you still have the choice, you are a legal adult and the judge has nothing to say about how you take care of yourself so you could force him to cancel his decision and keep your company…by giving away your little brother of course." Evans said with a smirk.

Weeks of fatigue and frustration finally got the best of Kaiba, he couldn't stand the nerve of this guy to use his little brother in a bargain. He grabbed his collar and pulled him one inch away from his face, forcing him half up on the desk between them, he was really to kill and the other people in the room were still too afraid of Kaiba to react.

"Come on Seto, no need to act violent, it's not like I'm throwing you out or anything, just think of it as and early retirement, I've bought your actions 5 times what they where worth, you are still keeping all of your belonging, most of your stepfather's debt are under the company's name and with what I gave you, you have more then enough to pay back all of his and your personal debt and live a life of luxury for the rest of your life. You should thanks me, now you are free to do everything that you want."

"Like kicking your butt for example." Kaiba said menacingly.

"Seriously I suggest that you take anger management class, you are getting more and more violent these day."

"You've seen nothing yet." Kaiba menaced him.

"That won't do, you are in _my_ office now and I don't have time to lose with you anymore, I've been more than generous but you are dangerously using my patience. I suggest that you leave now." Evans said.

"Make me." Kaiba said.

"That would be my pleasure." Evans said with a grin.

Kaiba felt a hand on his shoulder; it was firm but not menacing. He looked over his shoulder and saw Roland standing behind him, he ignored him and turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Please Mr. Kaiba, don't make me use force." Roland said sympathetically, keeping his hand on Kaiba's shoulder.

Kaiba took a deep breath, had it been anyone else he wouldn't even have considered them, he would have them regret touching him after beating the crap out of Evans. But Roland had been with him for has long as he could remember, he was the only one giving him support when he was first adopted by Gozaburo, he had a lot of consideration for him and valued his opinion. He slowly let go of Evans and turned around to leave. Kaiba silently got out of the office, he walked up to the elevator, when the door opened he got in, Roland still followed him.

"Did you know about this?" Kaiba asked when they were halfway down, he was looking at the city below him, his face devoid of all emotion.

Of course Roland knew him too well to not see through to Kaiba's emotion "I'm as surprised as you are, I've only heard about it one hour ago and came here to check it out myself." Kaiba's bodyguard said. "What are you planning to do from now on?"

Kaiba never answered, he just kept starring out the window, Roland was worried, he had never seen such a defeated look on his employer's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oufff, that turned out to be a lot longer than I expected, the next month and a half will be extremely exhausting for me, term is coming to an end and I have a lot of work so I don't know when the next update will be, I'll try to write before the end of the month, past mid may I will be out of school and free to write to my hearth content (and there shouldn't be a month long trip since I have to work this summer)

Don't forget to review.


	25. The crossroad

Chapter twenty-five (or something like that): The crossroad.

Anzu sighed as she sat down behind her desk, she had an horrible evening the day before, he conscience troubled her all night, she kinda threw Kaiba away, way to go, after all the trouble she had to go through to get to him, she finally was able to get in a somewhat half stable beginning of a probable relationship and she had to ruin it, for his good she might add, but she wondered if Kaiba actually cared enough about her to listen or if he would just swipe everything away and go on with his life. She went to Kaiba Corp when after school but Kaiba had already left, but he could have just been busy, she was not really his girlfriend or anything so the secretary had no reason to let her in.

"Having a rough day?" Yugi asked, seeing her depressed look.

Anzu shrugged. "Not really, nothing special happened."

"I'll take it that things didn't go well with Kaiba yesterday." Tristan said knowingly. "We told you you shouldn't trust him." He added.

Anzu glared at him, she knew the moment Joey caught her and Kaiba together two days ago that it wouldn't be long before they connect the dots, they weren't so dense and she had no intention of denying it, yes she liked Kaiba and even if sometime she sometime doubted that he did she still wished her friends would be more supportive…though she had to admit she was expecting a much worst reaction, something more like a typhoon or an earthquake. "For your information Tristan, nothing went wrong because I simply couldn't see him, he had already left when I arrived and going to the mansion was way to much trouble so I decided to wait until today."

"I doubt Kaiba will come today." Joey sat down next to Anzu behind his own desk, he had just arrived but he easily understood what the main subject of the conversation was. Anzu discretely looked toward Kaiba's desk, effectively the young CEO wasn't there yet, usually he was there at that time.

"What makes you say that? You know his schedule?" Tristan asked.

"Don't you guys ever watch the news or read newspaper?" Joey asked them.

"Because you do?" Yugi asked with an amused look on his face.

"No…" Joey admitted looking away with slight embarrassment at being caught, however he quickly gained his composure again. "But the man sitting in front of me was reading a newspaper and it was on the front page, must be all over the world by now." He said the last part with a nod, happy to finally know something his friends didn't.

"Kaiba was shot down or something?" Tristan joked, Anzu glared at him, she would have hit him but she was too much concerned about Kaiba.

"Unfortunately…no." Joey said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Joey!" Yugi reprimanded him, death was not something to joke about.

"Sorry Yug." Joey said, Yugi didn't like it when Joey was joking around with death, especially with such amusement, he had lost his father a few years ago after all. "Well the thing is, Kaiba sold his company, I don't know why but he sold all his parts of the company to one of his employee.

"So this means that Kaiba is poor." Tristan said with a grin.

"Are you kidding? He's richer than he ever was." Joey said. "Didn't you listen? Kaiba _sold_ his actions, he had 51 that's a lot of money, and the guy bought them five times the price, don't ask me why or where he took all this money, but technically Kaiba have enough money to live like the queen of England for the rest of his life."

"That's weird, why would Kaiba sell his company?" Yugi wondered, Kaiba Corp was Kaiba's life, he worked all his life to get there so why would he sell it now after all the trouble he went through?

"Maybe he cracked or something." Joey said. "But with the news everywhere Kaiba is probably being swarmed by reporters so I doubt he will come here. Heck, I don't think he had any reason to come anymore, I sure wouldn't waste any time at school if I was in his place."

Anzu wasn't so sure, Kaiba had a lot of money before, he came to school to please the social worker so he could keep Mokuba, she doubted that their conditions had change because he sold Kaiba Corp. But why would he sell it? He told her not so long ago that he loved what he was doing and didn't see himself doing anything else, not to mention the huge debts left by his step father…though he probably had enough money to pay them back now. But still…could Kaiba really have given up?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the day continued Anzu couldn't get all these questions out of her head, she was hoping for classes to end as quickly as possible so she could go see Kaiba and get some answers. When the bell finally way went by and Anzu announced the end of class Anzu didn't waste any time to tell her friends where she was going before going to her locker and picking up her things. She quickly said goodbye to her friends and left, promising to hang out with them sometime during the week-end.

On foot Anzu took almost one hour to get to the mansion, she could have taken the bus or called a cab but she just didn't feel like it, it was such a nice day and after passing hours inside the school sitting on a chair it was a pleasure to be outside under the sun…or it might be that she wasn't really sure about going to the mansion and wanted to waste as much time as possible before facing him.

When she arrived she found that the front gate was surrounded by reporters who were trying to get a peak inside the mansion while two bodyguards where doing their best to hold them back. It was not really surprising, no one was expecting Kaiba to sell his company and they were probably trying to get some answer. She sighed, there was no way she could get inside like that, but fortunately for her, she knew another way in, she turned around and walked round the estate, going behind it where she knew the service entrance was situated. It was well hidden since the mansion was bordered by the forest and because the road to get there started far enough from the mansion, actually she wasn't sure anyone outside from the mansion knew it existed. When she arrived she found the door to be free, only one bodyguard stood there guarding the gate, which was actually unusual, actually she couldn't even remember seeing bodyguards guarding the front gate.

As she arrived in front of the gate the bodyguard recognized her and let her in automatically without even asking her any question. Anzu was surprised such a special treatment but didn't complained. She walked up the small road situated on the far right end of the large backyard leading to the door, since it was the service door there was no bell, people who had access to this door were all maids or guards and they just came in at will, it was almost 5 so the maids were most likely all gone, only a few stayed later and she doubted one would be close enough to hear her so she simply opened the door and let herself in.

She walked silently in, it wasn't really like her to just come in like that. She looked around her, she was in the maid's quarters, which has not really been used in the last 5 years, Kaiba didn't feel it was necessary for the maids to live at the mansion or to have some stay for the night. Now if only she could remember how to get out and go to the living room or wherever the Kaiba brother's might be.

"Hi Anzu!" Mokuba said cheerfully, appearing from nowhere, a wide smile appearing on his face. Anzu let out a ear piercing scream, falling backward on her butt, for a second she thought she was having a stroke. Mokuba's smile disappeared to be replaced by a face full of worry and guilt. "My gosh Anzu I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Anzu took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart and smiled reassuringly. "Yes I'm fine, though I think I just lost 10 years of my life, how are you?" She asked. "How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"Ussey told me you were here." Mokuba said. Anzu was a little embarrassed by her question, it was obvious and normal for the guard to at least tell his boss who was coming in. "I guess you are here because of what happened." Mokuba said, his smile dropping, he led her toward the living-room and sat down on the couch.

Anzu nodded and sat beside him. "It really surprised me to learn about it this morning, to think that Kaiba would sell his company."

"He didn't sell it." Mokuba said firmly, his expression turning to one of anger. "It was taken over by Evans." He told her.

"What?" She couldn't believe what Mokuba had said, if the company was taken over, why on heart would the media be telling the world that he sold it, a takeover is a much bigger news.

"You heard me, I heard it from Roland,, it's not really a known fact, most people thinks that Seto sold it, even the employee according to what I heard." Mokuba said.

"But what's the point of lying about it, and who is Evans?" Anzu asked.

"I guess you could say that he was the second in command of the company." Mokuba said thoughtfully. "He was the one taking care of just about everything when Seto wasn't there. As for why he lied about how he got control of the company, I really don't know what he's thinking."

Anzu nodded in understanding. "And Seto, how is he?" Now that she knew that he didn't sell the company she was worried about him, she had no idea how he would react.

Mokuba shrugged. "He wouldn't talk to me, I don't think he left his room since yesterday." The little kid admitted, his head low.

Anzu suddenly stood up, surprising the smaller boy. "I'll go talk to him." She told him, putting her hand on his shoulder and smiling at him.

Leaving the younger Kaiba alone she moved quickly out of the living room and toward the stairs, she climbed them calmly and crossed the silent hallway toward Kaiba's room. It wasn't the first time she went to his room, after all she spent two weeks there taking care of him. She stopped in front of Kaiba's bedroom door, she listened quietly but no sound came from the room, she softly turned the doorknob but found out that it was locked. She raised her hand to her hair and nimbly took a pin out, hanging out with Joey had it's advantages sometimes, just as quickly she unlocked the door and opened it slowly. She could see Kaiba laying down on his bed, as she opened the door wider to enter he turned his head toward her.

"Mokuba how many times will I have to tell you-" Kaiba stopped when he saw Anzu standing at the door of his room. "Hi." He finally said after a short silence.

"Hi." She answered, smiling lightly. She answered the door and walked toward the bed. "How are you?" She sat down next to him.

Kaiba sighed. "I've been better." He said, laying back down and starring at the ceiling. "I supposed Mokuba told you what happened."

"Yes, he told me what little he knew. But why didn't you tell me instead of letting me learn about it in a newspaper? I've been worried about you all day." Anzu scolded him.

"Where you afraid I might kill myself?" Kaiba asked playfully, she worried too much about him in his opinion, just like everyone else did.

"Don't joke about those things, I'm serious, I don't really know you that much you know, I was not really thinking extreme like that but I was still worried." Anzu said, looking down at him.

"If it can make you feel better, no, I would end my life over this, I can't do that to Mokuba." Kaiba said.

"There you go again. Can't you at least once think about yourself? Are you saying that if Mokuba wasn't there you would have given up long ago?" Anzu burst out.

Kaiba was surprised by her words. "Of course not…" Was all he managed to say.

"How can you be so sure?" She countered. "When is the last time you did something for yourself, for your own pleasure? All you could tell me was that you wouldn't to that to Mokuba, but what about you?"

Kaiba took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him before she could go on. "Anzu, listen to me. I know that I'm not feeling that well lately, that I have a lot of personal problems and that everything is going wrong lately, but I can assure you that I never even considered such a thing, and not only because of Mokuba. There are too many things that I still want to do, beside I was never a quitter." She sighed and calmed down, Kaiba then removed his hands from her face. "Is there something still bothering you?" He asked.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" Anzu asked, trying to sound anything but worried.

"When you are worried you always look down, as if you felt it was your fault." Kaiba said with a small grin. "So, what is the matter?"

Anzu stayed silent, how could Kaiba read her so well? She never had any trouble convincing her friends that she was fine so why not him? Taking a deep breath she began her raised her head to look at him and began her explanation. "That guy, Evans…you trusted him right?"

Kaiba broke eye contact with her and stared in front of him. "He has been around the company for as long as I can remember, he sure helped a lot. I was taught to never trust anyone, especially in business, yet I have to admit that I had a lot of respect for him. In a way, yes, I supposed I trusted him at some point." Kaiba admitted.

"So…does that mean that you will turn your back on me? You were betrayed again weren't you?" Anzu asked him.

Kaiba turned his head to look at her but she was staring at the wall, like he was only a few seconds ago. He raised his hand to hold her chin and gently turned her head so that she was looking at her, he could see fear in her eyes, she was afraid he might throw her away. He smiled. "This, Anzu, is what you call business, everyone works for their own good, all my employee are coming to work to get money for themselves and their family, not for me. I thrust all of them to do their job, I wouldn't hire them if I didn't, yet I don't have a break down each time one of them fails or just leaves. The same goes for Evans, he was closer to me and maybe I trusted him more than I do most of my employee, of course right now I wish I could crush him like an insect, however, on a personal level, I felt nothing for him. I put up a barrier between my work and personal life a long time ago, beside, being in his place I wouldn't have let the opportunity pass either. It's not like he betrayed me personally, we were not friend nor relatives."

Anzu sighed. "I'm relieved to hear it. But why did he lie about you selling the company to him?" Now that she was reassured, her initial question came back to her mind.

Kaiba chuckled lightly. "Well you see, the social worker, who by some 'coincidence' happened to be his cousin, decided that I wasn't able to take care of the company and Mokuba and convinced the judge to force me into giving it up, however, since Kaiba Corp was my source of income and considering all the debts left by my step father, to make sure that Mokuba would have everything he need and that I wouldn't end up losing everything the judge fixed the price of selling at a price much higher than what Evans thought, after all he was not aware of my personal financial situation. Right now, I can pay all of the debts right away and still have enough money to live more than decently, I also have rights on most of the products sold by Kaiba Corp and some other companies which also assures me a good enough income for a while."

"But couldn't you also use that money to take your company back?" Anzu asked. "Or another one? If Evans have 51 percent of the company I doubt he will be willing to sell you any."

"You are starting to think like a real businessman, or woman." Kaiba said with a smirk. "Actually yes, I could, and there is more than one way to take control of a company." (AN: Please note that I have absolutely no idea what I am talking about and I have really basic economic knowledge, I'm making things up for the story, just nothing of what I'm saying might even be possible.) "Evans made me extremely rich and he gave me a lot of his money, the finances are Kaiba Corp. dropped dramatically those last few months and are unstable, I could easily buy another company to sink him. Basically Evan is giving me reasons to not do it, by lying like that, I'd have to admit that I have been defeated in order to take him down, he knows I'm prideful, also by pretending that I sold him the company, my pride stays intact, only we know of what happened, so he believes I'll be less tempted to take revenge."

"Will you?" Anzu asked.

Kaiba shrugged. "I don't know. Before I can take over again there is a lot of things I must fix or things will just repeat themselves. That will be a lot of trouble for sure."

"Then you should ask yourself: what is it that you truly want?" Anzu said.

Kaiba smiled, he placed his hand gently on her cheek, he lowered his head until they were mere centimetres apart. "Right now I have everything that I want." He said, staring deep inside her eyes before kissing her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Great I can't believe I'm finally gone, I've been working on this for what…about a week I think, and I had to redo half of it because it wasn't right. Guess what, tomorrow I'm going job hunting, I'm so not looking forward to give my CV to all those people……it feels humiliating, I'm a shy person after all, I feel like everyone is staring like I was doing something stupid when I'm entering a shop or anything else…However I need money and my current job is not paying enough.

Don't forget to review


	26. Unexpected awakening

Seriously I'm missing practice and my English-French dictionary….I just spend 15 minutes trying to find the word blanket………….(pathetic I know), I also happened to read the author note I left on the first chapter of this story, I wrote: I'm 16 and I never had a boyfriend or even kissed a boy, well guess what, I'm 18 and I haven't done either yet…….(even more pathetic if you ask me)

Chapter twenty six : Unexpected awakening.

That night was one of the best night Anzu had in days, now that she had talked to Kaiba she was feeling better, of course she felt somewhat sad for what happened to him but she was certain that whatever he decided to do about it, he'll do everything to make it happen. Of course she had felt bad those last few days about leaving him alone like that, as well as being afraid that he might forget her and move on, with those weights off her mind, she could finally have a good night of sleep…or it might have been because of the reassuring arm around her waist, point is, she slept like she was on a cloud.

When she woke up, the first thing she felt was something holding her, still half asleep she also realised that she was sleeping against something warm, on normal occasion she'd say that she could take care of her on her own and didn't need to be watched over but the feeling of security she felt from the embrace was and just too calming, it felt as if all her worries and problem had disappeared. Suddenly she felt a little chilly and unconsciously moved slightly closer to whatever she was sleeping next to.

Unfortunately her brain slowly started to wake up from a well-deserved rest and started to analyse the information it received from her still sleeping body. There shouldn't be anything holding her like that and whatever it was she was laying against was moving up and down slowly and steadily just like…a breathing person. Her eyes snapped open, once her eyes adjusted to the morning light she found herself staring at black fabrics, a slight look higher told her that she was indeed sleeping against someone, however she calmed down when she realised it was just Kaiba, only to get flustered and look back down because of their proximity. She did a quick check, both of them were still fully clothed so nothing happened, apparently they had both fallen asleep on his bed at some point the previous evening, they weren't even under the blanket.

Still blushing lightly she allowed herself a peek at his sleeping figure, his face was mere inches away from her, she had never seen him so relaxed…and handsome, his usually tense figure was relaxed and he looked serene, his closed eyes where hidden behind his hairs, he looked so young, but then again, he was. She absently passed her fingers through his soft bangs to clear his still closed eyes, the light touch caused Kaiba to stir a little but he didn't wake up. She stayed there for a few minutes until the full extent of what actually happened kicked in: she fell asleep with Kaiba on his bed, all night………her parents will surely kill her this time. Quickly, she removed Kaiba's arm from around her waist, she glanced at her watch, it was almost 9, quickly she grabbed her bag and left.

The sound of the door closing behind Anzu pulled Kaiba out of his sleep, instantly he felt something missing, he glanced around his room but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary other than the fact that he was fully clothed and sleeping on his blanket, he remembered that Anzu came and they talked a long time, about just about anything that came to their mind, he knew he was tired the previous evening and most likely fell asleep…he just hoped that Anzu hadn't been insulted by that.

He finally decided that he might as well get up, it was a Saturday so he didn't have school, even though he wasn't sure he would have attended his class anyway, he didn't have Kaiba Corp either so basically, for the first time in months, if not years, he was free. He took a quick shower, well actually that was his first intention but for once he wasn't late or anything and found himself staying longer, just enjoying the feeling of the hot water rolling down on his body. Once he felt he stayed there long enough he dressed himself casually with dark jeans and a dark shirt and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, what he saw shocked him, he hadn't seen himself so relaxed in a long time. He couldn't even recall the last time he slept more than 3 hours in a row, usually he had bags under his eyes, he was pale and tensed up, but today he was surprised to see some colours on his skin.

For once Kaiba decided to eat breakfast so he headed to the kitchen, when he arrived Mokuba was already eating some cereal, the little kid looked up with surprised when he saw his brother enter the large kitchen, it was…quite unusual, but at the same time he was happy that Kaiba finally got out of his room. After a moment of hesitation a grin appeared on the younger brother's face.

"You know, for a moment there I was afraid you were trying to drown yourself in the shower." He said. Smiling, Kaiba answered to his little brother's remark by ruffling his hairs as he passed next to him, he opened the refrigerator and looked around for something to eat. "Setoooo?" Mokuba said, indicating that he had a question.

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba asked as he grabbed the milk and some jam. Since he never ate breakfast at home, there wasn't much to eat and he could never stand to eat cereal…unlike his brother.

"Am I going to be an Uncle?" He asked innocently after a small pause.

Kaiba, who was drinking a glass of milk suddenly chocked. "What?" He asked once his voice came back.

"Well, you and Anzu passed the night together in your room and she looked worried when she left this morning, quite in a hurry actually, she didn't even answered back when I told her good morning." Mokuba explained with an extremely fake looking innocent look, it was quite obvious he was making fun of his brother, as well as trying to pull out some piece of info from his brother on what happened, after all Joey was paying good money to know what was going on between Anzu and his brother. Not that he needed money or anything, it was just for the principle.

"Anzu passed the night here?" Kaiba asked, incredulous, he hadn't seen her the morning nor had he heard her leave.

"Wow, you are probably the only guy in the world who would sleep with a girl and don't remember it the next morning without taking any alcohol." Mokuba said seriously.

"If you really want to know, we did nothing but talk, nothing happened so no you won't be an uncle any time soon."

Mokuba simply ate another spoonful of cereal. "They always say that." He said meaningfully

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu ran all the way to her home as fast as she could, being a dancer sure had some advantages, however her house was quite a long way from the Kaiba mansion and by the time she arrived she was totally exhausted and it was well passed 9. She could have asked Kaiba for a limo but at the moment the only thing she could think about was getting home as fast as possible, however now she doubted that arriving home in a limo was a good idea, her father hated Kaiba enough as it was, no need to give him another reason.

She stopped only when she arrived in front of the door, she put her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath, once her racing heart calmed down she took one last deep breath getting ready for the worst scolding of her life. However, the door opened before she could actually reach the handle, she looked up and saw both her parents standing in the door, she never saw them looking so angry, behind them, she saw slightly younger brother smiling with satisfaction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a few days now since Seto Kaiba, the youngest and probably one of the more successful businessman of the last decade sold his prosperous company: Kaiba Corporation. The news of the sudden sale of the company surprised everyone; nothing let anyone believe the young CEO had any intention of selling. Seto Kaiba still had not appeared in public since the deal, now considered as one of the 3 richest person of all Japan thank to the deal. He is currently considered as the most popular bachelor through most of the continent. Through his years as the CEO of Kaiba Corp the young teenager was never seen with a girl, now free of all obligation, girls through the entire world hope he will let someone in his heart-

"Looks like you have a lot of competition." Anzu's brother said as she passed behind him, turning the TV off. "I wonder how long it will take for your boyfriend to turn away. Seriously, what hope do you have against all those super model, actress and other star going after him, after all, you have nothing compared to them."

Anzu frowned but didn't answer; she didn't need her little brother to remind her of her insecurity regarding her relationship with Kaiba. Why couldn't she have a sweet little brother like Mokuba instead of her fat, vicious brother? She ignored him and continued toward the door where her father was waiting for her. Without even a word he opened the door to let her out and followed her outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba spent the entire week-end thinking about Anzu's words, this unexpected event was after all, giving him the opportunity to choose the way he wanted to live his life. Lately his life had become almost unbearable and even if he hated to admit it he was on the verge of breaking down from all the stress and work. Just as he told Anzu, he could start working to take back everything that was his but he knew it wouldn't do him anything good, things would just start like before and he would eventually lose everything. There was a lot of things he needed and wanted to fix in his life before he was ready to get back into action, he had a sweet little brother and a lovable possible girlfriend and he didn't want to lose either of them. Therefore he decided to first make some order in his life and take care of himself like he kept promising his little brother for the past few years, after that….he'll see. That's why, on Monday morning, he attended class like he should, arriving around 10 minutes before school actually started.

Kaiba was sitting silently at his desk reading a book, it was unusual for him to be at sitting at his desk before class started, he usually arrived less then a minute before the bell rang, using every second of his free time to work, when he actually showed himself in class. This fact was actually disturbing the class, the other students were not used to see him in the few minutes of fooling around they usually had before the teacher arrived, Kaiba being well known for his bad temper and his aggressiveness regarding his personal space, therefore there was a an empty area around him which no one dared to step into until the teacher arrives. However, some people just didn't seem to be impressed and where actually glad at the opportunity to get a closer look at him, after all, if there was one thing more interesting than a rich and handsome bachelor, it certainly was a rich, handsome bachelor who wouldn't need to work for the rest of his life.

Jehana, who was known as the most beautiful girl of the school certainly thought so, she herself was somewhat in the class as Kaiba, both her parents were a famous actor, since the day of her birth everyone paid attention to her and she liked it that way. Her entrance in the classroom number 213 that morning was unusual, she considered herself as superior and never lost any of her time looking for someone, if she had business with someone, then that person had to move his ass and go to her. In a sense she and Kaiba were somewhat the same on that point, although Kaiba had work hard to get where he was unlike Jehana who was a pampered princess.

As soon as she entered the classroom all the guys turned their head toward her, most of them were actually drooling and some others were elbowed in the ribs by their girlfriend. Actually the only male students who where unaffected by her look were Kaiba, who was completely absorbed in his book and Yugi, who knew that no matter how much effort he'd put into it, he would probably not get the attention of any girl until he got at least 2 feet taller, beside he had no interest in her, beauty wasn't everything to him and even though Yugi was actually friendly with everyone, he couldn't stand her since she had the habits of tormenting him when he first entered high school, until Anzu transferred here and kicked her butt.

The little princess, followed by her two 'best friend' some other pampered babies, walked straight to Kaiba's desk, not paying any attention to the drooling students around them. Jehana sat in the chair in front of Kaiba, facing him, her friend remained slightly behind, leaving them with more intimacy. Kaiba absently noticed that someone sat in front of him and the sudden silence in the classroom, thinking the teacher had arrived, he hurried to finish the paragraph to put down the book and listen, or at least pretend to listen at what the teacher had to say like he usually did. Of course Jehana wasn't going to wait, so she nimbly grabbed the top of the book between two fingers and lifted it up, away from Kaiba's hands.

At first thought when he saw someone grabbing his book he believed it was Anzu, no one else had the nerve to come up to him and take something away from him. However instead of seeing the cheerful brunette he saw another girl with dark green eyes and blond hairs going to her mid back, he recognized her instantly, after all who didn't know Jehana. Ever since the day he first arrived at Domino high she had been coming after him and simply wouldn't understand that he wasn't interested. She believed that because of her family she was his equal and that she was the only person in the school worthy of being seen with him.

"It's unusual for you to be here so early." She said, with one of her sweetest smile.

"I do not believe it is any of your business." Kaiba answered. Of all the girl coming after him she was the one he could stand less, she was annoying, thinking wealth was everything, she most likely never did anything on her own.

Xxx

"I can't believe it, why is it always Kaiba who gets attention from all the girl?" Joey complained when Jehana sat in front of Kaiba.

"I dunno, maybe because he's rich, most girls find him handsome and they think he's single……by the way, is he?" Tristan asked.

"If you want my opinion, the only person Kaiba has interest in is himself." Joey said, frustration slowly growing inside, he still wasn't really happy that Anzu had interest in him. "By the way, where is Anzu? Why didn't she walk with you this morning Yug?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know, she never showed up this morning nor called to tell me she wouldn't be coming to school. Actually I haven't seen or talk to her since Friday, she didn't answer her cell phone and for some weird reason her father hung up on me when I tried to call her home, I thought it would be best to not call again." Yugi explained. Tristan and Joey nodded with understanding, they hadn't seen Anzu's parent often and the less they did the better, they were not really understanding people and didn't approve of her daughter's friend, especially not Joey. Actually they didn't seem to approve anything Anzu was doing.

Not long before the beginning of class Anzu finally showed up, she silently walked toward an empty desk beside Yugi, her shoulders were slump and she didn't even look up. "Morning…" She mumbled, letting her head fall on her crossed arms.

"hum…Good morning?" Yugi said, unsure how to react to her apparent depressed mood.

"Something wrong?" Tristan asked, pointing out what was obvious.

"It's Kaiba right? I knew I shouldn't have let him anywhere near you. Just look at him, flirting like that with the first girl coming." Joey said giving Kaiba one of his nastiest glare.

"That's not the first coming girl Joey, it's Jehana." Tristan pointed out, sometime he should try and keep track of what was really important.

Anzu looked up toward Kaiba who was indeed talking with the only person on heart she couldn't stand: Jehana. "At this point I don't really care about anything anymore." She said letting her head fall down.

Xxxx

Kaiba sensed a weird felling behind his head, usually indicating that someone was looking at him, unconsciously he turned his head to his right and saw Joey giving him a death glare and Anzu with her head resting on her desk. He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him, deciding to get rid of her as fast as he could, he hoped to have a few words with Anzu before class started. "What do you want?"

"I see that you haven't changed since the last time I saw you." She said seductively. "You know, someone your age and in your position should be seen with the proper escort, especially now that you sold your company."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, she was persistent, he would give her that….unless she was just extremely dense. "And I suppose that you are proposing to be that 'escort'. What makes you think that I'll agree?"

She smiled maliciously, looking at her nails innocently. "You can play the cold guy all you want, but you are still human and everyone need some company. Considering your position, you can't be seen with just about anyone, and of course there will be some other advantages." She answered meaningfully.

Kaiba was surprised at how easy she was and resisted the urge to express is disgust, she was definitely nothing more than a pampered baby searching for a way to ensure herself a nice and luxurious future and to have people interested in her, he doubted she would ever be able to become anything else than a gold digger. "In what language do I have to tell you that I am not interested in you." He said annoyingly.

Jehana smiled, though Kaiba could tell that she was annoyed at being turned down yet again. However she didn't have the time to say anything before the warning bell rang, indicating that class was about to start. She gave him his book back and smiled sweetly again. "We'll have more time to talk about this later." She said standing up, she winked at him before leaving the classroom.

Kaiba sighed, he knew she would come back, she always did no matter how much he ignored her or insulted her and he was getting really annoyed by it, there was nothing he hated more than people like her who had no idea what the word 'work' meant and who were used to get everything they wanted. On top of that, now that the teacher had arrived he couldn't go and talk to Anzu, he wanted to make sure she was feeling alright, he was sure that her parents weren't really happy that she spent a night at his mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, that's not really where I wanted to end this chapter but it suddenly ended up a lot longer than I first thought it would be so I decided to split it in two parts. The heat is also quite overwhelming these days, simply living is tiring, on top of that today I'm really exhausted since I had to get up at 7 to go and finally get my driving license (damn the test was easy) and my step sis is coming to visit so I probably won't write for another few days, therefore I prefer too give you this chapter right now

Don't forget to review, I really need courage.


	27. I care about you

I'm still alive….tired but alive, this chapter is really long, I hope you'll like it….I don't have much to say lolll

Chapter twenty-seven (I think): I care about you.

Kaiba waited, never had a class been this long before, it looked like time was having fun torturing him, he kept glancing at Anzu every now and then, he had notice that she wasn't feeling right when she arrived at the beginning of the class and even now she still looked down. She was not paying attention to the teacher nor to her friends like she usually did during class, her head hung low and her shoulders were low and it was starting to worry Kaiba.

When the bell finally rang at the end of class and the beginning of the break Kaiba stayed on his seat while the other students hurried outside of the room. Seeing that he was staying behind Anzu told her friends to go without her and waited until they were the only ones left. When they were alone Kaiba walked up in front of her, she smiled but Kaiba could tell she was faking, he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked, sitting on a desk in front of her.

"Nothing." She answered.

Kaiba smiled slightly, she really looked cute looking away like that with a light pink collouring her cheeks. "Don't take me so lightly, I can tell something is bothering you." He stood up from the desk and took her in a light embrace. "You look sad. What is wrong?"

Anzu sighed, it felt good to be held like that, if anyone had told her only a few months before that she would one day be close to Kaiba or that he would one day be concerned about her she would have laughed. "My parents didn't really appreciate it when I passed the night at your mansion." She explained, even if it was only half of the truth. Kaiba breathed a sight of relieve, if it was only that. "They grounded me." Anzu continued, glad to finally have a chance to express her anger, she couldn't tell her friends that she passed the night with Kaiba…especially not to Joey and Tristan, they would jump to all kind of conclusions like her parents did.

Kaiba chuckled lightly. "I don't want it to look like I'm taking the side of your parents…but if Mokuba had pass the night away without telling me I wouldn't be happy about it and he would be grounded." He smiled sympathetically at her.

Anzu was mad, she hopped that Kaiba would be on her side on this, he just didn't seem to understand exactly what she had to go through everyday with her parents, however all the anger she had toward him suddenly disappeared when she saw his smile, making her wonder why he had to be so handsome. She calmed down instantly, how could she be mad at him, after all he grew up alone and had to raise his little brother. "I know…It's just…They are overdoing it, they are convinced that I'm pregnant, they even called the doctor to make test, they decided to put me on the pill, my father decided to take me to school every morning and taking me back after school and during lunch breaks, he refuses to let me use the phone, go see my friends or go to my dance lessons until I break all contacts with you."

Kaiba frowned. "Your father really hates me doesn't he?" He held her closer to him and smiled looking down at her. "With time I learned that it was better to look at the good side of things. Now that you are on the pill, you won't have to worry anymore." He told her with a grin on his face.

Anzu's eyes grew wide as she realized what he just told her. "Pervert!" She said, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. She couldn't believe that such a thing could come out of Kaiba's mouth, only a few months ago she believed that anger was the only emotion he was capable of.

Still smiling Kaiba lowered his head and kissed her lightly. "You are cute when you are blushing." He kissed her again, this time Anzu felt herself literally melting at his touch, she wished the kiss could last forever but the warning bell rang, bringing them back to the present world. "We have to go to class, I suppose your father would be able to connect the dots if you were to be late to one of your classes."

Anzu sighed, all her problems coming back to her, she let go of Kaiba and quickly grabbed her things, she waved over her shoulder and left the classroom just as other students arrived for their next class. Under everyone's questioning glance Kaiba slowly grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu groaned as she sat down at her seat, unfortunately for her none of her friends were with her in this class and she was already bored, she wished she could have some time alone to talk with Yugi, she had a lot of things on her mind and Yugi always sympathized with her.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?"

Anzu heard someone sitting beside her, but she didn't need to look up to know who it was, she would recognize this voice out of a thousand. "What do you want?" She asked, looking up at Jehana, she doubted that the little princess came here for a simple girl chat.

"Nothing." She said faking indignation. "But I thought I should warn you, you shouldn't get too much attached to Seto." She said with a devious smile.

Anzu's eyes widened, exactly what did she know?

Jehana smiled at the reaction she got from Anzu. "I came back to finish the little discussion we started before class and I saw you two together. You should know that Seto as a tendency to get tired quickly, he likes challenges and once he gets what he wants he soon gets bored and goes look somewhere else for something more exciting, in that case I guess I could say 'someone'" She said with a sympathetic smile. "If I were you, I wouldn't get attached to him, you'll end up getting hurt in the end, maybe he wanted to try something knew, but you probably won't catch his attention for long, compared to the other girls he had and can have, you don't have many attributes." She said inspecting Anzu. "You have no fame, you may have some money but you have no name and seriously he can get more beautiful women than you just by snapping his fingers."

"Stop talking nonsense." Anzu said, clearly insulted, she would gladly hit her…but she had enough problems right now. "You are just jealous because he is totally ignoring you." Anzu said, though she couldn't believe that she was actually arguing with her about her relationship with Kaiba, it was so girly.

"You are free to think what you want, but if I were you I'd wonder why he hid your relationship from everyone. Don't say that I didn't warn you." She smiled one last time before leaving to go sit with her friends

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had pass since the day Anzu slept over at the Kaiba mansion and so far things were simply not getting better, for the previous week she couldn't hang out with her friends, barely having time to chat with them between classes and before the teachers arrive, her father was dropping her in front of the school five minutes before the first class and she had to get in the car in the five minutes following the end of class. She simply couldn't believe it, simply because she was going out with Kaiba…if crossing one another in a hallway could be considered going out.

With barely 5 minutes to spare between each classes they didn't have the time to see each other, especially considering that if anyone saw them it could and probably would be all over Japan before the end of the day, which would not please her father. Of course there was still recess, but they simply couldn't find a quiet place away from other's eyes and for some reason it appeared to Anzu that Jehana was never too far away. Every time she saw the girl, Jehana would smile at her, it was a mocking smile, Anzu could tell.

She had try to talk with her parents, she tried to explain to them times and times again that nothing happened between her and Kaiba, that it was just an accident, they both fell asleep and that was it but they simply wouldn't listen, her father always had a grudge against Kaiba.

Of course Kaiba had notice that Anzu seemed to be feeling less and less good as days passed by, usually the beginning of spring was making people happy, even he was enjoying the warming weather, it was really starting to worry him so he decided to take matters into his hands, even if that meant he had to do things he would have never done before.

He patiently waited for class to end, well as patiently as he could get. When the bell finally rang Seto slowly grabbed his things, he noticed Anzu hurrying to get to her father to make sure he wouldn't get even more drastic…though Kaiba wondered what more he could possibly do. He usually left once everyone was gone, it was a habit he had pick up, he was taking his time now, what was the point of fighting with all the other students to get to his locker first anyway. Beside, the person who he was waiting for also happened to wait until most of the students were gone before leaving.

"Yugi." He said once they were alone.

Yugi looked up with surprise on his face, even if most of the time Kaiba and him were the last ones to leave the classroom the CEO never took the time to talk to him. "Yes?" He asked, doing his best to hide his surprise.

Kaiba took a deep breath, he had troubles believing he was going to do that, he really had to care a lot about Anzu. "I need to talk to you." He finally said.

Yugi smiled. "Sure, what's wrong?"

Kaiba was uneasy for a few seconds before finally talking. "It's about Anzu." He finally said.

Yugi's smile dropped a little but now Kaiba had his interest. "What's the matter?"

Kaiba shrugged. "I'm worried about her, with her parents now I can barely see her let alone talk to her and she really doesn't look great lately."

Yugi frowned a little. "I know, we don't get to talk much either. I wonder what she did to get her parents so mad at her. They hare harsher on her than at Christmas, and they seemed really mad back then."

Kaiba chuckled. "Is that so, to me what happened at Christmas was kinda worst than what we did last week."

Yugi's eyes grew wide. "What? You mean you have something to do with it? What did you do?" He asked curiously before adding suspiciously. "You didn't put her pregnant now did you?"

"What?" Kaiba said, his eyes widening, why was everyone always assuming that. "Of course not. Her parents just seem to have something against me." Kaiba said before explaining exactly what happened…well at least a slight summary of what happened, Yugi didn't really need to know everything.

"Well that explains a few things." Yugi said, sitting on his desk, Kaiba did the same in front of him. "But still, what do you want me to tell you?"

"Actually I was wondering what they had against me particularly…and why they seem so unsupportive of Anzu." Kaiba explained.

Yugi frowned, trying to put his thoughts together from what he could remember Anzu told him. "I suppose with your position you might understand better than me." He grinned slightly, though his eyes showed sadness. "It's sad for Anzu though, she never had any real link with her parents. Her father is at the head of a small company as I'm sure she told you." Kaiba nodded. "Her mother happens to be the daughter of another CEO, according to Anzu, their marriage wasn't really one of love, more like a thing of business."

Kaiba could understand that, it arrives often in the business world that marriages were used as a way to conduct business. Most marriages were a matter of money and never really lasted long, business was like war and everything was allowed, as well as using the heart as a weapon.

"Back then their company was somewhat bigger and had a lot more influence around, the marriage of Anzu's parent made them a powerful company and they had a lot of influence around, until two major events happened…one having been caused by Anzu."

"What did she do?" Kaiba asked, suddenly curious.

Yugi shrugged. "If you ask me it wasn't such a big deal, but apparently the business world is quite different. I suppose you are familiar with some people who use their children to get things from other people."

Kaiba could only nod, he had a lot of memories concerning daughter of other CEO trying to get his attention, after all, he was the leader in the gaming industry around here. It was kind of a game, the biggest companies such as his were free to choose with who they would make deals, and the smallest desperately needed deals with the largest to stay in the race. Basically the leader could somewhat chose who will get stronger and who will disappear, it was all a matter of mood.

"Anzu wasn't really happy to play that role, back then she was about…thirteen I'd say, she wasn't much into 'boy' at that time unless most girls her age who were starting to pick it up. Her father was hoping for a deal and brought her so she could meet the soon of his future partner, he was slightly older by a year or two, to put it simply he put his hand somewhere he shouldn't have and Anzu punched him hard."

Kaiba smirked, it sure seem like something she would do, he could very well imagine Anzu as a tomboy, not pleased to be forced to show as a little princess, punching the face of said guy, and he knew from experience that she had quite a punch for a girl, he had underestimated her and they both ended up in a river because of it.

"Of course that cost her father the deal he needed to make himself a name." Yugi explained. "After that, he had enough of Anzu's attitude, he decided that she should act more accordingly for a girl her age and in her position, image counts for a lot in business, as you know, and Anzu has quite an awful reputation amongst her father's friends and partners. It's not easy you know, when your family keeps spitting on your dreams and wishes."

Kaiba frowned, to him it was awful for someone to consider profit over family, and he knew what he was talking about, he had lost a good number of deal which could be numbered as millions because of Mokuba, may it be because the kid insulted someone or simply because he was sick and he canceled all his meetings to take are of him, what was the point of getting more money if you didn't even have a family. That last part was something that he only realized recently, after losing everything, his company, and all the money of the world, it didn't matter to him if it meant he had to lose his brother to get it. "But that still doesn't explain why they hate me so much."

Yugi grinned. "Well you see, a little bit over two years ago they were about to make a deal with one of the most powerful company of all the country…but shortly before the company was taken over by the adopted soon of the CEO." He explained with a knowing smirk.

Yugi didn't need to go into details, Kaiba could easily connect the dots, he was talking about him. That explained a lot of things, he sure made a lot of enemies the day he took over Kaiba Corp…especially when he converted it from a military to a gaming company. He figured that if the man could be mad at his own daughter that much, he probably had a death wish on him.

"But it's not what is bothering Anzu." Yugi said, breaking Kaiba's train of thoughts. "She's used to it by now, she's always grounded…when her parents are there which is thankfully not too often. It never got to her much, but lately something has really been bothering her, I have no idea what it is, she wouldn't tell me, but if you ask me, it has something to do with you, she really looks depressed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu sighed as she passed through the front door of the school, she once again had an horrible day with her family. It wouldn't bother her too much if it was just her being grounded, for the past few years she had been grounded about just as many times as Joey got detention. But it had been a good week since she talked with Kaiba, which wasn't really a good thing for a relationship, especially since she was going on with Kaiba, he had a tendency to lock away his feelings and she was afraid he might do just that once again.

But that wasn't the entire truth; she had a lot on her mind concerning her relationship with the young CEO. Ever since she started going out with him everyone started to tell her that he wasn't good enough for her, that he would hurt her for his pleasure, that he was just using her and that he would ditch her away once he was done. She didn't want to believe it, but it's hard when everyone seems to be thinking the same and when no one is supporting you. What if it was true, after all she didn't have much to please the richest teen of the country, what if her parents and friends were right after all, what if Kaiba really was using her, what if she really was just entertainment for him. She shook her head, how could she think such things?

She took mental note to have a few words with Kaiba today, she really needed to talk to him and make things clear, it was just stupid of her to think such things and she was going to stop these doubts once and for all. She smiled as she saw him near his locker, she had a few minutes left before first class and she hopped to be able to talk to him before then…until she saw something she never expected and that broke her heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba sighed as he looked through his locker, he couldn't believe that he had forget his math book…not that he ever paid attention but the teacher would probably use it to his advantage. Oh well, class was starting in less than five minutes so there was nothing he could do about it. He closed his locker and turned around, slightly jumping with surprise when he saw Jehana only a few inches away from him. "Great, what do you want?" He asked with annoyance.

"I just felt like checking up on you. I let you to your games for a little while but a also noticed that you and Anzu didn't really see one another those last few days, you finally got tired of playing with her?" She asked with a smile.

Kaiba frowned. "Playing? What in the world are you talking about…and how do you know about Anzu and me?" He asked the last part lower so that people around wouldn't hear them.

Jehana looked at her nails innocently. "Oh I just happened to see you two kissing in the classroom the other day." She suddenly smiled seductively at him. "But come on, between the two of us, she's not right for you, just look at her, she's your everyday girl, I bet you are already getting tired of her since you haven't spent any time with her lately. Beside it's obvious she's using you for your money. You know, my proposition of the other day is still on."

Kaiba smirked. "I think if anyone here is a gold digger it's most likely you. As for using Anzu, I would never stick so low as to take advantage of a girl like that and even now she's more than ten time to woman you'll ever be." He said before lightly shoving shoving her out of his way. "Now get lost, I have enough of you." He said, though he knew that would probably mean that she was going to tell everyone to get her revenge, which mean he should talk to Anzu.

However Jehana was not going to give up, and 'no' wasn't a word that she ever accepted as an answer, before Kaiba could get away from her she quickly grabbed his collar and stood on her toes, sealing her lips with his.

To say that the young CEO was shocked would be an understatement, for someone to just go and kiss him like that was totally unexpected, even if it was Jehana. It took him a few seconds to regain his senses and process everything that was happening, Jehana was kissing him, in the middle of a crowded hallway at school. His eyes snapped open and he pushed her away, ready to give her a piece of his mind when he saw two familiar blue eyes looking at him.

Anzu simply couldn't believe it, Kaiba and Jehana were kissing, in the middle of the hallway, in front of everyone, after what looked like an eternity to her Kaiba finally broke the contact. Tears started to fill her eyes quickly and her vision became blurry, Kaiba suddenly looked up at her but she couldn't stand to look into them, she turned around and dashed, desperately wanting to find an empty place to cry all of the tears in her body.

When he saw her turn around an enormous pang of guilt took over his heart, even if he never wanted what happened, he understood how much it must have hurt her. Without even a look back at Jehana or at the other students who were starting at them with surprise and shock, he followed her.

He followed her to a more deserted part of school before loosing sight of her, he looked through the deserted hallways and classroom, by now class had started and all students were in class. Yet he couldn't find her anywhere, until a thought crossed his mind as he passed in front of a door, he personally never went there but he knew the door leaded to the roof, Anzu had tell him how she used to go there with Yugi when they needed privacy or weren't feeling well, he walked toward it, it was the only place he hadn't search yet.

The door was surprisingly unlocked even if it was a restricted area, he walked through and closed it behind him so no one would follow them, he then walked up the stairs, ending up in front of another door, he opened it, the sun shinning outside blinding him momentarily after the darkness of the stairway. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked at his surrounding, it was plain alright, there was a fence all around to keep people from falling and a few walls around chimney and other stuff. He quickly saw Anzu standing up near the fence, staring at the distance.

He walked up to her, upon hearing his footsteps Anzu turned around, he could see tears running down her cheek. "Leave me alone." She said, turning her head back toward the fence.

Kaiba sighed, this would not be easy. "Anzu listen…" He tried to explain what happened but he wasn't even sure exactly what happened and Anzu obviously didn't feel like listening, he couldn't really blame her.

She turned around to glare at him. "I said, leave me alone, I don't want to hear it." She said, more tears coming out.

"Anzu, it's not what you think."

Anzu let out a nervous laugh. "Of course it's not, maybe you were trying to reanimate her. I can't believe I actually trusted you, everyone kept warning me but I was just too blind to see they were telling the truth." She spat at him, trying to pass next to him and leave.

However Kaiba had no intentions of letting her go, he blocked her path with both arms, trapping him between him and the fence. "I'm not letting you go anywhere in that state, not before we talk."

Anzu didn't like the sudden proximity, it made her feel uneasy and she had trouble thinking straight and keeping her anger intact with him so close to her. "Talk about what? Your sudden attraction for Jehana? How you have enough of me and decided to look somewhere else."

Anger raised in Kaiba as she accused him. "There is nothing between me and her, I didn't ask anything from her, she practically jumped on me and…" His anger dropped as he registered what she had just said, it was replace by a mix of worry and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Anzu didn't answer, turning her eyes to the side to avoid his eyes.

Kaiba relaxed and took a deep breath, he slightly leaned closer, his arms still on both side of her as their face were mere inches apart. "Anzu?" He asked, his voice suddenly calm, but she didn't look up at him. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Beside you kissing another girl?" She ask sarcastically, but Kaiba could tell she was suffering.

Kaiba sighed. "I know it probably won't mean much to you, but I have no feelings for her, she's the one who kissed me, I guess I could have reacted quicker but she took me by surprise. You're the one I want to be with." He said, gently cupping her chin with his right hand and making her look up at him.

"Why?" Anzu said, not looking at his eyes directly.

Kaiba was somewhat confused. "Why what?" He asked, not letting go of her.

"Why? How am I suppose to trust you when you say you want to be with me. Why would you want to be with me, you are rich, you can have everyone you want. Compared to all of them I'm nothing, there is no reason for you to want to be anywhere near someone like me." She said, jerking her head away from Kaiba's hand.

"That's not true." Kaiba said, laying his head down on hers, he tried to look into her eyes but she expertly avoided his gaze. "You want to know why? Because when I needed help you were there, you helped me even if I kept pushing you away and insult you. No one else ever did, but you stayed, and it was not because of my money or name, you stayed just because you felt I needed it. You tried to look at the real me, to get through the walls I put around myself, you are the only one who ever bothered to get to know me, each times I started doubting you stayed and waited until I was ready. You were always honest with me, you took care of me, you are bright and beautiful, simply crossing you in the hallways lighten up my entire day. I don't give a damn about all those rich snobbish girls, all the girls in the world are nothing compared to you. If someone here should wonder why, it's me, for years I have been nothing but mean toward you and your friends, I pushed you away and made you suffer but you are still here with me."

By now Anzu was totally mesmerized by his eyes, she couldn't turn away from them as a lone tear fell from her eye. Kaiba gently stroke her cheek as he smiled down at her. "I really care a lot about you Anzu and I don't want to lose you." Anzu smiled lightly, letting Kaiba take her in his arm. "Tell me what happened. Why were you so unsure of yourself like that?" Kaiba asked softly, slowly caressing her back so reassure her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright I'm stopping here…that chapter is like 4500 words lolll, I expect people will be kind enough to review because that is really long.


	28. Things are not always easy

Hey there, so I hope you are all well, well considering this story is almost done (I think) and since I'm starting to having some trouble running two story at the same time, I've decided to try and finish this one first.

For those who think that Anzu's parents are too weird to be real, you should see my friends parents, they make her do all the housework when she should be studying and after they scold her if she does not get at least 90….which she is unable to get. They basically threw her in the road when they found out she had a boyfriend, calling her a slut, they even told her when we received our high school diploma that she was worthless and they wished I was their kid instead because I was successful and they forced her into studying something she hates in the most demanding college of the province.

Hey, don't you guys ever feel like something is bothering you but can't find what it is? Cause I feel like it lately…I really need some animes….why did my mom changed our cable for satellite TV, now I don't have YTV anymore so I can't watch anime cry

Chapter twenty-eight: Things are not always easy.

Anzu sighed as her head laid on Kaiba, the young CEO gently passed his hand in her hair, making her relax. They were sitting on the cold ground of the roof, Kaiba had remove the vest of his school uniform and had put it around her shoulder as she laid against him to shield her from the still fresh temperature of the late march morning. Kaiba waited patiently for her to calm down and relax completely…and he had to admit that he was enjoying passing some time with her after being separated from her for a complete week.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked when he felt that her breathing was slow and steady, telling him she had calmed down. He could feel her head nod against his chest and smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry." She said. "For acting like that."

Kaiba only chuckled. "It's alright, after everything I did to you I think you have the right to make a few crisis." Anzu playfully elbowed him in the stomach. "But seriously…" He raised her head with his hand so that she was looking up at him. "Tell me who made you think such things?"

Anzu looked back down, wondering how to phrase her answer. "A little bit of everyone I guess. No one is supportive of us going out together…especially not my parents. Ever since…that day when I…slept over at the mansion…" Anzu's cheek turned a light shade of pink at the memory. "When they discovered that I was still seeing you after they forbid it at Christmas, my parents had really been on my back. They made such a scene over it…" She hesitated for a few moments before continuing. "They started saying that you were just…a worthless stray dog and that you didn't belong where you were. My mother started to have a fit about how I've became your prostitute, about some imaginary bastard child you had all over the world and how I would end up like all the other girls you abandoned."

Kaiba frowned, he was used to being called stray dog, his step-father did so often but that didn't mean it didn't hurt him...he hated it when someone made remarks concerning his parents. "And you believed them?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

Anzu shrugged. "How would I know, you never told me anything. At first I didn't believe them, but my friends did seem to think it was possible, and Jehana even said so…and actually she probably knows you better than I do."

"Jehana is nothing more than a pampered baby who wants attention, she'd been trying to get my attention for years." He said with venom in his voice, thinking back at what she did. "As for illegitimate children…" He said with a grin. "That never happened, I always considered that associating with girls was a waste of time, if it wasn't for you…I would have probably passed the rest of my life alone. People just like scandals, and some are ready to do anything to get money or attention, a lot of young and even older women said that their new born was mine…Someone actually accused me of rape one time." He smiled at the idiocy of the accusation. "I guess people just had problems to believe that I had no social life whatsoever and thought I had things to hide."

Anzu smiled. "Well you are the richest bachelor of the country."

"Correction: I _was_ the richest bachelor of the country, now I'm only freaking rich." Anzu smiled slightly at his words. Kaiba suddenly turned more serious. "Anzu, I will never hurt you on purpose, I know I haven't been nice to you before…and I even made you suffer at some point. But I never once considered using you, I really like being with you, you made me feel things I thought I would never feel again, I don't know what I would do if you were to leave me."

Anzu smiled. "I don't have any intention to leave you any time soon." She raised her body up slightly to kiss him.

"Unfortunately I think it would be wise to get down and head back to class, first class is almost over and I think we should attempt the next one." He reluctantly let go of her and stood up, helping her stand up in the process as the bell rang inside the school. They shared one last kiss before opening the door that led them back into the filled school.

Anzu sighed as she walked toward her locker, however, she hadn't feel so good in a long time, she practically felt like dancing her joy right on the spot, yet at the same time she felt like an idiot to have believed what everyone had told her, none of them knew Seto, she couldn't believe that she actually believed what Jehana told her, that girl was the worst b…of the entire city and she never stopped at anything to get what she wanted, in this case: Seto Kaiba.

She had opened her locker so many times before that she did the code without even looking or paying attention to it, she absently opened the door and looked at herself in the mirror she had on the back of the door, frowning she fixed her hair a little and smiled once she was satisfied with the result, thankfully she didn't wear any mascara or eyeliner. She quickly glanced at her schedule to see what class she had next and smiled, she was with the guys, she picked up her books and headed toward the classroom.

Her friends looked up with surprise when they saw her enter the classroom, Joey had tell Yugi and Tristan about what happened between Jehana and Kaiba, actually it was all around the school by now. While Yugi tried to convince them that there was probably an explanation, the two other were firmly convinced that Kaiba had done it on purpose and that it was all part of his plan to hurt their little Anzu.

"Anzu!!!" Joey exclaimed, practically running up to her and hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry, I never should have let that creep anywhere near you, I swear when I'll see him I'll show him."

Anzu blinked, such attention had been totally unexpected and she wasn't sure she understood what she did do deserve it. "Hum…Joey, what-"

"That's right." Tristan added, cutting her off. "I knew the second I saw him trying to befriend you that he was out to hurt you. It's just like him. Don't worry, we'll take care of him, he'll never dare come anywhere near you again."

"Guys…" Anzu said, getting out of Joey's grasp. "What are you talking about?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Well Kaiba of course." Joey exclaimed, spitting the name with evident animosity. "…You know…for someone who had been cheated on you seem awfully cheerful." He said, suddenly realizing that she was not moping like she should have been.

"I talked with Seto." She admitted sheepishly. "It's alright Joey, nothing really happened, it was just Jehana-"

"And you believed his lies?" Joey cut her off.

"Listen Joey, I know you don't like him, but he didn't do anything, it was Jehana who kissed him." Anzu explained with a hint of annoyance, she really hoped her friends would be more supportive. He is my boyfriend Joey, that you like it or not, and I won't let go of him just because you don't approve of him."

"Anzu, it's Kaiba for god's sake, he's bad Anzu, really bad, he lives to make others suffer." Joey said desperately trying to convince his friend.

Anzu sighed, some times it was really no use trying to talk with Joey, he was just way too stubborn, especially when it was about Kaiba. "I'm so not going to continue arguing with you over this, it's a total waste of time." She said, taking her seat next to Yugi, who just smiled at her.

"You look better." He stated simply, still smiling, he had noticed her cheerful look when she entered the classroom.

"Yea, I do. I was really confused lately, but now that I talked with Seto I'm feeling better…Say, you are not going to tell me he's out to hurt me, aren't you?" She was worried; Yugi was the only person who never tried to discourage her, even if he didn't really encouraged her either.

"No." He said simply. "Actually Kaiba even came to talk to me yesterday, he was worried about you. I doubt he would have put his pride aside to talk with me if he was going to cheat on you…beside it's not really like Kaiba to just kiss someone like that in the middle of the hallway…especially Jehana, he can't even stand to see her."

"Thanks Yugi." Anzu said, she was so glad that at least one person was on her side.

"But you should be careful." Yugi said more seriously. "Jehana can be…vicious, I doubt she will give up that easily."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week had pass since Jehana's little stunt, at firsts she believed that she had gotten rid of the competition but when she tried to get near Kaiba the next day she was meet with some really insulting remarks from the young CEO, he is really protective of his personal space and didn't like at all being jumped on like that. Anzu had received quite a number of glares from her this past week but she simply ignored her, she had decided that the other girl was not worth her attention.

Anzu ate breakfast in silence with her brother and mother, it was nothing unusual, it was rare for her family to talk…other than to argue about everything, especially if everything happened to be related to Anzu, therefore she enjoyed the silence. Of course, even if she didn't show it, she was in a good mood, it didn't matter to her anymore what other thoughts, she knew that Seto cared about her and that was all she needed to know, even if her parents did not approve of him, hell they never approved of anything she did.

She was happy, that is until her father arrived in the living room, his face red with anger, that was never a good sign. He slammed something on the table right in front of Anzu. The young teen swallowed her last bite of toast and looked down, she knew she was in trouble…even if she had no idea why, but that soon became obvious when she glanced down at the newspaper her father had just put in front of her, her eyes grew wide, she really was in deep trouble.

"Well?" Her father asked angrily.

But Anzu was too busy cursing the person behind this to pay attention to him, she knew only one person who could be behind this: Jehana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba frowned as he read the article, he had been surprise to see a picture of him and Anzu kissing on the first page of the newspaper, he recognised it a being a week ago, when Anzu had told him she had been grounded again, what he wondered was, who took that picture and why did that person waited until then. The article itself was nothing but a web of lies and it was really insulting for Anzu, the author of the article was actually doubting her feelings for him, pretending she was most likely going after his money and trying to get her family back on to the top. He even suggested him to be more careful about his relationship.

He then saw a rather interesting interview of a certain girl he hated with a passion, who was saying that Anzu always had a tendency to go around the rich or popular, and how she had been hanging around him since he first arrived in domino about two years ago.

But he didn't mind the article itself, he had seen worst, and he was actually expecting it, he explained to Anzu long ago that it would happen some day and that she must not pay it any mind. But he was still worried about her father's reaction…things would most likely to get worst for Anzu when her father will see this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu passed through the door very quickly without a single glance toward all the person who were pointing at her and whispering as she passed next to them, she had been in such a good mood this morning and once again her father had to ruin it. She walked straight ahead, without looking up or even paying attention to her friends calling her as she passed in front of them, she had only one destination in mind. She sighed slightly when she saw Kaiba at his locker, without a word she simply put her arms around him and hugged him tightly, her hands holding the fabric of his uniform as if her life depended on it.

Kaiba was surprised by such an action, his first thought was that it might be some girl trying to get his attention or something, he looked down and breathed a small sight of relieve when he saw the familiar brown head. He gently put his arms around her and held her close to him, that's when he noticed something, she was sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, ignoring all the looks they were getting from the other students. Anzu took a few deep breath to calm herself, but it wasn't having much effect. Kaiba looked at her friends not far behind with a questioning look but he saw confusion on their faces as well. Suddenly aware of all the people surrounding them and whispering, Kaiba decided to find a more peaceful place to talk to her, he led her away from the crowded hallway to find a place where he could find out what was bothering her, even if he was certain it had something to do with her parents.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What happened between Anzu and her father…who knows…oh wait probably me, but I'm not telling you, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to come, maybe some reviews will help me write faster.

By the way, this story is almost over, maybe…three chapters left, I don't like planning things before doing them so I'm not sure but it should be around that.

Someone asked me why Yami wasn't in the story………………………………………………………………………………truth is…I forgot about him, he had no real purpose in this story so I kinda never put him in, so let's just say he left for the afterlife…But for all of you Yami fan (and me as well) I promise he will be in my next story lolll

Yes short I know, but I don't feel like writing right now, I'm too tired…and I mean, really tired.


	29. But one can make them better

Well, my internet connection crashed…and has not come back for the last 24 hours, making me quite bored…I want to watch Gravitation TT well, let's get started I guess.

Chapter 29 : But one can make them better.

"He wants to WHAT?!?!?!?" Joey asked, his eyes wide with shock, he hoped he had heard her wrong, Yugi and Tristan were just as shocked.

Anzu sighed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "He said he was going to send me in a boarding school." She repeated, she kept her head low, she couldn't stand to look up at her friends, it was too painful to her. She was still under shock herself, after the unexpected outburst of her parents in the morning, she had never seen her parents so mad, they yelled at her for long minutes, she thought it was never going to end. Everything ended when her father stated that she would be going in a border school before the end of the month. She had told Kaiba about what her father said, he had done what he could to comfort her even if he couldn't do much, she was still glad that he was there, but when the bell rang they had to part ways, they didn't have the same class.

As soon as she entered the classroom, her friends came to her and asked her what was wrong, why she was crying like that when she arrived. They also wanted to know about the picture, sure they knew at some point that she was going out with Kaiba, but still they were worried about how she felt about it. She explained as much as she could, how her father had been angered by the article in the newspaper and his decision to send her to another school.

The four of them stayed silent, what could they say, they had no way of convincing her father to let her stay, if anything, it would only convince him that he was making the right choice. They simply couldn't believe that soon Anzu wouldn't be with them anymore, that she would be at some kind of pension on the other side of the country. No words were shared for the rest of the class, they were all trying to digest the news, and think out some kind of solution.

When the teacher let the students out, Anzu told her friends she was going to see Kaiba during the five minutes break and left them, he had been silent when she left him, he seemed to be lost in thoughts. However, she didn't find him at his locker, she waited a minute or two, she was early so maybe he didn't have the time to arrive yet, however there was still no sign of him and most of the break had passed. She decided to open his locker, he had given her the number long ago even if she never used it.

She frowned when she opened the door, a few books were missing along with some other things, it looked like he had left school already. She thought that maybe something was wrong with Mokuba and he had to leave, it was the only explanation she could think about since he no longer had to leave for Kaiba Corp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba stretched as he patiently waited, sitting on a rather comfortable chair in front of a desk, he may not be CEO of Kaiba Corp anymore, but he still had a lot of influence around the city, money sure could buy a lot of things. A smirk appeared on his face when he heard the door behind him opening, he turned around, still smirking, to look at the middle aged man.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The older man asked with a glare, walking up behind his desk.

Kaiba stopped smirking. "I believe I don't have to explain myself."

The man frowned as he sat in front of Kaiba. "Please, you don't really expect me to believe you came all the way here because you care for my daughter." Anzu's father said, his face showing no emotion.

"I don't have any other reason to be here." Kaiba answered.

Anzu's father only scoffed. "I'm sure you are really _pained_ by my decision to get her away from your grasp, especially now that everyone knows of your 'relationship' with her, but I'm not going to let you toy with my daughter, I'm sure someone like you will not have any troubles finding someone else to use."

Kaiba frowned. "If I didn't care about Anzu I wouldn't be here talking with you."

"It doesn't matter what your intentions are." The elder man said with a frown of his own. "You are not good for my daughter, how can I expect you to make her happy, you don't even have 15 minutes per day to take care of her."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at this, that was not the answer he was expecting. "In case you haven't noticed I have plenty of time to spare for her." He said

"Oh please." Anzu's father said. "Nothing is going to make me believe that you intend to spend the rest on your life doing nothing, you are a businessman after all, it's only a matter of time before you take back Kaiba Corp and bury yourself again in work, you think I didn't notice all those times _you_ made Anzu cry by pushing her away or hurting yourself with your work?"

"That sounds almost caring." Kaiba said with a small smirk.

"I am merely doing what I must do to protect her." Anzu's father said.

"Protect her? You think that sending her away from her friends and crushing her dreams will protect her?" Kaiba said, his anger rising.

"My daughter is a fool." Anzu's father said, shaking his head slightly. "She knows nothing of the real world, if I let her do as she wishes she will run straight into a wall, I am only doing what I have to do so she won't get hurt."

"Destroying her dreams? That's what you call protecting her?" Kaiba asked.

"Dancing, do you seriously think she will be able to live happily doing this? Only few are able to make a decent life out of it, I don't want to see my daughter ending up as a bar dancer and even supposing that she does success in getting a good enough job as a dancer, she'll most likely have to move around a lot and wouldn't be able to have a decent life. Her choice of friends is no better, what can you expect the soon of an alcoholic to become in the future. I don't want them or Anzu's foolish dreams to make her waste her life away." He said sternly. "Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do."

Kaiba stood up and turned around, he walked to the door but stopped in the doorway. "This morning your daughter came to me crying all the tears of her body. Do you know what I was told when I asked about you? That you hated her because of the money she made you lose and because she was not acting properly for someone of her 'rank', she thinks she is a shame for you. That's what she thinks of you according to what she told her friend and I'm sure there is a lot more she is not telling them. Is that really the image you want Anzu to have of you?" He said before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu sighed as she spotted her father's car, she walked up to it and took her place on the passenger's seat, not sparing a look to her father. "How was your day?" Her father asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

Anzu eyes him suspiciously, she couldn't even remember the last time her father inquired about how she was feeling. "Ordinary." She answered, not really feeling at ease talking with her father, usually they only argued about everything she was doing wrong.

"Are you still seeing Kaiba?" He asked after another moment of silence, even if he already knew the answer.

"Yes I am." Anzu answered defiantly. "I don't care what you think of him, but at least _he_ cares?" She said, still looking out the window, she couldn't believe she had just said that, now she was sure to be sent away.

"He does, doesn't he?" Her father said, his gaze not leaving the road in front of him. "Actually he came to my office this morning." He said.

"He did?" Anzu said with shock, so that was where Kaiba had disappeared. "And what happened?" She asked worriedly, Kaiba had a way to make people angry and from her experience, he had a gift to make everyone hate him.

"Nothing much, we talked."

Anzu eyes her father suspiciously, what could possibly have happened to make her father suddenly so…talkative and seemingly caring.

"He made me think…actually I spent 5 minutes with him and I was unable to get back to work for the rest of the day." Anzu's father said, it was the truth, when Kaiba was about to leave he had already dismissed his discussion with the former CEO, but his last words as he left the office struck him hard. "He sure knows how to get things through people's mind."

Both of them were silent for a few minutes as her father drove through the city. "He said you cried." He stated after a while. "That you cried because of me."

Anzu's eyes widened as she stared at her father, what was he getting to, it certainly wasn't the first time she cried because of her father and he had seen her cry because of him numerous times.

"I care about you, you know? I know we never really got along, but I was always thinking about what was best for you." He said.

"What was best for me?" Anzu said suddenly. "Since as far as I can remember you have always been telling me that I should act more like a girl, that I shouldn't have boys as friends, you kept insulting them, you tried to make me stop dancing and you never listened to what I had to say, you never once supported me or tried to understand me" She said, tears were starting to fall of her eyes.

"That's what it seems." He her father said looking at her for a moment, he then stopped the car on the side of the road. "I never wanted to hurt you, I just don't want you to suffer, but I guess I have been doing a terrible job at it." He turned around and stretched his arm to get something on the back seat and put it on Anzu's laps. "Here, you are going to need it."

Anzu stared at the bag, a mixed ball of confusion and fear was starting to form in her throat, was her father throwing her out of the house?

"You have dance lessons this afternoon don't you?" Her father said with a small tired smile.

Anzu blinked as she stared at her father, he suddenly looked really old, sitting there with his eyes full of guilt, the look of someone who knew he was wrong. Anzu stretched over and hugged him. "Thank you." She said before letting go and stepping out of the car, in front of the dance studio she took her classes at.

"We will eat at 6, but you can go and see your friends if you want." He said before she closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since going back to school would be suspicious after missing more than a class, Kaiba decided that it was smarter to call in sick and not come back at all than to go back to school and try to explain why he suddenly disappeared and came back. He spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about his words to Anzu's father, he wasn't sure exactly why he decided to go there or where the words he said had came from, but he meant every last one of them and it made him think about his relation with his little brother. Of course the situation was slightly different considering that he almost never forbid his brother to do anything however he had to admit that most of the time he learned what Mokuba was doing from the bodyguard and he felt that lately he knew less and less of his little brother, it had been a week since he lost Kaiba Corp yet he passed little time with his little brother, as if the kid was avoiding him.

He had call his usual driver and told him he would take care of Mokuba, so he was patiently waiting for him in his car in front of his little brother's school. For the past week Mokuba usually went straight to his room as soon as he arrived at the mansion and pretended to be busy with homework but today Kaiba was going to make sure the little kid doesn't get away that easily.

Soon after the bell rang hundreds of children ran outside of the building, it wasn't long before he spotted Mokuba, he could recognize his long messy black hair everywhere. Mokuba also quickly spotted the car, but somehow he wasn't as happy as he should have been, for years he wished his brother would take some time and pick him up but now…Still, he walked to the side of the car and opened the door, sitting in the passenger seat. "Hi Seto."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow at his brother's lack of enthusiasm. "Are you alright?" He asked, starting the car.

"Yes." Mokuba answered, looking out the window.

Kaiba knew his brother was flat out lying to him but didn't push the matter any further, at least for now. "How was your day?"

"It was boring." Mokuba answered without looking at his brother. "You?"

Kaiba thought about it for a few moments. "…Interesting." He finally said with a slight smirk.

"I see." Mokuba said, still not sparing his brother a single look.

The ride home was spent in silence, Mokuba was apparently not making any efforts to talk and Kaiba was never good with small chat. When Kaiba pulled into the entrance of the mansion and stopped Mokuba got out with his bag and went straight to his room as was his new habits. About an hour later, Kaiba decided to go and check on his little brother, he went to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mokuba called back.

Kaiba opened the door, his brother was sitting in front of his desk, apparently doing homeworks

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Homework." Mokuba answered plainly.

Kaiba frowned, sitting on the bed behind his younger brother. "Is that so, you have been doing homework a lot lately." He stated.

"I have a lot of homework, that's all." Mokuba answered.

"Come on kid, even I don't have that much homework and anyway you never did them before, you started only a week ago. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Mokuba." Kaiba warned, he hated it when his brother would not tell him something, it pained him to be ignored by his little brother.

"Leave me alone!" Mokuba snapped.

Kaiba jumped slightly at Mokuba's sudden outburst, he stared at him and noticed that the smaller kid had lowered his head on his desk and his shoulders were shaking slightly as if he was crying. "Mokuba." Kaiba said softly as he stood up and walked up next to Mokuba, he knelt down beside him and saw tears falling from his eyes, he raised his arm to comfort his little brother but Mokuba pushed it away. "Mokuba…I know you've been avoiding me this past week, why are you pushing me away like that? Didn't you want me to spend more time with you?"

"You are only here because you have nothing better to do!" Mokuba said, turning around to look at his brother, tears were starting to fall from his eyes. "You are here now, but as soon as you'll get Kaiba Corp back I'll stop to exist again." The younger kid turned his head back to look at his homework.

Kaiba sighed, he softly grabbed his little brother and sat on the bed with him in his arms. Now he understood why his brother acted this way, he knew he would some day take back his company, and he was afraid things would turn out just as they were, he was afraid he would be hurt once that would happen so he preferred to keep his distance than to get used to having his brother around. "You never stopped to exist Mokuba, don't you even dare think such a thing." Kaiba said placing his brother comfortable in his arms.

"But you never have time for me, the only time we spent together those last few months was mostly in the principal office when I got into trouble, I need you to be around more than just during holidays." Mokuba relaxed slightly, resting his head against his brother's chest.

Kaiba sighed. "I know and I'm really sorry about it. But I'm here now, I have time now." He said, rubbing his little brother's back.

Mokuba pushed himself away from his brother to look at him in the eyes. "For how long? A week? A month? Maybe two? Then what? Things will just end up like they used to be and I'll be alone again."

"No." Kaiba said, trying to pull his brother back into his arms. "It won't be like before, I promise."

"And how am I supposed to believe you?" Mokuba exclaimed, backing away from his brother. "You promised me times and times again that you would change, that you would work less, take care of yourself and be there with me. But you never did!" Mokuba yelled. "How am I supposed to believe you? How can you expect me to be happy right now and spend time with you knowing that one day you'll be too busy again?"

Kaiba grabbed his crying little brother, this time Mokuba didn't try to get away, he pulled him in a tight hug and rested his head on Mokuba's one, small tears were starting to form in the older brother's eyes, he couldn't bear to see his little brother crying, and knowing that he was the one causing him such pain only made him feel worst. "Mokuba, I'll definitely give up on Kaiba Corp if this is what it takes to make you happy."

"Will you?" Mokuba asked, he looked up at his older brother.

Kaiba could see hope in Mokuba's eyes, the kid was seriously asking him to give it up. However Kaiba found the answer to that question easier than he first thought it would be. "Yes." He answered simply and he truly meant it.

Mokuba smiled and threw his arms around his older brother, holding him tightly, he couldn't believe his brother had just agreed to give up on Kaiba Corp. for him, he never actually thought he would. "Don't." He said letting go of his older brother to look at his confused features. "Kaiba Corp. means a lot to you, I know you like it, it makes me happy to know that you would give it up for me, but I could never ask you such a thing, I told you before that I wouldn't be selfish anymore. But you better keep that promise you just made, not just for me, but for you and Anzu as well."

"I will." Kaiba said, he felt so much better now that things were apparently solved between him and his brother. "But I'm not ready to take any action as of now, I still need more rest, and I have to fix a few things as well if I intend on keeping my promise. Until then, and even after, I intend to spend as much time with you as you want and be there for you whenever you need it."

"I'm hungry." The younger boy declared.

Kaiba smiled. "Well, I didn't have the time to do anything for dinner so…how would you like going out tonight?"

Mokuba's eyes lit up instantly and a smile appeared on his face. "Really?" Kaiba nodded with a small smile of his own. "Just let me put my things away and I'll be ready to go." Mokuba said as he began putting his schoolbooks away but by doing so, he made something fall on the ground.

Mokuba tried to pick it up before his brother saw it but Kaiba was faster, he eyes the small device with a suspicious look on his face. "So, this is what kids get for homework in elementary school." Kaiba stated, holding the PSP in his hand (I don't own by the way).

Mokuba suddenly became quite uneasy. "Yea…it teaches us how to…run fast, collect gold rings and kill monsters." Mokuba said sheepishly.

Kaiba stared at him with a blank look for a few seconds. "That had to be the _lamest_ justification that I ever heard and trust me, I've seen lame things in my life." He said with a smile, he put the PSP back on the desk and walked out with his laughing brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I'm stopping down, I could have gone a little bit more, but I've had trouble writing lately and I am going out at a bar with my friends tonight as a before school reunion, we haven't been together in three months. So…no comment on the grammar please, I have to get ready so I'm making really slight check.


	30. Public appearance

So, school started, I got my schedule, you'll be happy to hear that I got mostly good things, I HAVE FENCING IN PE, I like swinging swords everywhere loll. And I'm actually getting out way earlier than last term, which is great to help me have time for myself.

Chapter 30 : Public appearance.

Anzu was the first one to arrive, she smiled as she changed herself to put on her dancing clothes, she could not believe that her father let her come to her dancing lessons, she would be sure to thanks Kaiba for talking to him, yet she couldn't believe that he could convince her father in five minutes, he sure knew how to make his point and bend people to his wishes.

Two other girls entered the changing room, Anzu looked up and greeted them cheerfully, it had been a while since she saw the other girls taking lessons with her, well ok not that long but it felt like an eternity to her. The two other girls looked at her with uncertainty for a moment before one of them finally talked. "Oh, you're back…" She said plainly.

"Of course I am." Anzu said with a smile. "It's not like it was the first time that my father kept me from coming." She said sheepishly.

"Somehow I doubted that you would show yourself here again." The second girl said. "After all, shouldn't the girlfriend of Seto Kaiba deserve better than this low class dance lesson." She said with a hint of loathing.

"I never said anything like that." Anzu said. "Just because I am going out with him does not mean that I think I am better and I'm not interested in his money."

"So you really are going out with him." The second girl said. "Seriously though, I wonder why he would have any interest in you."

Anzu felt insulted, but inside she knew that Kaiba cared about her, he had told her so earlier and she was not going to forget it, he had also warned her about how some people she believe to be her friends might turn against her once they find out about their relationship. "Think whatever you want, it's not my problem." She shrugged as she left the room, she knew that arguing would probably not end up anywhere, her friend was only jealous, she had have a rush on Kaiba for years now, just like more than half of the girls of the country.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu took a deep breath as she stepped outside of the dancing room, she was happy to be able to take her lessons again and dance but at the same time the class had been exhausting emotionally, she was glad to see that not everyone had been like the two first girl who arrived, but Anzu always knew that Kelly and Joan never really liked her. Safe for a few more girls who acted cold toward her, most of the girls were all over her asking how it was inside the mansion, what kind of thing she did with Kaiba and how naughty he was in bed. She knew not to say too many things, beside she was not one to talk about her personal life out in the open…and she never actually did anything 'naughty' with Kaiba. Between dancing, some of the girls who kept giving her nasty glare and whispering insults when she was close and the other girls who kept questioning her, Anzu was exhausted.

Her father said they would eat at 6, but going home would take at least 30 minutes. Of course her father said she could go with her friends but after he let her came to her dance lesson and let her do as she pleased, she decided that the least she could do was to go home for dinner, after all her father had still invited her in his own way. However she soon found out that taking that nice walk home she was expecting wouldn't be an option, through the window, she could see reporters of all kind waiting outside of the front door, she sighed, she had been able to slip out of school through the mass since reporters couldn't get on the school property, but now…streets are public places and she is Seto Kaiba's girlfriends.

Someone scoffed behind her. "They really are losing their time, it's not like Kaiba will stay with you for long when he can get way better anytime." Anzu glared at the blond girl as she passed next to her, brushing her hairs away as if the world belonged to her.

"Don't bother listening to her, there isn't a girl in the world that comes even close to equal you." A low and sexy voice she would recognise out of a thousand said over her shoulder as two arms slipped around her waist.

Passed the slight shock of hearing his voice so suddenly, Anzu relaxed and leaned her back into his chest. "Seto… How did you get in here? And why?"

Seto released her so she could turn around and look at him. "By the front door of course. And you didn't expect me to let you alone to face this?" He said as he looked outside the front door to the impatient reporters. "These guys can be sharks, they could destroy you in less than 30 seconds at the first slip of tongue." Kaiba explained. "But I do intent on doing this fast, I'm taking Mokuba out for dinner tonight."

"Oh"

"Would you care to join us?" Kaiba asked with one of his rare true smile. "I know Mokuba would like it, so would I."

"I'd like to." Anzu said with a smile. "But I decided to go and eat home tonight, even if it will probably only be arguing with my parents, I think that after my father let me come here the least I could do was show a little gratitude and not take advantage of it."

"Is that so, then I'll take you out some other time. Come on, let's get this over with." Kaiba started heading for the front door, keeping Anzu close to him. "For this time, just let me talk."

Anzu nodded, not really wanting to say anything anyway, until she thought of something. "Wait a minute. How did you know that I would be here?" Kaiba just smiled knowingly. "No…you wouldn't…Seto Kaiba, did you blackmail my father into this?"

Kaiba smiled mischievously. "Maybe I did." He said mysteriously before opening the door gently pulling Anzu out with him without giving her a straight answer.

As soon as the door opened they were surrounded by dozens of people all talking at the same time and flashes were all around them. All those people and incessant question were disturbing to Anzu as she was not used to so much proximity with people and having people take picture of her, it was simply overwhelming but a familiar arm slipping around her waist protectively told her that she was completely safe.

"Mr. Kaiba!!! Are the rumours true? Are you two in a relationship?" A lady with sharp red trimmed glass asked, putting a microphone in front of Kaiba.

"What do you think this looks like?" Kaiba answered with a smile as he passed in front of her.

"Is this relationship serious?" Another woman asked as she found a way to get in front of everyone so her question would stand out.

"You should know that I'm serious about everything I do." Kaiba answered seriously with a smirk.

As they passed trough the crowd of reporters Kaiba answered a few question with simple answer, Anzu was a little surprised to hear him actually give an answer, from what she was in the past on TV Kaiba never took the time to answer any question except in press conferences. Anzu was also asked a good number of questions but she followed Kaiba's advice and didn't answer any of them. When they reached the limo one of Kaiba's bodyguards opened the door for them, Kaiba motioned to Anzu to get in first, as he was about to get in another 'interesting' question was asked.

"Mister Kaiba, why did you decide to sell your company all of a sudden?" A last reporter asked, not actually expecting an answer.

Kaiba turned around and smiled. "At this point I think that I proved what I was capable of, but being CEO of a company is a lot of work and I felt it was keeping me from taking care of more important 'personal' matter." He lied before getting in the limo and giving the signal to the driver to leave.

"I still think you should have kissed her in front of them." Mokuba said with a grin as soon as Kaiba stepped in.

"What? Hey one picture is enough, I don't think I like having my personal and love life on the newspaper." Anzu complained with a shy smile.

"Why?" Mokuba asked. "If anything, it will help you get your place in dancing, you are Seto Kaiba's girlfriend after all."

"Mokuba, stop bothering her." Kaiba scolded playfully.

Anzu smiled. "But why did you take the time to answer them? As far as I can remember I never saw you answering any questions from reporters other than during press conference." She asked.

"When you don't at least answer a few question they go and ask someone else, someone like Jehana, I don't want them to say more lies about you, they have a thing for destroying relationships and I want to avoid that." Kaiba said. "But now that we are alone, there is nothing keeping me from doing this." He added as he cupped Anzu's cheek in his hand and turned her face toward him to kiss her.

"Eww, hey, don't corrupt the innocent pure child's mind." Mokuba protested, hiding his eyes with his hands.

Kaiba let go of Anzu and gave him a questioning look. "Innocent pure child's mind? Weren't you the one who suggested that I kiss her in front of everyone, to only name that one, I think that conniving little demon would be more appropriate."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Anzu entered her house she knew that dinner would be something to remember, she wasn't sure what to think of her father at the moment and somehow she was sure her mother would not appreciate his decision. When she passed through the living-room she found her mother sitting on front of the TV with a scowl clearly visible on her face. The reason for such an expression was evident as Anzu saw that she was watching what happened only a few moments ago with Kaiba, and her mother didn't seem happy to see her daughter on TV with the richest man of the country…as weird as this could sound.

"I can't believe your father let you get out with this piece of trash." Hey mother said with a frown. "Of all the possible guy you had to pick him, a worthless nobody who doesn't know his place. You have the name of one of the most ancient and richest family of Japan, I won't stand you putting shame on our name by going out with that guy, he's doesn't deserve to be associate with our name, he has nothing right to be where he is."

"Mazaki is my name, not yours." Anzu's father said as he stepped in the living-room. "As for Kaiba, unlike you he knows what it means to work to get what you have and I respect him for that. If he can make Anzu happy then so be it." He said before leaving.

Anzu blinked a few times, she wasn't sure she heard him well, did he really say that it was alright for her to go out with Seto? She quickly followed him in the kitchen and did something she hadn't done in a long time, she hugged him, not like she did in the car earlier, this time it was a real loving hug. "Thanks dad."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for not, not really long I know but I think I'm better stop there, I'm extremely sorry for the long time not updating, I swear it's not because of school work like last term (I actually took the time to watch heat guy J in one week, finish my game at phoenix wright and waste time all week end), truth is, I just had this major writer's block and each time I wrote something it never ended up right, this chapter is actually the version C of the 30th chapter, I actually wrote two other chapter almost completely but I didn't like it.

Next chapter will be the last of this story, (about time) after that I will finish Double is trouble again, which should be half way done If not more, then I'll most likely start my newest story, fresh out of my mind from this week end. I'll let you wonder about it longer until I figure it out completely (I already have the beginning and the end…which is always how I think up of stories, now I only have to find an interesting way to pass from one to the other.

In one week there is mid term break, even if I do have some homework….gee I really need to start them now if I don't want to be submerge during my vacation and have the time to write lolll. Let's see….reading philosophy book, term big homework on philosophy book…I'm one chapter and a half behind in math and one chapter in physic…gee all that because I fell sick two weeks ago and couldn't work (sigh) I'll start that tomorrow, stupid school, but anyway, don't forget to review, if you do I promise to give you the next chapter before two weeks, I'll do my best to do it this week, I already know how I will do it so I can make that one quick as soon as I get the time.


	31. The first day of a new beginning

Final chapter (forgot the number and too lazy to check): The first day of a new beginning.

Kaiba sighed as he sat down on the couch, spending a day with his little brother was exhausting, but he was glad he got to do it, summer vacation would soon come to an end and he wasn't planning on spending the last two weeks doing nothing. He looked over the mail that the maids put on the living room table: _Bills, Bills, Bills_ (you don't get a pay check when you are your own boss…ex own boss actually) _Bills…'you may have already won'_ Roll of eyes._Education department._ Kaiba's eyes lit up slightly as he put aside the rest of the mail and started to open this one. He smirked as he scanned the long awaited stupid piece of paper.

"What's this?" Mokuba asked as he came back from the kitchen with a pile of cookies in his hand.

Kaiba showed the paper to his little brother, while discretely stealing Mokuba's little lunch from his hand.

"_High school diploma_?" Mokuba said as he looked it over. "So you did it huh?"

"As if I wouldn't be able to, what do you think I've been doing all summer long." Kaiba said as he ate one of the cookies. "Correspondence classes really are a pain compared to real school."

"Only when you try to do a year in three months." Mokuba stared at him for a moment. "Hey!!!!! Go get your own snack." He complained as he tried to get back the cookies. "Say, can I take correspondence courses too?" Mokuba pleaded when he realized that the difference of height made it impossible for him to get his cookies back.

"Not a chance. Knowing you, I would have to force you to do your work all the time and in the end it would take even longer, beside you need a really good reason to do that."

"Yea, or a lot of money." Mokuba said knowingly.

Kaiba shook his head with a little laugh. then, more seriously, he asked. "You know what this means don't you? Are you still alright with it?"

Mokuba smiled. "Of course, now that you won't have to go to school anymore, I'm sure you'll manage…and if you start overworking yourself again than I'll go complain to Anzu that you are not taking care of me and she will stop seeing you." Mokuba said with a smirk that looked a lot like Kaiba's

"Conniving little monster indeed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba giggled a little. "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"Be careful, I think you are starting to enjoy this a little too much." Kaiba warned his little brother, which caused Mokuba to laugh even more.

They continued to chat aimlessly until the door opened and someone entered. When he turned around, the man took a step back in surprise, Kaiba smirked at the reaction he got from him while Mokuba simply smiled and waved. "What are you two doing here?" Evans asked. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you here anymore." He said as he discretely called security using the small device he was carrying in his pocket.

"Don't bother." Kaiba said. "If anyone is going to be thrown out of here it's you."

"What in the world are you talking about, do you think you can still boss me around? I'm in charge here and you two are better get out of here before I throw you out myself." Evans said in a menacing tone.

Kaiba smirked. "You really are quick to get violent, in that case I guess I'll go straight to the point: I won't need your services anymore."

Evans laughed. "MY services? In case you forgot, Kaiba Corp. is mine now, you don't have any power anymore so I suggest that you leave."

"That is where you are wrong Evans." Kaiba said with his trademark smirk. "To think that I would just sit in my mansion for the rest of my life and do nothing was a mistake. Even if it means that I have to admit that I was defeated to the entire world, after all, I don't care what the world think, the important is that I know the truth and I won't let thing end up like this."

Evans smirked. "You talk much, but should I remind you of what truly is important here? I have all of your actions, you have nothing, you are no longer the CEO. The sale is official and even you can't reverse it."

Kaiba chuckled. "Do you know what is your biggest flaw? You are overconfident."

Evans started laughing wholeheartedly. "Overconfident? Seto Kaiba dares to call me overconfident? That's a laugh."

"My point exactly, you are so sure of yourself that you don't even take me seriously." Kaiba told him. "It's true that I have a lot of confidence in myself, but I have skills, experience and knowledge to back it up, I never go for anything before I analysed all the possibilities. Do you really think that I would have come here to brag and make a foul out of myself?"

Evans frowned. "Whatever is going through your crazy head, the fact remains that I possess 51 percent of the company while you have a big 0." He said as he walked closer to stand directly in front of the desk and glare at Kaiba.

Kaiba looked up at him, however he was in total control of the situation. "I told you that you were overconfident." The teen said as he flipped some papers over so that Evans could read them.

Evans grabbed the sheets and scanned them. "Those are the list of actions transaction and as I told you, you have nothing."

Kaiba smirked. "That's where you are wrong." Kaiba said as he handed out another sheet. "Those, are all of my bank accounts number, all kind of bank account I got all over the world for when I'm traveling as well as a few fiscal paradise I must admit."

Evan frowned as he scanned the sheet, there was actually a good enough amount of accounts. His face palled noticeable when he realised that a good number of Kaiba Corp. actions had been bought with money of those accounts for the last few months. "This means nothing." Evans said as he failed miserably to hide his stress. "I have 51 percent of the company and there is nothing you can do about that."

Kaiba smiled. "It wouldn't mean anything, if you really had 50 percent. Kaiba said as he laid back in the chair and smiled knowingly. "You see, I currently own 41 percent of the company…just as you do."

At this Evans laughed almost maniacally. "You have seriously lost it. In case you forgot, the judge forced you to sell ALL of your actions to me, which means that the 51 percent you once had now belongs to me, and even if you managing to get 41 is something, it's still not enough."

Kaiba chuckled as he put his elbows on the desk in front of him and put his head on his hands. "I never said that I owned 51 percent, It's true that to most people it does look like I own 51 percent, but there is a slight difference, 10 percents belong to Mokuba, you see, since he is underage and I am his tutor, I have official control over these actions and they actually do count as mine, but since they are under Mokuba's name, I don't have the power to sell them, they still belong to him. Meaning you have only 41 percent."

"You're lying!!!" Evans accused him. "No matter what, the judge wouldn't allow you to take over again, not after everything that happened last time, how can you pretend that you will be able to take care of you little brother this time?" He said confidently.

"Actually I already took care of that. You see, after you took over I suddenly found myself with a lot of free time, allowing me to take correspondence course and get my diploma, something that I never had the time to do before. That being done, it was easy for me to convince the judge to give me another chance. Now, I suggest that you leave, or should I have Roland escort you out? I really wouldn't want to have to use force, after all you helped me quite a lot, I have to admit that I really needed those vacations, but I am not known for my patience or mercy toward traitors."

Evans glared menacingly, but in front of the two perfectly trained guards, he knew he had no chance so he turned around sharply and left with his head high, trying to keep his dignity intact.

"You think he will try to get back at you?" Mokuba asked as he gave a worried look at the door where Evans disappeared.

Kaiba shrugged. "I guess that's one ore person to add on the list of my enemies."

Mokuba frowned. "I wish you wouldn't talk so lightly of this."

Kaiba smiled softly at his brother. "I'm not, but I can't let these guys scare me away and live a life in hiding. Aren't you the one who told me that I should get out more and get a life?"

Mokuba giggled. "Have you ever listened to me before?"

"Of course I have." Kaiba said in mock shock. "I'm actually planning to do that just now."

"Right now? But you just got Kaiba Corp back, what do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba stood up and stretched his arms over his head. He then looked down at his little brother and smiled. "I have a date with Anzu tonight."

"But Seto, you can't go out tonight, people will expect to hear something from you as soon as they will hear about this." Mokuba said worriedly.

"And? If no one tells them then they won't know where I am." Kaiba said with a light smile. "Beside I can't really tell Anzu that I can't come because I took over Kaiba Corp. again…she might not like it. If I were you, I wouldn't stay here, it won't be long before they block all the doors." Kaiba left before anyone could say anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu sighed as she looked at her watch, Kaiba asked her to meet him in the park but he was over 15 minutes late, it wasn't in his habits to let people wait, he was always straight on time. She wasn't mad or anything but she was eager to pass some time with him, getting his diploma in three months wasn't an easy task and they didn't get to spend much time together during the summer.

"Sorry I'm late."

Anzu looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. "It's alright, I'm always late so I can't really complain." She said with a light laugh.

Kaiba smiled as he handed his hand out to Anzu and helped her stand up.

"My phone rang 20 times in 5 minutes, apparently, my boyfriend is a CEO." Anzu said.

Kaiba smiled as he cleared a few strands of hair from Anzu's face. "Who cares about that now, I won't let Kaiba Corp step over my private life again, the only thing that matters right now is you and the wonderful evening ahead of us." He said as he lowered his head and kissed her as if it was the first time, after all, it was the first day of his new life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok maybe some of you wanted more of a grand final…well I can't really do much of that, they are too young to get married or have kids lolll, and beside…I really have no imagination anymore for this story so it's about time I get it over with. Other than that…sorry I couldn't update during vacation…I had too much homework and watched too many episodes of Naruto (my bad). Oh well…I don't have any exam next week and probably not the one after…so other than the weekly lab report and the boring philosophy project…which might take all my week end, I hope to be able to update soon.

Well, going to bed, gotta be in shape for fencing tomorrow morning.


End file.
